Finding Nemo Finding Dory Human AU Shorts
by Rxin3StormpawsTheDorlinShipper
Summary: (Cover image belongs to marsbarrl on Deviantart) I DONT TAKE REQUESTS SO PLEASE DONT ASK Basically shorts written about the characters from Finding Nemo/ Finding Dory (Human Alternate Universe)
1. BEFORE YOU READ

Just to let you know there are some ships you may not agree with so if you don't like these ships then it's fine with me :3

Marlin X Dory

Nemo X Pearl

Gill X Peach

Bailey X Destiny

Gurgle X Deb

Sheldon X Tad

Fluke X Rudder

Jenny X Charlie

Marlin X Coral

Ships that will not be featured (note if you ship any of these ships, that's fine with me, I just don't ship it myself and it's just my opinion. But I'm glad you're able to see something in these ships that I can't. I'll state my reasons why next to it)

Marlin X Nemo (THEY'RE FATHER AND SON! THATS INCEST AND PEDOPHILIA! I guess it makes sense cause the clownfish is a hermaphrodite but god no)

Gill X Nemo (NOPE PEDOPHILIA! I see them as like a kid and a godfather, NOTHING MORE!)

Dory X Hank (I can see why people ship these two but I honestly see them as having a sibling like relationship. Also Hank is a septopus and Dory is a blue tang. And also, Dory's known Marlin longer than Hank and even said she's part of their family, that's why I prefer Dorlin more than this ship. Yes he's a clownfish and she's a blue tang, but they're around the same size, so it's more possible)

Deb X Bubbles (I honestly just don't see it)

Gurgle X Bloat (I honestly just don't see it)

Dory X Gill (Dory hasn't even met Gill in the movies, even if she did, I don't see it honestly)

Any self insert with me X a character (I do not have a crush on any of the characters, ALSO BLUEBELL X SQUIRT IS NOT A SELF INSERT SHIP! BLUEBELL IS AN OC THAT DOES NOT REPRESENT ME. I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SQUIRT IRL)

Nigel X Gill (Um... Nigel eats fish... idek anymore)

Bruce X Anchor or Chum (Eh, I don't see it)

Anchor X Chum (Huh... I actually haven't thought about that... I might consider it, idk)

Blenny X Anglerfish (What?)


	2. Advice & Confessions

(NOTE: This is probably my first FN/FD short I have written. I've written it around last year and obviously some elements I have given to characters have obviously changed. For example, in this short, Peach is a pediatrician, but I then later on make her a math teacher at Nemo's school. I also later on gave Peach weak lungs, so Gill smoking around her wouldn't be safe as it is here. Sorry for the inconsistent stuff. Hopefully that changes once I get all the shorts I have made so far from my Wattpad onto here. My Wattpad is MalloryMynatt if you wanna follow me.)

Nemo was waiting impatiently for the school bell to ring. Dory promised she'd walk him home from school today and he couldn't wait another minute. He really did love Dory, almost like she was the mother figure he never had.

"Nemo, you're tapping your foot again." Pearl whispered from the desk next to him. She chuckled at Nemo's reaction making him blush. He immediately stopped tapping his foot, blushing more.

"Everything alright, dude?" Squirt, his best friend asked from the desk behind him, Tad and Sheldon next to him. "Yeah I'm fine, I just can't wait any longer. Dory's taking me home from school today." Nemo eagerly explained.

"Isn't she dating your dad?" Pearl asked. "No she isn't, why?" "I've seen her hang out with your dad a lot!" Tad said, playing with a pencil. "Yeah." Sheldon agreed. "Every time we come over we at least see them exchange an awkward conversation once."

Nemo thought about it. "That is true, that happens a lot, doesn't it?" "They honestly should date." Squirt piped up. "Yeah, they look so adorable together." Pearl cooed, imagining the two together.

Before Nemo could respond the bell ring and the students ran out of the door excitedly like every elementary kid does on a Friday. "Remember, we're all coming over tomorrow." Sheldon reminded. "Yep, see ya guys tomorrow." Nemo waved as his friends went off.

He immediately found Dory's bright blue hair tied in a high ponytail and ran over to her. "Hiya, Fabio!" Dory chirped, hugging Nemo. "It's Nemo, Dory." Nemo corrected, breaking the hug. "Right right, Nemo."

On the way home Nemo went on and on about his lesson on coral reefs and how important it is for marine life. Marine biology was Nemo's favorite subject, he loved learning about ocean life as much as his teacher Mr. Ray loves teaching it.

"We're home!" Dory called from the entrance of the house. Marlin came down stairs, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Dad!" Nemo ran to his dad and hugged him. "Hey son, how was school?" Marlin asked, hugging his son back. "It was hilarious! Tad kept falling asleep during Mr. Ray's coral reef lesson and Squirt had to bang on his desk to wake him up."

Marlin chuckled, letting go of Nemo and ruffling his hair with the same shade of orange as his loving wife. "Same old Ted, huh." Dory piped in. "Tad." Nemo corrected. "Oh right. Sorry." Marlin gave Dory a concerned look. She seemed like she was upset about something.

"Peach is coming over later to check on your arm." Marlin broke the awkward silence.

Peach, a member of the "Tank" Gang, was now a pediatrician and offered to check on Nemo's "lucky arm" weekly. Marlin didn't want to put Peach through the trouble but gave in once Nemo pleaded his father. She would sometimes bring Gill and the rest of the "Tank" Gang along which made Nemo more happy.

Nemo's eyes lit up at the mention of Peach. "Is she bringing Gill?" He asked hopefully. "Yep." Marlin nodded. "Yes!" Nemo fist pumped the air in excitement. Nemo always loved to talk to Gill. Besides his father and Dory, Gill was like his mentor. He'd been there for him ever since he got kidnapped a year and a half ago, giving him advice and cheering him up.

"Now go get yourself, ready." Nemo obeyed and ran upstairs to his room, giving one last wave to Dory. She smiled brightly, waving to him back, probably forgetting what she had been upset about. It looked like she suddenly remembered because she looked at the floor again, not saying a word.

"Dory, are you okay?" Marlin asked after a moment. "Huh?" Dory poked her head up. "Oh no, I'm alright." Marlin didn't buy what she was saying, making Dory sigh. "You sure you're okay?" Dory didn't say anything, nodding silently. Marlin sighed, not wanting to argue further.

"How's writing with your arm been doing for you?" Peach asked, examining Nemo's arm. "It's been going better, it's still hard to write fast." He explained, looking out the window."What if you taught him how to write with his left hand, that way it wouldn't have to hurt." Gill suggested.

"Yeah! That'd be much easier." Nemo agreed. "I'm not sure, that'll take awhile, but we can give it a shot. Other than that you're perfectly fine." "Thanks Peach!" Nemo hugged the bright pink haired female. "No problem Shark bait. Well I'm gonna join Marlin and Dory." She stood up. "Alright, we'll be there in a minute." Gill called down to her. Peach nodded and headed downstairs.

"Hey Gill." Nemo broke the silence. "Hmm?" "How do you feel about my dad and Dory's relationship?" Gill raised a confused eyebrow. "Well, I think they seem pretty close. Why are you asking me?"

"Well," Nemo started. "I told my friends Dory was picking me up from school today and they told me how they always seem a bit nervous around each other. Then a moment after Squirt said they should date." Gill's eyes widened at bit at Nemo's last sentence.

"Do you think they should?" Gill sighed. "That depends, do you want them to?" Nemo thought for a moment. She was like the mother Nemo never had. She would be a nice edition to the family, with her quirky but optimistic personality. And she and Marlin have shown a few signs of liking each other.

Nemo finally would have a female role model in his life why don't they date? Nemo finally answered Gill's question by nodding. "Yeah I do, how can I get them to?" Gill chuckled at his question. "What?"

"Nemo, you're not the one that can make a relationship like that between them happen." "Well then who can?" Nemo asked. "Your dad. If he truly loves Dory, he'd ask her himself." Nemo frowned. "It'll take my dad forever to make a decision like that."

"Well sometimes things like this take time. I'd say just let him think about it." Nemo looked at the ground disappointed. "But you can bring the idea up, but don't make it obvious and don't do it often, maybe like once or twice." "You sure that'll work?" Nemo was unsure.

"Trust me after you mention the thought once it'll get stuck in your father's head." Nemo giggled. "Thanks, Gill." "Anytime, shark bait." A moment of silence fell until Gill whispered "Personality though they should date if they can."

Nemo's eyes lit up, chuckling at Gill's comment. "Speaking of which, how's it going with you and that girl from school?" Nemo's heart stopped for a second once Gill mentioned Pearl. "Gill!" He whined in embarrassment, playfully shoving Gill which made him laugh.

"Well, I haven't made a move yet." Nemo admitted. "Why not?" "I don't know, it's like there's something that's stopping me from confessing to her." Nemo felt stupid, he knew that he had to just do it and get it over with, but it's like there's a wall between him and Pearl that he just can't seem to break.

"It's the fear of rejection." Gill finally spoke up. "Huh?" "You're worried that she'll deny your affection, am I correct?" Nemo sighed and silently nodded. "It's dumb I know." "It's not dumb, you're just scared. We all get scared it's perfectly normal." Gill assured him.

"You're not scared of anything." Nemo argued. Gill shook his head. "That's not true, even I was scared at one or a few points in my life." Nemo looked up at Gill in disbelief. How could someone like him be scared? "Really? When?"

"Well one time I can remember was when you got cooped up in that 'insane asylum' with us." Gill started. "The first escape plan I established, I was so caught in my own selfish desire that I nearly forgot about your safety."

Gill paused then continued "So when I heard those fan blades whirl with you still in the vent, I finally opened up my eyes. I was so worried about loosing your life and not getting you back to your dad that I never wanted to put you through that again. I vowed to keep you out of harms way everyday after that, even still today."

Nemo was frozen, he had no idea Gill cared so much about him even if he was his mentor. "Wow." Was all he managed to say."Anyways, about that girl, don't worry about her not feeling the same. It happens and there are always others." "Thanks, Gill."

Gill grinned down at the orange haired boy and nodded. Suddenly Peach came back to the two. "Gill, we're ready to leave." Gill nodded and stood up, Nemo following.

As the three were walking down stairs Peach and Gill accidentally bumped into each other. She blushed and backed away, immediately apologizing. "It's alright, no need to apologize." Gill gave Peach an assuring grin making her blush more.

"Thanks so much, Peach." Marlin said as Peach and Gill were going out the door. "You're welcome, Marlin. I'll be back next week if that's okay." "Of course, thanks again." Before the two left Nemo called out to Gill.

"Gill!" "Yeah Shark-" Gill was caught off guard by Nemo quickly hugging Gill. He chuckled and hugged him back. "You'll be here next week?" Nemo asked hopefully. "You bet, kid." The two let go and gave each other a final wave.

As the two entered Peach's car, she spoke up breaking the silence. "You know you're really good with Sharkbait." Gill chuckled. "So are you, you know." "Yeah but no one can give advice like you can." She said, starting the car and leaving the driveway.

"Nah, I can think of one person who's still giving me advice." Gill teased, making Peach blush. Gill took out a cigarette, lighting it with a lighter. Peach groaned annoyed, she hated whenever Gill would start smoking. Especially around her.

"Really? In my car?" Gill shrugged. "It's just one cigarette, Pinky." Peach blushed, cringing at that nickname Gill would always use. "I thought I told you not to call me that." "Why not? It's adorable." Peach blushed more but her annoyance got in the way of it so she barely noticed.

"Adorable!? I'm a child nurse working a serious job, how is that adorable!?" Gill shook his head amused. "It's the way you get mad that's adorable." He teased. "Want me to kick you out of this car!?" Gill finally had enough and said no. "Good, then don't do that, got it?"

"Fine Pinky, whatever you say." Peach was so ready to just punch Gill, but she knew she couldn't do that so she took a few breaths, soon calming her down.

Once Nemo finally fell asleep, Marlin quietly closed his bedroom door. "Hey Marty." A cheerful voice whispered behind Marlin making him flinch. "Dory I told you not to sneak up on me like that." He whispered back.

"I did? Oh no. I'm sorry." Dory looked down at the ground with eyes full of guilt. Marlin sighed, remembering what happened earlier. 'Something's definitely wrong.' Marlin thought to himself.

"Dory, are you completely sure you're okay?" Dory looked like she remembered what happened earlier too because her expression fell more. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright Martin. Don't worry about me."

"It's Marlin, Dory." Marlin corrected. "Sorry." 'Huh, she has been apologizing a lot whenever she forgot today. Hasn't she?' Marlin noticed. "Well, night!" Dory waved to him going downstairs, giving a bright cheerful grin.

Marlin always hated that Dory had to sleep on the couch. It felt rude to and he wouldn't be there to make sure she didn't sleep walk or something. Marlin sighed and went into his bedroom.

He looked over to the left side of the bed where Coral used to sleep. He left a picture of her by the bed side. He went over to the picture and, kissed two of his fingers and stoked the area where Coral was in the picture. "Love you."

Marlin walked back over to his side and laid down. He glanced back at Coral's photo once more before eventually falling asleep.

Dory woke up in a dark, dimly lit room. She was confused of where she was so she looked around. She observed her surroundings and soon found some people. She breathed in relief and ran over to the strangers."Excuse me! Hello? My name's Dory and I seem to be lost! Can you-" Dory stopped in her tracks once she got closer to the strangers. Their bodies were solid black like shadows, and had glowing red eyes.

Dory, being the friendly person she is, ignored their creepy appearances and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Dory. I'm a little lost, can you tell me where I am?" The pitch black person in the front chuckled coldly. "Why do you ask, dim whit?"

Dory stared at the stranger hurt and confused. "Now excuse me, who gives you the right to judge someone you just met?" Another pitch black person from the left spoke. "The same people who gave the right to let you live like a normal person short-minded." The other two pitch black men laughed alongside him.

Marlin groaned as he woke up from the cold metal floor. "Wha- What happened, Do-" He stopped, realizing Dory wasn't next to him. "Dory?" He called. "Dory!?" He heard the sound of laughter but not just laughter you hear at a playground or around a group of friends. It was a menacing laugh.

Marlin turned to the direction of the laughter and found three pitch black men making fun of Dory, calling her awful names. She sunk to the floor on her knees in tears. She looked defeated like the three men had gotten to her and left a horrible mark.

"Dory!" Marlin shouted. She didn't hear him, neither did the men making fun of her. He ran up to Dory who was sobbing into her hands. "Dory, I'm-" Marlin tried to touch her but his hand went through her shoulder as if Dory was a hologram.

The three man poked fun at her more. "Dumb!" "Wanderer!" "Mistake!" The three teased. The last insult was what really got Marlin. 'Dory? A mistake? I-It can't be. I can't let them get to her.' "Dory! Don't listen to them!" He cried, but no matter how loud he yelled no one even batted an eye at him like he wasn't even there.

The pitch black man in the center approached a shaken Dory ready to kick her. Marlin gasped, refusing to let him hurt her. "NO!" He shouted jumping between Dory and the man. Before the impact could come, Marlin's eyes shot open.

Marlin woke up to find himself in his bedroom, drenched in his own sweat and tears. He exhaled a sigh of relief knowing it was only a nightmare. Before he could go back to sleep, he heard someone cry.

He recognized that cry, it was Dory. Marlin got up and headed downstairs. He found Dory, also sweating and in tears, sobbing her eyes out on the couch. "Dory?" Marlin softly spoke up in a gentle tone. She jumped and turned behind her where Marlin stood.

"M-Marvin?" Dory asked, rubbing out the tears in her eyes. "Marlin and yes. I heard you crying from upstairs." Dory, realizing what she has done frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry." Marlin sighed, he couldn't stand to see her like this and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Dory, what's the matter?" He asked, sitting on the couch next to her. "Something was wrong with me?" Dory asked, memory loss kicking in. "Yes, I heard you crying. I want to know what's wrong."

Dory started to remember again and frowned. "I told you it's nothing." "It isn't nothing if it's causing you so much pain. Just tell me what's wrong." Dory sighed, knowing she couldn't lie anymore.

"I hate my memory." Was all she said. "Dory, why would you hate your memory?" "Isn't it obvious!? It makes me wander, it makes me forget important things in my life and it makes you mad, that's why I always apologize to you every time I make a stupid mistake."

"Dor-" Dory put a finger against Marlin's lips to stop him from talking. "It makes me feel like I'm not normal. It really hurts to know that I might have forgotten the happiest day of my life and I can't seem to remember it for a full minute."

Dory finally stopped, fresh tears forming. She moved her finger from Marlin's lips and turned away from him, refusing to make eye contact. "Dory, you don't have to be normal in order to live life. " Dory just sat there not moving, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm not angered by your memory at all." Marlin continued. That made Dory turn to face him again. "Y-You're not?" She choked. "Of course not, I completely understand you can't help it and I'm a hundred percent fine with it. Yes I get frustrated at it sometimes, but we all get frustrated."

Dory smiled a bit at him. "I'm so sorry." Marlin had enough and hugged Dory as tight as the day he was reunited with Nemo. "You don't have to say sorry every time you make a mistake. It happens and you shouldn't have to apologize for it."

Marlin let go of Dory and looked into her bright magenta eyes. "Your short-term memory makes you who you are right now, you should be just as proud of it as your parents are proud of it." Marlin hesitated before continuing. "How I am proud of it. How we all are proud of it."

Dory gave Marlin a warm smile, sobbing more. "What's wrong now?" Marlin asked. "I don't remember what we were talking about." She cried, making Marlin chuckle. The two sat in silence as Marlin moved a strand of Dory's hair behind her ear.

"You okay now?" Marlin finally asked. Dory nodded silently. "I think so." "Good." Marlin stood up to go back upstairs before Dory grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Wait." "What is it?" Dory fell silent before speaking.

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" Marlin's face heated up. "I-I don't know if-" "I don't think I can sleep." "I mean, the thing is I had a wife a-and-" "Please?" Dory gave Marlin the best puppy dog eyes she could.

Marlin struggled to fight back but he ended up giving in. "Alright, just for tonight." "What's just for tonight?" Dory asked. Marlin sighed, shaking his head.

Dory laid on the left side of Marlin's bed, feeling more comfortable. "Ah, much better than a couch." Marlin chuckled and got in as well. "You'll be okay, right?" Marlin asked. Dory nodded making Marlin softly smile before drifting to sleep.

A moment later he felt something nuzzle again his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to find Dory, gently sleeping next to him, her arms wrapped around his neck and head against his chest. Marlin blushed, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on top of her's.

"Night, Marlin." She sleepily said before snuggling closer to him. Marlin couldn't believe his ears, she finally got his name right. Marlin smiled and slowly closed his eyes again. "Night, Dory."

"I-I love you."

A/N: HOLY CRAP 3405 WORDS! I THINK THATS THE LONGEST I WROTE IN A SINGLE CHAPTER IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! Yeah this chapter might be trash, idk what do you think? Anyways guys, love you all!

~Rxin3


	3. Bonding

A/N: This one is probably gonna be shorter than the last one and have a lot more Dorlin fluff :3 And in this version I made Hank and Dory as close as siblings. They aren't actually siblings obviously but they do call each other brother and sister.

Marlin took in a breath of the calm fresh autumn air. He was quietly sitting outside on a bench in the porch of his home, enjoying the peace and quiet. Just when he thought the calm silence would last longer a cheerful female voice chirped, "Hey Martin!"

Marlin flinched.

His bright blue haired friend, Dory giggled at his reaction. "Dory, you're gonna give me a heart attack one day by doing that." Marlin commented, dusting himself off and fixing his already messy orange hair. "Where's Fabio?" Dory asked, ignoring Marlin's comment.

"Nemo, and he's at school. We took him there remember?" Dory thought for a moment, her eyes lit up once she remembered. "Oh, right! So when is he coming home, ..." Dory paused, forgetting Marlin's name. "You forgot my name? I'm surprised you still do after almost two years."

"Wait, wait! I know it!" Dory took a moment to think. She thought for a while until she came up with her guess. "Marvin?" "Nope." "Marty?" "No." "Melvin?" Marlin shook his head. "It's-" Marlin was about to correct her before Dory interrupted him. "No, no! I'll get it! Uh, Melmen?" "No."

"Maverick?" "Nuh-uh." Dory groaned frustrated, tapping her head. "Come on, I know it! Manny?" "Okay that's not even close!" Dory took a deep breath. She thought and thought long and hard. "M-Marlin?" Marlin's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You actually got it!" Dory gasped like she got the correct answer on a complex test. "Really!? I did!?" "Yes! You did! You finally did!" Marlin picked Dory up by her waist and spun her around joyfully. He stopped once he realized what position the two were in and immediately set Dory down gently.

"S-Sorry." Marlin finally spoke up, breaking the alrwady awkward silence, his cheeks heating up. "Sorry for what?" Dory asked, forgetting what just happened. 'Thank goodness, she doesn't remember.' Marlin thought to himself. "N-Nothing." Marlin lied, turning his attention back to the peaceful silence.

Dory seemed to do the same, staring out at the same direction as Marlin and stared at the calm blue sky. Marlin glanced over at Dory and got a closer look at her features. Her bright tied up blue hair was blowing forward, a few strands covering her face.

Her bright magenta eyes stared up at the sky with wonder and curiosity. Marlin always loved how they sparkled as if they were rare gems that were hard to find. Her eyes were complimented by her adorable freckles that go across her nose to the tips of her cheeks.

Then there was her smile. Oh how he lived her smile. Dory's a bright and outgoing person who smiles a lot which always seemed to make Marlin smile. He always regrets making that smile fade sometimes by him getting frustrated at Dory's memory and him saying stuff he wouldn't mean.

He really hoped she had just forgotten those moments by now. Without thinking, Marlin moved closer to Dory. Pretty soon the two were only inches apart. Marlin yawned, raising his arms to stretch. Once he lowered his arms it took him a second to realize one of his arms was draped over Dory's shoulders.

Marlin's mind was screaming at him to move his arm but he didn't.

There was a pain in his chest that kept him from moving away. But the pain in his chest felt different than normal. It actually felt right. Suddenly to Marlin's surprise, instead of moving away, Dory rested her head on Marlin's shoulder. The touch gave him a shiver down his spine, but oddly in a good way. He then laid his head against Dory's, again without thinking.

The two ended up falling asleep on the bench. Marlin surprisingly wasn't worried. He knew Hank was substituting for Mr. Ray and he was gonna take Nemo home. He just didn't want this moment to end. Even when his mind kept yelling at him against it.

Marlin slowly opened his eyes, he looked around, wondering where he was. It took him a moment to realize he was still on the bench where he was sitting on but what caught him off guard was the position he was in. Marlin was laying on his back on the bench with Dory sleeping on top of his chest.

His heart skipped a beat and his face heated up more. He sighed, staring at Dory sleeping for a moment. She was nuzzling her head right where his heart was. Marlin chuckled, tucking a strand of Dory's hair behind her ear. He was about to fall asleep again before he heard someone clear their throat, making him jump, Dory somehow not waking up.

"Hey love birds!" Nemo teased, waving at his father. "You think you can do that indoors?" Hank jokingly asked, earning a fist bump from Nemo. Marlin was so embarrassed but hid it the best he could by rolling his eyes in annoyance. "It's not what you think, she started it." Marlin argued. "Oh sure she did, lover boy." Hank said sarcastically, making Nemo laugh.

To Hank's credit, he's more talkative than he was before. He'd still have his sarcasm but sometimes uses it to make people laugh. Marlin sighed, trying to ignore this very moment. "Well, thanks for taking my son home." Marlin told Hank, changing the subject which would be somewhat impossible due to the position he's in. "Don't mention it." Before Hank went back in his car he had this to say.

"Hey if you ever need a best man, hit me up!" Before Marlin could respond, Hank drove out of the driveway. He just scowled at Hank's car as it disappeared once it made a turn. Marlin grumbled insults under his breath angrily before Nemo spoke up. "So how did you two end up like... this?" He asked, curiously.

"Son, just go inside, we'll come in a few minutes." Nemo, knowing he wouldn't get any answer if he argued with his dad further nodded and went inside the house. Marlin sighed, staring back at Dory, still sleeping. He really wished that they would stay like this longer but he couldn't just leave his son.

"Dory, wake up." He whispered, gently shaking her awake. She slowly opened her bright magenta eyes. Once they were fully open they were staring at Marlin confused, her cheeks burning as much as Marlin's once she realized she was on top of him. "W-What happened?" Was all she managed to ask. Marlin cringed remembering Hank teasing him like an elementary kid.

"Yeah, long story short, your 'brother' found us out here." "What do you mean? I have a brother?" Dory asked, memory loss obviously kicking in. Marlin chuckled and helped Dory up. "Nevermind."

A/N: Dang! I mean I know I said it was gonna be short but I didn't think I'd get to 1284 words! Again let me know if you want more, I love doing these Dorlin shorts :3 Anyways hope you enjoyed!

~Rxin3


	4. Christmas 2017 Short (w Dorlin)

**A/N: Yes I'm doing another one, shut up! I'm sorry I just really love shipping Dorlin! :3 It's one of my favorite ships of all time! I wrote this one all the way back in December of 2017 but I wanted to publish this anyway. Also it will state that the characters in the human version live in a warm climate, but I've since updated that, so I made them live in Pennsylvania (USA) because it would make the journey to both California and Australia believable in the Human AU**

It was the middle of December, and everyone's already getting festive this year. Especially people down in warmer climates with little to no snow. (A/N: btw I live in Florida so this crap always happens to me ;-;) Those people made up for it by spending quality time with their families, friends, and loved ones like the Brooks and Tang residences.

(A/N: Yeah I made them Marlin and Dory's last names. Marlin's is Brooks because it's the same last name as his voice actor. I would do the same for Dory but Dory Degeneres sounds too obvious so I went with Dory Tang like the species of her original fish counterpart)

"Dad, can I put up the star?" Nemo pleaded, excitedly. Marlin looked down at his son, chuckling at Nemo's enthusiasm. "Alright, come here." Marlin said, hoisting Nemo on his shoulders so he could reach the top of the Christmas tree. "Dory, you got the star?" Marlin asked, scanning the room for her. "What star?" Dory was holding the star in her hand, barely noticing it there.

"The one in your hand." Dory looked down to her left hand and noticed the star. "Oh there it is, how did that get there?" Marlin grinned, rolling his eyes. "Hand it to Nemo." Dory nodded, reached over to Nemo and handed him the star. Nemo took the star and carefully placed it on top of the Christmas tree. Marlin set him back down after and took out the outlet for the Christmas lights. "Perfect, let's just hope this works."

Marlin plugged the two outlets together and the tree glowed with flashing colorful lights dancing all around the tree, on top, the star shining brighter than ever. "Wow, it looks so beautiful!" Dory chimed, staring at the glowing lights. Marlin stopped for a moment, his grin faded. He remembered someone else saying those exact words after putting up the Christmas tree.

️️️️️️️

"Oh, Marlin! It looks so beautiful!" Coral, Marlin's wife said, staring at the Christmas lights in awe. Marlin grinned and brought Coral closer to him. He rubbed Coral's 5 month pregnant belly and smiled. "Wait till next year. The kids will love it." Coral chuckled, kissing Marlin's cheek.

"Dad?" Nemo asked, snapping Marlin back to reality. "Are you feeling okay?" Marlin ruffled his son's hair and gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, I just need a moment. Okay? Just stay with Dory." "Um, okay." Marlin nodded, walking upstairs to his room. Once he closed the door, tears started to fall.

Meanwhile downstairs, Dory and Nemo just stared up stairs, wondering what was bothering Marlin so much. "What's wrong with dad?" Nemo asked, a bit worried. "Something's wrong with dad? I wonder what happened." Dory said, her memory loss kicking in. "After we finished decorating the tree, dad went upstairs after you said how beautiful it was."

Nemo explained, the moment playing back in Dory's mind. "Oh goodness, did I do anything to make him upset?" "I doubt it, he's always frustrated about your memory loss but he wouldn't be upset with you." Dory sighed, feeling like it was her fault. "I wish there was a way we could cheer him up." Nemo suddenly got an idea.

"Why don't we get him a present?" Nemo suggested, Dory glanced down at Nemo confused. "Get who a present?" She asked, making Nemo giggle. "Dad. Why not get my dad a Christmas present to cheer him up?" Dory's eyes lit up. "You're on to something Chico!" "Nemo." He corrected her. "Right, right." "So what do we get him?" Nemo and Dory stood there thinking for a second.

Dory then snapped her fingers, an idea popped into her head. "You remember your mom, Carol?" Dory finally asked. "Coral I believe, and why?" "I think I know what we can give Marty." "Marlin." Nemo corrected again. "Whatever, anyways-" Dory whispered the idea into Nemo's ear, he nodded and smiled, liking the gift idea. "You know what, that might work!" "What might work?" Dory asked, Nemo rolling his eyes, grinning.

Dory, Nemo, Jenny and Charlie arrived home with a small box neatly wrapped in Orange wrapping paper with a white ribbon tied on top. "I know for sure Marlin will love it." Charlie chimed. "I know he will, thank you for helping us wrap it." Nemo thanked Jenny and Charlie. "No problem sweetie." Jenny ruffled Nemo's already messy hair.

"Now to put it under the tree and-" Dory said before stopping once the four of them saw Marlin glaring at her and Nemo. "There you two are! Where have you been!?" Marlin angrily demanded. He turned to Jenny and Charlie and calmly thanked them for bringing the two home, they nodded and left. Marlin turned back to Dory and Nemo, still glaring at them.

"You two know better than to leave the house with out telling me! Where did you even go!?" Dory and Nemo glanced at each other, Nemo nodded at Dory, telling her to speak. Dory sighed and finally spoke up. "Well, after you went upstairs all upset, we knew how sad you were so we thought we'd get you something to cheer you up." Dory explained, taking out the gift, Jenny and Charlie helped wrapped and handed it to Marlin. His anger softened when he saw the gift.

Marlin carefully untied the white ribbon and tested the orange wrapping paper, it was a small box. He opened it and inside was a watch pendant. Marlin opened the pendant and it was a small clock with a picture of him and Coral on their wedding day on it. Marlin rubbed his finger along the photo behind the tiny clock hands and held in tears.

"I-If you don't like it I-"Dory was about to say before being cut off again. "I love it." Marlin said under his breath. "You do?" Nemo asked hopefully. Marlin looked up at the two, his eyes glossy and full of happiness. He nodded and pulled Dory and Nemo into a hug. "Thank you two so much." Marlin chocked between tears. It was silent till Dory broke it by asking, "Thank us for what?"

Marlin and Nemo laughed, Dory soon laughing with them even without knowing why. "Merry Christmas you two." Marlin final said as their laughter died down. "Merry Christmas to you too Mar Mar." Dory took the watch pendant and put it around Marlin's neck. Marlin smiled, kissing Dory's cheek, making them both blush.

A/N: Oh god my writing is awful! I mean I was actually hesitant to publish this! I don't think I put in much effort into this one. I just wanted to make a cute and simple Christmas chapter and well I hope it's at least decent. Thanks again guys for reading! Love you guys!

~Rxin3️


	5. Peach's Sick Day

(I got sick one day and I suddenly got the idea to make this. Anyways hope you enjoy this badly written Gill X Peach Fluff)

? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ

It was an average Monday morning. The sun was rising, spreading its golden light onto the world. In a small apartment lived 7 roommates who barely escaped a lab that was disguised as a mental hospital. Gill, the leader of the 7 people whom they call themselves the "Tank Gang". Peach, Gill's girlfriend, Gurgle, Bubbles, Deb with her "sister" Flo, Bloat, And Jacques.

Peach, Deb, Bloat and Jacques have jobs at an Elementry school. It's the Elementry that a kid by the name of Nemo goes to. Nemo was taken from his father after disobeying him and was put into the lab with the Tank Gang. They soon worked together to help Nemo get out of the lab so he could reunite with his father. It's been about a year and a half since then and Gill is now Nemo's mentor.

He takes him to school every day along with Peach, Deb, Jacques and Bloat. Peach is a math teacher at the school, Deb works at the front desk of the guidance office, Bloat is a coach and Jacques is the janitor. Almost every week Gill would come along and help Peach in the mornings until after lunch when she gets to teach Nemo and his classmates.

See, Nemo gets his science teacher, Mr. Ray, for the first half of the day, then lunch and recess, then Peach at the second half of the day. Nemo was Peach's best student, getting good grades and being well behaved. Peach hasn't taken a sick day off throughout her job. Even when she was sick, she would still come to work.

This would worry Gill a lot. Peach would always keep her and Gill up all night with her working in the middle of the night. Gill always tries to convince her to take a sick day but Peach was too stubborn to do it. She never really takes a break, until today that is.

Peach's eyes slowly stirred open from the sunlight in her eyes. The first thing she saw was Gill sleeping next to her, his arms around her waist. Peach softly chuckled and carefully moved from the bed without waking up her sleeping partner. She immediately noticed that her head started to ache and her throat started to hurt.

She assumed it was just morning sickness or something and went into the restroom to take a shower, hoping it would go away. After she got dressed, it didn't go away, it only got worse. She started to cough. Peach knew that this couldn't ruin her day so she just pushed through it and headed down stairs.

? ﾟﾒﾖ? ﾟﾒﾖ? ﾟﾒﾖ? ﾟﾒﾖ? ﾟﾒﾖ? ﾟﾒﾖ? ﾟﾒﾖ? ﾟﾒﾖ?

She met up with the others who were already and talking to each other. When they took a look at Peach they were silent until Bloat spoke up. "Peach, are you okay?" "Yeah, of course I am, why do you ask?" She said before sneezing. "Bless you. Peach, no offense, but you look like a mess." said Deb. "Oh god if you have germs, stay like 10 feet away from me if you could." Gurgle backed up.

"Peach, chéri, you must've gotten sick." Jacques finally said, pointing out the elephant in the room. "Sick? I can't be sick, I have to teach." "Come on, can't you just take one day off?" Asked Gurgle. "No way! I would never ruin a perfect job record." Peach argued. "Peach, we know how much your job means to you, but you can't just keep over working yourself like this. It's not healthy." Deb said, placing a hand Peach's shoulder.

Gill finally came down stairs and met with everyone else. "What's going on?" He asked. "Mon amie, we think your amoureux is feeling mauvais." Jacques explained in French. Gill looked at him confused until Bloat groaned. "Gill, your girlfriend's sick and she's too stubborn to admit it!" Bloat shouted, earning a smack from Deb.

"Gill, I swear I'm fine." Peach assured, coughing afterwards. Gill stepped forward to try and help her but Peach held up a hand, signaling that she's fine. "My throat would always get raspy in the morning." "Psh, so you also constantly sneeze in the morning?" Bloat asked sarcastically, making Peach roll her eyes. "Look, we're gonna be late, let's just go and pick up Nemo and head to work."

Peach sneezed again. "Hold up, let me take a look at you." Gill grabbed Peach's hand, stopping her from walking out the door. She sighed and turned around, letting Gill check her. He placed a hand on her forehead and it was burning hot. "Peach, your burning up, this is the second time this month." Peach guiltily sighed. "Okay, I'm sick. But it's not gonna stop me from going to work."

Gill grabbed Peach's hand again then places his on her shoulders, causing her to face him again. "Not so fast. Peach you've done nothing but chores and work. As much as we appreciate it, there can be a limit. You stay up all night doing school work and it's getting you sick. It's staring to worry me. You got to take a break every once in a while."

"I'm sorry, Gill, but -" "No buts, Peach." Gill interrupted her. "You're taking the day off today so I can take care of you and let you rest, period." Peach looks down at the floor, refusing to face Gill. He sighed and lifted her chin up. "Look, I care about you and want what's best for you, and what you need right now is a break." Peach sighed. "Okay, but just for today." Gill softly grinned and kissed her cheek.

After saying goodbye to Bloat, Jacques and Deb, Gill takes Peach to their bedroom. Peach lays back down under the covers. "I'll be right back, okay? I'm gonna call Hank and ask him to substitute for you." Peach nodded as Gill left the room. He unlocked his phone, found Hank's contact number and tapped it. It rang three times until Hank answered.

"Hello?" Hank's voice was tried and raspy, Gill's call probably waking him up. "Hey, Hank, it's Gill." Hank wakes up a bit more and sits up on his bed. "Oh, hey, Gill. What is it?" He asked. "I actually need a favor from you. Peach's sick and I've convinced her to take a day off. Do you mind substituting her class?" Hank groaned a bit. "You know how much I hate substituting. Remember when I had to substitute for Mr. Ray for a long time?"

"I know, I know, but that was before the gang and I escaped and Mr. Ray was Nemo's only teacher. Plus Peach's class doesn't get that rowdy from what I heard." Hank sighed. "Alright, I'll do it." "Thank you so much, Hank. I owe you." "No need." Hank assured. "Hope Peach feels better. See ya." With that Hank hung up.

"Thanks, bye." Gill turned off his phone and headed back into his bedroom where Peach laid, sleeping peacefully. He chuckled a little and laid next to her, pulling her close so that she was laying against his chest. He wrapped one arm around Peach's waist and the other was stroking her short pink hair. "Sleep well, love." Gill whispered before falling asleep himself.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Around 3:30 in the afternoon, Peach started to slowly wake up. She still didn't feel well, her nose stuffed up and her head still throbbing. She looked over at Gill who was still asleep and smiled softly. She was grateful she had someone like him to look out for her and take care of her. She nuzzled against Gill's chest, letting his warmth embrace her.

Gill woke up a moment later, a yawn escaping his mouth. He looked down at Peach and chuckled. "Hey, Pinky. How are you feeling?" He said in a tired voice. "It hasn't gone away. My head still aches." Said Peach, as she sniffled after she spoke. Gill leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Does it ache now?" "Not as much." Gill grinned and pecked Peach's lips.

The two leaned in for another kiss until they heard a knock on the door. "That's probably the others, I'll go get it." Said Gill, leaving the bed. Peach nodded and laid back down. Gill headed downstairs and towards the front door. To his surprise, Marlin, Nemo, Dory and Hank were there along with Deb, Bloat and Jacques. "Um hey, what are you all doing here?" Gill asked.

"We heard Peach was sick." Answered Marlin. "So we all pitched in and got her this" Dory said, handing Gill a pink basket full of spa goods like shampoos, soaps, lotions, body washes, etc. It was all nicely wrapped in a pink bow. (Kinda like this one⬇️)

"Wow, thank you guys so much. I know she'll love this." Gill thanked them. "Of course, she deserves it." Said Hank. "Tell Peach we hope she feels better." said Nemo making Gill chuckle. "I will, thanks again." After saying their goodbyes, Marlin, Nemo, Dory and Hank left. Gill looked at Deb, Bloat and asked "Did you guys help as well?"

"Oui, she really did need a break so we gave them the idea of the panier cadeau." Answered Jacques. Gill grinned. "Thanks guys, you're the best." "No problem, Gill." Said Deb. "Now go back up to your lover you sly fox." Bloat teased, nudging Gill's arm with his shoulder. Gill laughed, thanking them one last time and headed back up to his bedroom.

He noticed that Peach has fallen back asleep. Gill shook his head amusingly and went over to her side. He set the basket down by her night stand and kissed her cheek. "Feel better, Pinky." Gill whispered before quietly heading back downstairs to let Peach get some rest.


	6. Mirror (IDK WHAT TO CALL THIS)

**A/N: This was a bell ringer for my English III class that I wrote back in October 2018. And before you go commenting it, yes this is referencing "Finding Dory" and it switches from young dory to her parents' point of view with it all being told throughout Dory's memory like the movie. This is kinda like an idea of Human Dory's backstory because yee**

 _A woman was looking into a mirror, when sudden memories flash of her younger and happier. She's with her parents, playing hide and seek and collecting sea shells on the beach. Her mother was kind and loving and her father was wise and assuring. One night, things changed when she over hears her mother crying as her father was trying to assure her. "What's gonna happen to her? She won't be able to make it out on her own with her-" "Shh." Her sobs were cut off by her husband's shushing. "It's gonna be okay, don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine." He assured soothingly, gently stroking his wife's light blue hair. Quick to act, the girl wanted to cheer her mother up by finding her a purple shell by the beach, knowing that they were her favorite. So she sneaks out of the house and heads off toward the beach that's sitting right by her house. Her parents noticed her missing and went out to go look for her. The girl kept searching and searching until she felt the ground disappear from her feet as she started to fall off the ledge her parents would always warn her about and tell her to never go near. Hearing the girl's screams, her parents run off to where they think it came from, frantically calling her name. When they got to the ledge, they don't see their daughter. The girl lands on the ground, a world of pain stung throughout her body. She slowly got up and started calling for her mommy and daddy but there was no response. She soon got scared and started calling for anyone for help. She stopped trying and sat by the wall of the ledge, crying into her knees, knowing she was lost and away from her dearest mother and father. Soon, she started forgetting their names, what they look like, the fact they're her parents, until she soon fully forgets her parents entirely for she has short-term memory loss._


	7. Winter Wonderland

Published on Watpad ( MalloryMynatt): June 20th 2018

The snow was falling lightly to the ground during a calm winter morning. Nemo was the first to wake up. He looked out his window and gasped once he saw the snow outside. In a flash, he ran towards his father's room. "Dad! Daddy! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Nemo shouted, excitedly hoping on his dad's bed. Suddenly his door opened and a woman with blue hair tied in a ponytail entered the room. "I heard some noise, what's going on, Marlin?" Marlin groaned and sat up in his bed.

"Nothing, Dory. We're okay." He assured Dory. "Dory! Wanna go outside in the snow?" Nemo asked. "What's snow?" Dory asked. Nemo lead Dory to the window in Marlin's room and moved the curtains for Dory to see the snowfall outside. "It's that." Nemo said, pointing out the window. Dory stared in awe at the fluffy white particles falling. "Wow, it's beautiful!" "Come on! Let's go outside and play in it!" The two were about to run outside before Marlin called out to them. "Hold it, you two!" Nemo and Dory stopped and turned around. "Yeah, Dad?" Nemo asked.

"Wear warmer clothes, and don't stay outside for too long." Marlin ordered. The two nodded. "We will, Marty." "Marlin, and good. Have fun you two." "Yay! Come on, Dory!" Nemo shouted, rushing downstairs, Dory quickly following after. Marlin chuckled and got up from his bed. He went down into the kitchen to make some coffee. 'What am I gonna do with those two.' He thought to himself, smiling.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Once Dory and Nemo put on their jackets, boots and scarfs, they went out to the backyard and saw the huge blanket of snow. Nemo ran to it, jumped right into the snow and laughed. Dory jumped in as well and they both shared laughs. Nemo started to move his arms and legs up and down. "What are you doing, Chico?" Dory asked. "I'm making a snow angel." "A snow angel?" Nemo stood up.

"Yeah, just move you arms and legs a few times and when you stand up and look down, it'll look like you made an angel." He explained. Dory nodded and moved her arms and legs. She stood up and looked at her snow angel, she giggled. "You're right, it does look like an angel." Dory then looked around and got an idea. She rolled some snow into a small ball and picked it up. "What are you making?" Nemo asked.

Dory then took the snow ball and threw it at Nemo. It hits him in the face, making Dory laugh. She stops laughing when she sees Nemo cry. "Fabio? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Nemo's sobs turn into giggles. "What's so funny?" Dory asks. "I was just messing with you, Dory. I'm not hurt." Dory sighs in relief. Nemo then makes a snow ball as well and throws it at Dory. She laughs and makes more snow balls. "Snow ball fight!" Nemo shouts before making more snow balls to throw at Dory.

The two have been having their snow ball fight for about 20 minutes all the while they shared laughs between one another. While Dory was making another snow ball, she didn't see that there was a big rock in the snow so the rock ended up in the snow ball. She looked around to find where Nemo was hiding, aims and throws the snow ball towards Nemo. When it hits him, the impact knocks him to the ground.

Dory, still thinking it was a game, was laughing. "Gotcha Elmo!" Once she realized Nemo wasn't getting up she approached him. "Bingo? Are you okay?" She asks, trying to shake him awake. There was no response, She started to get worried. "Oh no, what have I done! Don't worry, Harpo. I'm gonna go get your dad. I'll be right back." With that, Dory ran back into the house as fast as she could. "Martin!"

? ﾟﾌﾨ? ﾟﾌﾨ? ﾟﾌﾨ? ﾟﾌﾨ? ﾟﾌﾨ? ﾟﾌﾨ? ﾟﾌﾨ? ﾟﾌﾨ?

Meanwhile, Marlin was in the kitchen, taking a sip of his coffee, when Dory busts in through the backyard door. "Marty! It's Lilo! He's not moving! Help!" Dory panics. "Whoa whoa, Dory calm down. What's going on." "Just come outside! Quickly! Fabio's hurt!" Marlin's heart stopped and his eyes widened. Nemo getting hurt was like him being shot multiple times in the chest. "What!?" Within seconds, he grabs his jacket and runs outside.

He finds his son laying unconscious on the snowy ground. Nemo's forehead was bleeding and his breathing was small but still present. Marlin finds a rock next to where he was presumably hit. He turns to Dory and asked what happened. "Um..." Dory tried to remember what happened before she ran inside to get Marlin.

"We were having a snow ball fight... I guess threw a snow ball at him too hard and he hasn't moved since." Dory explains. "If that's the case, then how come there's a rock next to him and his head is bleeding?" "What?" Dory got a closer look and he was right. "Oh no, I guess when I was making that snow ball, a rock ended up in it."

"Dory! You have to pay attention when your making a snow ball!" "I'm so sorry, I-" "Let's just get him to the hospital." Marlin pick up Nemo and goes back inside the house. Dory guiltily follows him inside. Marlin grabs a cloth and places it over Nemo's wound. "Martin, I'm-" "I don't want to hear it, let's just go." Marlin cuts her off and makes his way to his car.

Dory was crushed by his words. The only other time Marlin snapped at her was half a year ago when they were looking for her parents. They just barely escaped a psychopath with one eye, Dory was still running holding Marlin's hand whilst he was holding his son with his other arm. "Dory! Dory, Slow down We're not being chased anymore." "Are you sure?" She asked before bumping into a tree.

"Jenny and Charlie. Jenny and Charlie! I just remembered their names! We have to keep going. We're so close. Huh?" Dory turned around and saw Marlin aiding Nemo, asking if he was okay. She was too distracted from her finally remembering her parents names that she didn't realize she caused Nemo to get hurt.

"Oh my goodness! Nemo! Are you okay? What happened?" Dory asked, rushing to Nemo's side. "Not now, Dory. Please!" Marlin said, making her back off. She did so, still feeling guilty. A second passed and she forgot what has happened so when she saw Nemo again, she tried to help, but Marlin made her back off again. "I said, 'not now.' You've done enough." He said, getting annoyed.

"I have? Oh no. But I can fix it. I can. I'll go get help." Before she could do anything, Marlin spoke again, with the most harshest words he's even used to her. "You know what you can do, Dory? You can go wait over there. Go wait over there and forget. It's what you do best." Dory's eyes widened and tears started to fall down her face.

"You're right. I don't know why I thought I could do this. Find my family. I can't do this. I'm so sorry. I'll fix it." Dory went off away from the two to go and look for help. And the rest was fate. She knew Marlin apologized multiple times after he said that to her, but it always still haunted her. Like some cruel person possessed Marlin, making him act differently from how he would normally.

When they got to the car, Marlin laid his son down in the back seats. "You're gonna be okay. Just hang in there." He told him, gently closing the door. He got into the driver's seat, Dory sitting next to him in the passengers seat. The whole drive to the hospital was painfully silent. Dory wanted to say something to him or at least apologize but she knew it would make him more mad so she just stayed quiet.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Once they got to the hospital, a doctor took a look at the impact. He got a small concussion but he's said to survive with only a few cuts and bruises. He was lucky too, he could've been more seriously injured, or possibly even killed if that snow ball was thrown harder.

Nemo was laying in a hospital bed, still unconscious. Marlin looked over his son with despair, while Dory looked extremely regretful. 'If I had just paid attention, none of this would've happened!' She thought. 'I've almost seriously hurt little Chico and it's all my fault' Tears And sobs started to freely fall again. Marlin notices this and sighs. "Dory?" He finally asks her.

"I'm so sorry, Marvin! It's all my fault! I didn't watch what I was doing and it hurt Nemo in the process!" Dory cried, sobbing louder. "Dory-" "I may have almost seriously hurt your own son because of my dumb mind. I don't get how you can even call me a friend still after what had just happened." Marlin sighed once more and finally spoke. "It's okay. I know you tend to forget simple things like safety."

"But I still hurt Nemo. I'm a bad influence." "Dory, no you're not. You just forget sometimes and I understand." Dory wipes a few tears away. "So, you're not mad about me hurting your son?" She asked. "I was upset at first, but I realized he could've had it much worse. And you didn't mean to do it anyway. He's going to be alright, that's all I care about right now."

Dory smiled a bit and hugged Marlin. He was surprised by that sudden move but returns the hug anyway. "I'm sorry I forgot." She mumbled. "Dory, don't ever be sorry about your memory. You can't control it and it's completely understandable. Just try to at least be more careful next time, okay?" Dory let go and nodded. The two suddenly heard Nemo's voice, he's probably woken up.

"Daddy?" "Nemo!" Marlin quickly hugged Nemo. "I'm so glad you're alright, son." "W-What happened?" Nemo asked, sitting up on the hospital bed. "It's all my fault, Fabio." Dory confessed. "We were having a snow ball fight outside and I accidentally hit you with a snow ball that had a rock inside it. If I had just paid attention to my surroundings, none of this would be happening right now. I'm really sorry, Bingo."

Nemo gave Dory a warm smile and hugged her. "It's okay, you didn't mean it." "You don't hate me?" Dory asked. "Of course not. Why would I? You're my best friend." Dory let go of Nemo, new tears present. "Really?" Nemo nods with a toothy grin. Dory brings him and Marlin in for a group hug. They both returned the embrace, sharing a few chuckles.

"Alright, let's see if the doctor will let you go home." Marlin said, letting go and heading out the room. He comes back with the doctor that was treating Nemo. "Well, Nemo, since you only have minor injuries that will go away, you're allowed to go home." Nemo smiled and thanked the doctor. Minutes later the three drove back home. "Hey dad, can me and Dory play outside when we get home?" Nemo asked, making Marlin chuckle.

"I think you two have had enough excitement for one day, or even one week." Both Dory and Nemo aww'd in defeat. "How about I make both of you some hot chocolate?" Dory and Nemo's eyes lit up, they nodded vigorously. Marlin laughed. "Good." "Ooh! I want marshmallows on mine! With whip cream!" Nemo shouted. "You got it, kiddo." "Ooh! Me too! I want marshmallows on... what are we having again?" Dory asked, forgetting their conversation earlier. Marlin and Nemo laughed, Dory soon joining in. "Oh Dory." Marlin said between giggles.


	8. Drowning Distress

Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): June 26 2018

Marlin and Dory had planned to meet up with Hank, Crush, Destiny, Bailey, Peach and Gill at the tbeach. Marlin had just dropped off his son, Nemo at Jenny and Charlie's home, just across the street from his home. "Now you promise to be good to Jenny and Charlie, okay?" Marlin asked. "I will, dad. I promise." Said Nemo. "Good, we'll be back in a few hours." Marlin walked over to Dory. "Alright, have fun you two." Said Charlie, waving to Marlin and Dory. "We will, bye!"

Before they left, Jenny gave one last hug to her daughter. "You be careful, okay? And stay close to Marlin." Marlin blushed. "I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt." Marlin promised. "Thank you so much, Marlin." Said Charlie. Marlin nodded, took Dory's hand, and the two made their way out the door. The two got into Marlin's car, but Marlin got a call before he could start the car.

He checked his phone and saw Crush's number. "Who's calling?" Dory asked, sitting at the passenger seat. "Crush." Marlin said before answering the phone. "Hello?" "Duuude, we're at the beach already! Where are you?" Crush immediately asked. "I just dropped Nemo off at Jenny and Charlie's we're on our way now." "Good, we'll see ya there." "Alright, bye." Marlin hung up. "Are they already there?" Dory asked. "Yep, we must be late."

Marlin turned the key into the ignition and backed the car out of the drive way. On the way to the beach, Dory fell asleep on Marlin's shoulder. Marlin chuckled and kissed her forehead. Once they finally got to the beach, Marlin gently shook Dory awake. "Hey, sleepyhead. We're here." Dory woke up and rubbed her eyes. "We are? How long was I out?" "Most of the ride." "Oh, I'm sorry." "That's okay, it was a long drive anyway." Dory nodded and the two got out of the car.

While Marlin was looking for the others, he was immediately greeted to a loud "Duuuuuude! You made it!" followed by a one crushing hug from Crush. "C-Crush! Can't breathe!" Marlin choked. "Oh, sorry dude." Crush apologized, letting go if Marlin. "Relax a little, Crush." Someone behind Marlin said. It turned out to be Hank and next to him were Gill and Peach. "They just got here not two seconds ago and you already put someone in a chokehold." Hank joked.

"Hey, Frank!" Dory greeted, hugging her dreadlocked friend. "It's still Hank, Kid." Hank corrected, hugging her back. "Good to see you again, Hank." Said Marlin, shaking Hank's free hand. "You too, Marlin." Hank said, letting go of Dory. "So, where are Destiny and Bailey?" Asked Dory. "Oh, they're at the beach already. They picked out a spot for us." Peach explained. "Great, let's go." Marlin said and the six of them headed to the beach. Meanwhile, Destiny and Bailey were talking by their spot. Bailey spotted the others and waved to them. "Hey, guys!" He greeted.

"Dory!" Destiny practically ran towards Dory. "Destiny! Pedestrian! Pedestrian!" Bailey shouted. "Huh?" Before Bailey could respond, Destiny crashed into Dory, causing the two to land into the sand. "Ow." Dory groaned. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Dory!" Destiny quickly helped Dory up. "Are you okay, Dory?" Marlin asked, checking her for any injuries. "Yep, I'm fine." Dory replied. "Destiny, you got to be more careful next time." Bailey said once he caught up with everyone else. "I know, I'm sorry." Destiny apologized.

Later on, Dory and Destiny were talking in the water, Marlin was talking Bailey and Hank on the shore, Gill was playing his guitar whilst Peach laid next to him and Crush was catching some waves on his surf board. It was turning out to be a fun normal afternoon, until grey clouds started to form. "Huh?" Asked Hank, staring at the sudden storm. "It's probably gonna rain." Marlin assumed. "Yeah, we gotta head back." Said Bailey. "Okay, I'll get Gill and Peach. Marlin, go get Crush. And Bailey, you get Destiny and Dory." Marlin and Bailey nodded, heading off to where they're told to go.

Bailey made it to the area of water where Dory and Destiny were. "Guys! Get back! It's gonna rain!" He called out to them. "Huh? Who's calling us?" Destiny asked, squinting her eyes so she could see. "Um.. oh Hailey!" Dory answered. "You mean Bailey?" "Yeah, whatever." "Come on, then. Let's get back to shore." Said Destiny, swimming back towards the sand. While trying to head back, Destiny's foot got caught in some coral. "Help! I'm stuck!" Destiny yelled, before sinking underwater, struggling to free her foot.

"Destiny! Hold on, I got you!" Dory swam to Destiny and tried to pull her out, failing every attempt. Bailey was looking over to where the two are. "What's going on? Why aren't they coming?" He asked. By that time the others were with him, watching as well. "Dude, I think Destiny's stuck!" Said Crush. "What!?" Bailey quickly ran out towards them. "Bailey, wait!" Shouted Marlin, before running after him. "Crush, come with me, the rest of you stay here, okay?" Gill ordered. "Be careful, Gill." Said Peach.

Gill kissed Peach's forehead. "I will, I promise." Gill said before he and Crush caught up with the others. Destiny struggled to breathe whilst still trying to get unstuck. She couldn't hold it in anymore and passed out. By the time she did, Bailey, Marlin, Crush and Gill arrived. "Guys, hurry! She lost consciousness!" Dory pleaded, tears falling from her face. Gill turned over to Marlin and signaled him to follow him. Gill took a breath and went underwater, Marlin proceeding to do the same. Gill found Destiny's foot caught on a piece of coral. He took a second to think of a way to free her. He got an idea and signaled Marlin again.

He pointed to a rock that was next to him. Marlin nodded and went to grab it. He gave it to Gill and he turned back around. He took the rock and used it to break the coral that caught Destiny's foot. After s few hits, the coral broke and her foot was free. Marlin and Gill swam back up. "We got her unstuck." Said Gill. "Thank goodness." Bailey said, taking one of Destiny's arms and wrapping it around his shoulders. "Crush, a little help please?" "Sure thing dude." Crush took Destiny's other arm and set it over his shoulders. The two carried Destiny back to shore while the others followed.

Peach and Hank ran over to Destiny and helped her to the shore once she got close. "What do we do? She's still passed out." Bailey asked. "Don't worry, I was a nurse. I got this." Peach chimed. "Wait a minute, you were part of the medical field?" Gill asked, making Peach blush a bit. "Yeah, that was before I was put into that lab." "Guys, we can talk about this later. We got bigger matters to tend to." Said Hank. Peach nodded and started to press down on Destiny's chest. It took a minute but Destiny finally gained consciousness. She started to cough loudly whilst trying to breathe. "Destiny! Thank goodness you're alive!"

Bailey immediately pulled her into a hug and showered her with kisses. "I was so worried! I though I lost you!" "U-Um, what do you mean? What happened?" Asked Destiny. "Yeah, what did happen? I don't remember any of the past couple of minutes." Dory commented. "You drowned, but thankfully, Peach managed to save your life." Marlin explained. Destiny looked over to Peach and smiled. "Thank you, Peach." "It was nothing, I just did what I had to." Peach rubbed the back of her neck. "Welp you still managed to impress me once again." Gill said before kissing Peach's cheek.

"Well now what do we do, dudes? It's raining cats and dogs." Said Crush. "We better head back home." Hank suggested. The others nodded and headed to their cars. While driving back, Destiny laid her head on Bailey's shoulder. "I'm sorry about today." She apologized. Bailey put an arm around her. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. From now on, I promise to be your eyes no matter what." Destiny slightly giggled. "You're such a sweetheart, Bailey." "Well I want best for my Dest."

? ﾟﾏﾖ? ﾟﾏﾖ? ﾟﾏﾖ? ﾟﾏﾖ? ﾟﾏﾖ? ﾟﾏﾖ? ﾟﾏﾖ? ﾟﾏﾖ?

A/N: I couldn't come up with the best title so I'm sorry about that. I'm also not really proud of the first part that was focusing too much on Marlin and Dory even though this was supposed to be a short centered around Destiny X Bailey. I also tried to look up Marlin, Crush, Hank, Bailey, and Peach's voice actors to see if they have ever been in the medical field and I found nothing. Though fun fact, Hank's actor, Ed O'Neil had trained in martial arts for around 22 years so I decided to put a bit of that element into Hank's personality. So since I found nothing relating to the medical field, I had to choose the character who would probably fit the best when it came to medical situations. I chose Peach, because she seems like the smartest out of the Tank Gang and would probably know a thing or two about anything. Also as I'm writing this, it's storming outside ironically XD Anyways, hope you somewhat enjoyed this!

~ Rxin3 ?￢ﾘﾔ️


	9. Father's Day

Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): June 26 2018

 **A/N: Introducing my OC Bluebell! She will be featured in some of these shorts just to let you know. I'll give you a little bio about her before we get to the short.**

 ** **Basics****

 ** **×First Name: Bluebell****

 ** **×Last Name: N/A****

 ** **+Origin/Country: Finland****

 ** **×Age: 10****

 ** **+Appeared Age: 10 (slightly shorter than Nemo)****

 ** **×Birthday: May 8th****

 ** **+Astronomical/Zodiac Sign: Taurus**** ️

 ** **×Sex: Female****

 ** **×Sexual Orientation: Straight****

 ** **+Crush: Squirt (No I'm not a Squirt fangirl...)****

 ** **Appearance****

 ** **×Hair×****

 ** **Color: Blue (lighter than Dory's)****

 ** **Style: Bun****

 ** **Length: Long up to the top of her back****

 ** **Hiory****

 ** **×Backstory: She used to live with her parents in a small cabin home in Finland. The family was dirt poor and they couldn't afford anything. Her mother always did the chores, cooked meals, paid the bills, and taking care of her daughter on top of that. Her father was a rude man who would always have a beer in his hand. He would abuse Bluebell and her mother. One day it went too far, and Bluebell's father ended up killing her mother via stab wounds. Her father was arrested for murder and Bluebell was put into an orphanage. Bluebell would constantly attempt to sneak out of it. When one of her attempts finally worked, she used her savings to buy a plane ticket to California. She sat there on the streets alone for a couple weeks, until she was found by Dory. Dory was walking with her friend Peach when she noticed her sitting alone. Dory decided to take her back home and asked her boyfriend, Marlin if she could live with them. Marlin was at first skeptical but agreed. Now Bluebell is the adopted daughter of Marlin and Dory and now lives with a better and more happier family.****

 ** **×Highs: Her getting adopted****

 ** **×Lows: Being abused****

 ** **Relatives****

 ** **×Parents: Her biological father (in prison) Her biological mother (deceased) Marlin (adopted father) Dory (adopted mother)****

 ** **×Siblings: Nemo (adopted brother)****

 ** **×Other: Jenny and Charlie (adopted grandparents)****

 ** **Characteristics****

 ** **×Nature/Personality: Shy but very curious. She's not the smartest among her friends, but she does know a lot and has a good heart.****

 ** **×Good Characteristics:****

 **•** ** **Sweet****

 ** **Curious****

 **•** ** **Pretty wise for a young girl****

 ** **Manages to pull off having to use to live with a horrid family****

 **•** ** **Was raised by a wonderful mother before she passed away****

 ** **×Bad Characteristics:****

 **•** ** **Shy****

 ** **Has Autism****

 **•** ** **Has PTSD of her father's abuse****

 ** **Has heterochromia (where her eyes are two different colors, the right eye being magenta like Dory and the left eye dark orange like Marlin)****

 ** **A/N: Anyways, that's it, enjoy the short fic!****

 _*Father's Day, years ago...*_

 _"You ungrateful slob! I do everything for you and our daughter along with myself and all I get in return is a rude alcoholic husband!"_

 _"I do provide! I gave us a roof over our heads and gave you the brat!"_

 _"How dare you call our daughter that!"_

 _"Well she's not my child!"_

 _"She is your daughter as much as she is mine!"_

 _"That autistic brat means dirt to me!"_

 _"I can't take this anymore! I want a divorce!"_

 _*his anger starts to bottle up*_

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"I. Want. A. Divorce! And I'm taking Bluebell with me!"_

 _*She starts to leave the room but he grabs her arm*_

 _"Oh no you don't! You are to stay in this house weather you like it or not!_

 _"I don't have to listen to you anymore! Bluebell and I aren't you slaves!"_

 _*He slaps her across the face causing her to fall over*_

 _"Ow!"_

 _"You had your chance, woman. I guess you need to be taught a lesson with a permanent punishment."_

 _*He goes into the kitchen and grabs a knife*_

 _"N-No! Don't do this!"_

 _*He starts stabbing her in the chest*_

 _"AAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _* minutes later, the police bust through the door*_

 _"Freeze! Drop the knife and no one will get hurt!"_

 _*He drops the knife and gets cuffed by the police*_

 _"Don't think I'm through with your little brat! I'll come back for you! Just you wait!"_

Bluebell's eyes shot open as she jerked up and sat up in her bed. She breathed heavily, only realizing she was dreaming. 'But it wasn't a dream, it wasn't even a nightmare' she thought. 'It was a flashback' Bluebell started to cry, covering her eyes with her hands. She then heard a slight knock coming from her door, making her jump a bit. "Bluebell, it's Marlin. Are you alright?" Marlin asked. "Um, I guess." She replied. The door opened revealing Marlin. "Are you sure? I heard you scream and cry." "Oh, you did? I'm sorry. I had a bad dream I guess."

Marlin stepped into the room and sat next to Bluebell on her bed. "What was it about?" He gently asked. "I-I um.." "If you don't want to talk about it, that's alright with me." "It's okay, I'll tell you." Bluebell assures, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I had a flashback of back when I was living in Finland." "What happened?" Asked Marlin. "It was Father's Day and M-My parents were arguing, my dad kept calling me a spoiled brat and said how I meant nothing to him. It then got to a point where my father had enough and he killed my mother with a knife." Bluebell explained while tears were falling and sobs formed.

"Ever since that day, I would always have the same nightmare on Father's Day. I've never liked Father's Day but that day just made it much worse for me." Bluebell couldn't hold it in any longer and started to cry harder. Marlin noticed this and pulled her into a hug. She started to cry into Marlin's chest and said "I don't want it to happen again." "And it won't happen again. I'll make sure of it." Marlin assured her, rubbing her shaking back. Bluebell moves from Marlin's chest, tears still in her eyes. "H-How do you know it won't happen again? My dad is still alive in jail and could possibly break out." "Because I'm nothing like your father and I would never even think about hurting you. I care about you, Nemo and Dory more than anything and want to keep you guys safe from harms way."

Bluebell smiled a little sand hugged Marlin again. "I promise, I'll protect you from anyone who attempts to hurt you, including your father." Marlin vowed. "T-Thank you Marlin." "No problem, and if you have another nightmare about this, come talk to me, okay?" Bluebell nodded. At that moment she knew for sure she was now safe. Her father was in prison for good and she's being looked after by the most amazing family in the world. She knew Nemo meant the world to Marlin and he wouldn't do anything to him like her father did to her. She now has that father figure she needed all those years.

The two were silent for a few moments until Marlin spoke up again. "You think you're up for celebrating Father's Day today?" Bluebell was silent for a moment but spoke up. "Y-Yeah. I think I am." Marlin grinned and hugged her one last time before both of them headed downstairs. 


	10. The Date

Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): I think July 9th 2018

 **A/N: WOOOO ANOTHER GILL X PEACH SHORT! Don't worry, I'll try to do a Dorlin one soon. I just got the idea while listening to "Chaos of the night" from Bride of Discord (CHECK IT OUT ON YT ITS AMAZING) and making the chapter art. Also images of what the characters wore during the second half of the short will be at the end. Anyways, here we go!**

(9:00 am)

Gill organized a meeting with the rest of the Lab Gang, excluding Peach, Marlin, Dory, Nemo, Hank, Bailey and Destiny. They all met up at a nearby park at one of the picnic benches. "So, what's going on, Gill? Why did you ask us to come here?" Hank asked. "I asked you all to come here because I need your help." Explained Gill. "Help with what?" Asked Dory. Gill paused, then spoke a moment later. "I want to organize a special date for Peach and I." Dory, Deb and Destiny aw'd whilst the others had a couple of questions. "But why do you want OUR help to set up a special date for Peach?" Bailey asked. "Well, okay, here's how it started..."

? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ?

It was around 10:30 pm, Gill was sitting out by the balcony in his bedroom, smoking whilst waiting for Peach to get done working. Since summer was rolling around, she didn't have much to grade to assign this time which relieved Gill. 'At least she doesn't work in the summer.' He thought. 'She really needs a break.' He suddenly heard Peach coming up the stairs. Gill burned his cigarette on the ash tray and headed inside. "Hey, Pinky. Finished with work?" He greeted before noticing that Peach was stumbling a bit, looking like she would pass out at any moment. "Y-Yeah, I finished." Her eyes suddenly fell closed and she lost her balance. Before she could fall to the floor, Gill was quick enough to catch her.

"Whoa, Peach, Are you okay? You look tired." He helped her up. "Is it that obvious? Summer is nearly here, yet for some reason they're making the students test in my classroom, I have to grade their tests." **(A/N: I don't know if this is a thing)** Peach then started to cry. "I-I can't take it anymore." She sobbed. "Hey hey. Shhh. It's okay. You're okay. Don't cry." Gill whispered, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "I know you can get through it." "How? How do you know that?" Peach asked, tears falling freely. "Because you're the most strongest woman I've ever met. You've went through much worse. Hell, you were in a laboratory for nearly a year and half! If you can survive that, I know you can survive this. Plus it's only for another day or two, it will be over sooner than you think. And I'll go through it with you until it's over."

Peach sniffled. "Gill, you don't have to do that." "Sure I don't have to, but I want to. What you go through, I go through." Peach sighed, smiling a bit. "How did I end up with someone as sweet as you?" She asked. "Because someone as gorgeous as you deserves someone as sweet as me." Gill teased making her giggle. He leaned forward and pecked Peach's lips. "Now, since you're done with work for tonight, I think the only thing your beautiful self should worry about is sleep. Okay?" Peach nodded before they both made their way to their bed. The two snuggled close together but before they could fall asleep, Peach's phone rang. "Huh?" She asked, grabbing her phone from the night stand. "It's from work." She said before answering the call. "Hello, Peach Allison speaking."

"Hello, Mrs. Allison. This is the principal. Apologizes for calling so late." "That's alright, what do you need?" She asked. "Well I just wanted to let you know that since the students are testing in your classroom, you have to come in on the last week. The person who was supposed to come in for you has just had a family emergency so we need you in his place. I apologize for the inconvenience but I hope it's okay with you." Peach sat there for a moment, looking like she was about to cry again but she held it in. "Yeah, I-It's alright. Tell the sub that he has my condolences." "I will, thank you Mrs. Allison." "You're welcome, bye." Peach then hung up, placing her hands on her face. "What is it, Peach?" Asked Gill. Her answer was muffled out by her hands and her sobs. "Huh? I can't hear you, Peach."

Peach looked up at Gill and repeated what she said. "They want me to come in on the last week while the students are testing." "Why? You're already grading the tests." "The sub that was supposed to take my place had a family emergency." She hung her head low. "Come here." Gill pulled Peach closer and wrapped his arms around her. She quietly sobbed into his chest. "It's gonna be okay, I promise you." He assured, gently stroking her pink hair. They stayed like this until Peach eventually fell asleep. Gill looked down at her and sighed. 'How can I fix this?' He thought. Then suddenly he got an idea. 'Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't have to work next week. You need a break and that's what I'll give you, no matter what.' He then gently laid her down and the two of them fell asleep.

? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾞ?

"I really want it to be perfect. She deserves a break, especially with how much of a workaholic she can be." "I think it's sweet that you care about Peach enough to do that for her." Said Nemo, earning him a hair tousle from Gill. "Thanks, Sharkbait." He then turned to the others. "Are you guys in?" He asked. Everyone gave a nod of approval. "We're in. So what can we do to help?" Asked Destiny. "Well firstly, we need someone to take Peach's place for the next week." Everyone then turned to Hank. He looked ready to protest but sighed and gave in. "Alright, but only because Peach deserves it." He said, shaking hands with Gill. **(A/N: Peach teaches Nemo and his class at the second half of the day, 11-3 so this makes sense)** "Great, now does anyone know how to play the guitar besides me?" Everyone was silent until Dory spoke up.

"Marlin, I remember you telling me that you knew how." Marlin blushed. "No I-" "Marlin, you can play?" Gill asked. "Well, y-yeah. But I haven't played in years and I'm out of practice." "Don't worry, I'll teach you." Gill offered, making Marlin feel slightly better. "Wow, Dad. I didn't know you could play the guitar." "Yeah, I used to play for your mom." He said, chuckling a little at the memories of the times he'd sneak out of his home to go to Coral's backyard and sing for her while playing the guitar. "Alright, now I need a team of decorators." Dory, Destiny, Deb, Bubbles and Jacques volunteered. "Lastly I need someone to guard the park and make sure no one interferes with tonight." "We got you covered." Said Bloat as he and Gurgle raised their hands. "Wait." Bailey piped in. "What can I do?" He asked.

Gill grinned. "You've got the most important job, do you think you can keep her distracted until tonight?" Bailey saluted. "I'll do my best." "Thanks, Bailey. Now are we ready?" Everyone nodded. "Let's do it!" said Nemo. And thus, they got to work. An hour later (10:00 am), Hank and Nemo left for school. Dory, Destiny, Deb, Bubbles, and Jacques got to work on decorating the park, covering it in pink flowers and hanging lights everywhere. **(A/N: sorta like this** ⬇️ **)** Gurgle and Bloat made sure the park would be occupied for tonight with Bailey's help, standing by the front gate like royal guards. And by the same bench everyone was at before, Gill was teaching Marlin how to play the guitar.

 ** **(A/N: I myself don't know how to play the guitar or any instrument so I'm basing this on research so bear with it okay? I kinda wanna learn to play after doing this research.)**** "Alright Marlin, do what I say, and careful with my guitar. Firstly, place your index finger on the first and second strings on the first fret." Marin nodded and did so. "Then place your middle finger on the third string on the second fret. Place your ring finger on the fourth string on the third fret. Now strum the bottom four strings." Marlin tried to but his fingers slipped making him nearly drop the guitar. He sighed in defeat. "It's no use, Gill. I'm just not as good as I was when I'd play for Coral." Gill placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up yet. You just started, now try it again." Marlin sighed, placing his fingers on the strings Gill told him to place them. Once he did he tried strumming again. He managed to do a successful F note.

"Perfect." "I guess I still got it." Gill nodded. "Yep, here, I'll start teaching you this song." He said, handing Marlin the sheet music. "I don't have to sing, do I?" He asked making Gill chuckle. "Nope but if you consider playing for Dory, I'd recommend it." He teased making Marlin blush. Hours later (2:30 pm), the park looked wonderful, Gurgle and Bloat were still on duty and Marlin seemed to have gotten the hang of playing the guitar. "Gill, what do you think?" Marlin asked before strumming the beginning notes to the song he was asked to play for tonight. "It sounds great." "Thanks, so how will I be able to play while keeping out of sight?" Marlin asked. "Simple, you'll hide behind that bush by the gazebo." He explained, pointed to that said bush. Marlin nodded.

"I'll be right back, guys. I need to get my suit." Everyone nodded as Gill made his way to his car and drove back home. When he did, he quickly took a shower and grabbed his suit, rushing back out of the house, making sure Peach didn't come home yet. Once he arrived back to the park, he checked on everyone making sure everything was running smoothly. Meanwhile back at the Lab Gang's residence, Peach arrived home, exhausted and stressed. Gill wasn't at home this morning and neither was everyone else, she hoped they'd be home when she got off work but it wasn't the case. Gill didn't even visit her after work to take her and Nemo home. Something was definitely wrong. Even when Peach took Nemo home, the only person who was home was Dory with her parents, Jenny and Charlie. Peach sighed sadly, heading upstairs and laying on her bed.

"What the heck is going on today?" she asked herself before falling asleep. (7:30 pm) Later, there was a knock at the door. Peach woke up, and trudged down the stairs to answer it. 'This better be Gill and the others, I'm ready to give them a piece of my mind!' She thought before opening the door. "Where have you been!? I was worried sick-" She shouted before realizing who was at the door. It was Bailey, who was wearing a suit and had a shocked expression by the sudden yelling. "Oh, Bailey, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." "That's okay." "So what are you doing here?" She asked. "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a walk with me to the park." Peach hesitated before answering. "It's not a date, right?" "No, not at all. My heart will always belong to Destiny. But do wear something fancy." "Why?" She asked. "It's a nice night so why not, right?"

Peach sighed. "I guess, give a minute." She said before shutting the door and heading upstairs to change. She came back with a long, simple hot pink dress on with a flower crown that had a star in the middle of it. "Great, let's go." Bailey said before the two headed to Bailey's car. As the two were heading to the park, Peach broke the silence. "Have you seen Gill and my other lab friends recently?" She asked "I haven't seen them since yesterday and I'm starting to worry." "I don't know." Bailey lied. "They probably just went out, surely they wouldn't leave you behind, especially not Gill." Peach nodded slightly. "I guess you're right." When they made it to the park, the stepped out of the car and walked through the gates. Bloat and Gurgle popped out from their hiding place and stood by the front gate, guarding the date like they were told.

As Bailey and Peach moved closer into the park, Bailey suddenly spoke up. "Hold on, I have to go to the restroom, I'll be right back. I'll catch up." He said before leaving. "Um, okay?" Bailey ran to where Destiny and Deb were. "She's here." He whispered, Destiny and Deb giving him a nod. On the other side of the side walk, Marlin, Nemo, Dory and Hank his behind another set of bushes. Bailey gave them a thumbs up and they nodded. Peach walked further wondering why it was covering in beautiful lights. 'Was it a special occasion or something?' As she got closer, she reached a gazebo decorated in the same lights but also with pink flowers all around it. It looked absolutely gorgeous. But what really caught her off guard was seeing Gill standing there in the middle of the gazebo, wearing a black suit and his hair untied. She blushed, slowly approaching Gill.

"Gill, I... What is all of this?" She was speechless. "Surprise, Pinky! I figured you needed a break from your job so I made sure you didn't have to work next week and I'm giving you this night." He explained, taking Peach's hands. "H-How did you manage to do that? Who will take my place?" She asked. "Hank volunteered." "And all of this..." She said, referring to the decorations. "Y-You've really outdone yourself." "Thanks, I did have some help as well." Peach chuckled, kissing Gill's right cheek, near his scar. Gill turned over to where Marlin was hiding and snapped his fingers. When he realized it was his cue, he started playing the guitar. ****(A/N: Here's the song he's playing: /F7L1nIMc42k)**** Gill took Peach's hands again and the two started to slow dance while Gill stared to sing.

 _Somewhere beyond the sea_  
 _Somewhere waiting for me_  
 _My lover stands on golden sands_  
 _And watches the ships that go sailing_

 _Somewhere beyond the sea_  
 _She's there watching for me_  
 _If I could fly like birds on high_  
 _Then straight to her arms_  
 _I'd go sailing_

 _It's far beyond the stars_  
 _It's near beyond the moon_  
 _I know beyond a doubt_  
 _My heart will lead me there soon_

 _We'll meet beyond the shore_  
 _We'll kiss just as before_  
 _Happy we'll be beyond the sea_  
 _And never again I'll go sailing_

The song ended with the dance ending with a dip. Peach was taken aback. She rarely heard him sing and he only sang whenever he'd play the guitar for only her. But here he is, singing openly in a public area. This night must've been that special. Peach finally spoke up. "Gill... I don't know what to say." Gill hummed in thought. "You could say how much you love me." He teased, making Peach giggle and softly punch him in the arm. "Oh stop it." The two then leaned in and kissed. It felt like fireworks were going off in her mind. Gill let go to tie his hair back up into its usual low pony tail before he scooped Peach into his arms. "Whoa, Gill, what are you doing?" She asked. "Thought maybe we'd go for a walk, if that's alright with you?" She stared for a moment then nodded dumbly making Gill chuckle and kiss her cheek. He then started to carry Peach while walking through the gorgeously decorated park. The stringed lights around the trees looked like thousands of stars, shining brighter than ever.

After a few minutes of walking, Peach's eyes were growing heavy. "You tired, darling?" Gill asked, chuckling a bit. Peach nodded. Gill then approached a nearby bench under a cherry blossom tree. He led her there and set her down on it. "Thanks." "No problem, Pinky." There was a cold breeze making Peach shiver. Gill noticed this, took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Peach blushed at the sudden gesture and thanked him. Peach then let out a soft yawn. "Here, lay back down." Gill gently let Peach rest her head on his lap. She then fell asleep again whilst Gill was stroking her pink hair. Suddenly everyone popped out from their hiding spots. "We're just gonna leave you two, since our work is done." Whispered Marlin. "Thank you guys so much for your help. I owe you all one." "Nah, that's alright, you two have a nice night now." Said Hank before everyone left the park.

"Gill?" "Hmm?" "I heard your conversation with the others." Gill's eyes widened as he scratched the back of his neck, "Y-You did?" "Yeah, and I think it was sweet to have them help you with everything." Gill grinned. "Thanks, darling." An hour or so later, they headed back home. They both were laying in bed, exhausted from the exciting night that just unfolded. Before the two fell asleep Peach spoke up. "Thank you for tonight, Gill. It really means a lot to me." "Aww, come here." Gill pulled Peach into a hug, kissing her forehead. "You mean a lot to me and you deserved a long break and that's what I wanted to give you." Peach chuckled, nuzzling into Gill's chest. "I love you, Gill." "Love you too, Peach." With that, the two fell asleep in their arms.


	11. Nightmares & Cuddles

Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): July 17th 2018

 **A/N: Yeeee a Dorlin short! :D This one's just a fluff short filled with a human version of a clownfish and a blue tang being adorable. But with that said, thank you all for being patient with me and I hope this was worth the wait. Anyways, Hope you enjoy! 3**

Dory's eyes shot open, her breathing was heavy and she was covered in sweat and tears. She woke up in her bedroom with Marlin sleeping to her right. 'It was another nightmare.' Dory said to herself as tears started to form. She has had these nightmares for a while now where she thought everything was normal, her playing tag with Nemo, Hanging out with her best friends, and receiving lots of love and advice from her parents. But as it starts to get good, everything falls apart. The person she would be with in her dream, weather it be Nemo, her friends, or her parents would snap at her, calling her out for having short term memory loss and saying how much they hate her. Dory always knew it wouldn't happen for real because she knew how much she means to her friends.

This particular nightmare though was different. The person calling her out this time was Marlin. He would get frustrated with her memory but he would never make fun of it or call her out for it. It would usually end with an apology and a few kisses. But this was not the case. He told her awful things about how frustrating her memory loss was, how childish she acts and how he lied about ever having feelings for her and ever calling her his love. This broke Dory's heart. These nightmares would always break her heart but with Marlin it was even more painful. Never had she had that idea in her head. He's her bestest friend and the person she fell in love with. Whenever she'd look into his eyes, it was like everything was clearer to her and she could remember something faster

Could it be true? Could he really be lying about his feelings? 'No that can't be true! Right?' Dory looked over at Marlin who was still sleeping. Forgetting her dream, she decided to wake Marlin up. She gently shook him, making his eyes shift open. "Dory?" He tiredly groaned, looking at the clock. "Honey it's 3 AM, what are you doing up?" Dory suddenly remembered her dream and frowned. He notices this, making him wake up a bit more. It was rare to see Dory upset so it must've been serious. "Hey, are you okay?" Marlin asked, laying a hand on her cheek. She looked up at him, tears falling down her face. "Dory, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Dory tried to explain but she started to sob. Marlin immediately pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her into a hug. "Shhh, It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"I had nightmare." Cried Dory. "What was it about?" Marlin asked. Dory hesitated but spoke up, sniffling. "I don't remember." "Well, if you do remember, you can tell me if you want. If not I completely understand. Here, lay down." The two laid down facing each other, one of Marlin's arms around Dory's lower back and the other still stroking her hair. "There you go, just breathe. It'll be okay." Marlin whispered, kissing Dory's forehead. They laid there silent for a few minutes. "We we're sitting outside on the porch, when you started to get frustrated when I forgot." Dory broke the silence. "You then slapped me in the face and told me that you never loved me. That you lied. That you always hated me." "Dory-" "W-Were you lying? I could leave i-if I'm a bother-" Marlin cut her off by kissing her on the lip. When he pulled away he spoke.

"Sweetheart, Don't ever think I would do that to you. I would never lie to you like that. Of course I love you. You and Nemo have been the light in my life ever since Coral. Why would you ever think I'd treat you like that?" Dory sniffled. "Because I'm an annoyance. My short term memory loss always frustrates you and I act like a child." "Dory, I know you have issues and I completely understand. It does frustrate me but I know you can't control it, and I'm not here to judge, I'm here to help you, so are your parents and friends. Heck, I like correcting you whenever you get Nemo's name wrong, it's adorable." Dory blushed. "And yes you can be childish but it's cute and that's who you are, it's what makes you you. That's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you. You're child like but you do have a good heart, and your optimism has always kept me motivated since we were caged up by that one large man on a boat." **(A/N: that's supposed to be the moment they got trapped inside a whale's mouth)**

Dory blushed, she's never heard Marlin tell her this before. "You mean it? I've never heard you tell me that. Unless I forgot." "You didn't forget, I just never told you. And I'm sorry I haven't. Just try to remember that I love you." "But what if I forget?" She asked. "If you do then I'll just tell you again and again, even when you do remember I'll tell you." Dory giggled, nuzzling into Marlin's chest. "Tell you what, how about you me and Nemo go out for dinner tomorrow?" Marlin suggested. Dory gasped in excitement, forgetting her nightmare. "Can we invite Frank? Oh, and mom and dad? And Hailey and Bethany?" "Hank, Bailey and Destiny." Marlin corrected. "And yes, we can invite them." "Yay!" Dory cheered, kissing Marlin's cheek. "Alright, we should get back to sleep. I'll protect you incase you get another nightmare." "Huh? I had a nightmare?" Dory asked, making Marlin chuckle and kiss her lips. "I love you, Dory." Dory yawned, closing her eyes. "Love you too, Marty." Marlin grinned at her getting his name wrong and drifted off back to sleep.

 **I apologize if this was short, it was a simple idea I had in mind and I really wanted to write a simple fluffy short with Dorlin X3 Thanks for reading!**

 **~ Rxin3**?￢ﾘﾔ️


	12. Thank You

Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): July 25th 2018

Marlin woke up in an unfamiliar place. He wasn't in his bedroom, Dory nuzzled in his arms. It was almost like he was in the sky with clouds surrounding the area. He slowly stood up and looked around. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He stepped forward trying to get directions. "Marlin?" He heard a voice say. It sounded like a female. He moved closer to where the voice came from. "Marlin?" He heard again more louder. Once he got close enough, a figure came into view. Marlin squinted his eyes to get a better look, then opened his eyes once he realized who was calling his name. 'Is that? I-It can't be.' "Coral?" The figure turned to his direction and started to run towards him. "Marlin!" Tears started to form as he started to run as well. "Coral!" Once the two were inches apart, Marlin picked Coral up and hugged her like she never did before while twirling her around making her giggle.

"Look at you, you're as beautiful as the day I met you!" Coral blushed. Marlin then noticed something different. Coral had wings on her back and a halo glowing above her head. Millions of questions started to run through Marlin's mind. "W-Where am I? And how are you here? With wings and-" "You're in heaven, honey. Well technically in a dream." Coral explained. "So, I'm dreaming?" Coral nodded. "I brought you here because I wanted to let you know how proud I am of you." "What do you mean?" Asked Marlin. "I've been watching over you. From the moment you found out Nemo was still alive to now." Marlin's eyes widened, but then his shocked expression turned into a grateful smile. "I've also noticed you and Dory." Coral teased. Marlin blushed, knowing this had to be addressed. "So, you're okay with me dating her? I-I mean yes I love her but you will always be my wife and Nemo's real mother-" "Shh." Coral cut off Marlin's rambling.

"Yes, you have my permission, but never forget how much I love you." Marlin chuckled. "I will, I promise you." Coral smiled, kissing Marlin's cheek. "Thank you for taking care of our son." She whispered before hugging Marlin. He held back tears and hugged her back. Once they let go, Coral spoke up again. "You must go back now, you're about to wake up." "What?" Marlin asked before seeing everything fade away. "I love you, Marlin!" "I-I love you too, Coral!" He called out one last time. His eyes then shot open. "Come on, Dad, wake up! I'm gonna be late!" A young voice whined. Turns out Nemo was waiting with Dory for him to wake to so he could take him to school. "Alright I'm coming, you two wait in the living room." Marlin said, tiredness in his voice. "Okay, come on, Dory." Nemo rushed downstairs. "I'll be right there!" Dory called to him. She approached Marlin and kissed his cheek. Marlin grinned and the two shared a kiss on the lips. "Meet ya downstairs!" She said leaving the room. "Love ya!" Marlin chuckled. "Love you too!" Marlin the looked up to the sky and smiled.

"Thank you."

 **A/N: EEEEEEEEE I JUST HAD THIS IDEA AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE A GOOD TOUCHING BUT STILL ADORABLE CHAPTER X3 Ik it's short but it was meant to be a simple chapter filled with fluff and emotion. Hope you guys liked it!**

 **~ Rxin3** ️?


	13. Stay Who You Are

Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): I honestly dont know, I think around July 2018

 **A/N: Ever since I got Finding Nemo's two-disc collectors edition on DVD, I've been binge watching the bonus features, the documentaries and the best part, the visual commentary on disc one and I then got the idea to make a short featuring my OC Bluebell and Gill. No idea why honestly so here we are today XD Fun Fact, Originally in the film, in a deleted scene, Gill would lie to Nemo by giving him false history about his life before he was put into the tank but it would turn out what he said was just stuff in a children's book in a dentist's office. (Credit to the visual commentary for that fact) The deleted scene might be on YouTube somewhere, look it up. Okay I've talked for too long, here we go!**

When it came to Peach and Gill, they were like mentors to Bluebell and Nemo. A couple of times every week, Nemo and Bluebell got to hangout with the lab gang after school for a couple hours. This week though, Peach had to leave for a few days to fly back home to visit her family so she wasn't there that day. Bluebell was of course upset and went outside to the backyard to calm down. She had been crying for a half an hour now. The gang, Nemo included have been staring at her worried. "The poor thing, no one can understand her better than Peach." Said Deb sadly. "I know, what can we do to help?" Nemo asked. "I'll try to talk to her, I'll be right back." Gill said before heading outside. "What do you want?" Bluebell asked, taking off her headphones annoyed. "Bluebell?" She turned around to see Gill and her expression softened a bit. "Oh, hey Gill." "Can I come sit with ya?" He gently asked.

She nodded and scooted over to one side so Gill could take a seat next to her. Bluebell was fiddling with her favorite fish plushie she named Bella. She would always have it with her no matter where she'd go, and if she was ever upset, she had Bella to calm her down. Gill looked over at her feeling guilty. 'If only Peach were here, she'd know what to do in this situation.' He thought. 'Come on, Gill. Just think of something Peach would ask her if she was upset.' After a moment of awkward silence, Gill spoke up. "Are you upset about something?" Bluebell said nothing for a second until answering. "Yes." "You wanna talk about it?" She shook her head. "I wanna talk to Peach about this." "Well, she's away right now so she can't talk with you about it right now." Gill explains. "But if you want you can talk to me about it." "No thanks, I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes." She answered, starting to get a little agitated. "Because you know I-"

"I said I'm fine!" She finally snapped and moved to the other side of the yard and sat underneath a tree. She hugged her legs and cried into her knees. Gill sighed and headed back inside. The others saw the whole thing. "Nice going, Gill." Bloat commented. "You made the poor kid more upset." said Deb. "You were practically forcing her to spit it out." Gurgle said. "Look I was only trying to do what Peach would've done. I-" Suddenly the back door opened and it was Bluebell covered in tears. "Bluebell, sweetheart, are you okay?" Deb asked. "I want to talk to Gill." She said, not looking up at anyone. Gill approached her and followed her outside. She then immediately hugged Gill, new tears forming. "I'm so sorry Gill! I shouldn't have been so mean to you!" "Hey, it's okay. I know you tend to get upset or frustrated sometimes and I understand." He assured her. A moment of silence flew by. "I'm upset because of something that happened at school today." Bluebell finally spoke. "What happened?" Gill asked. "Well, it was like this..."

 **Earlier that day during one of Mr. Ray's field trips...**

Today was another weekly field trip day, and the class was heading to the museum. During the bus ride, as usual, the girls had to sit on one side and the boys on the other. Bluebell was okay with this because she had Pearl to sit with even though most of her friends including her adopted brother were boys. But when they were placed in their seats there were no more areas for the two to sit together. Bluebell held in her tears and obliged to sitting next to two other girls. She tried to calm down by putting on her headphones and playing with Bella. Around five minutes into the drive to the museum one of the girls sitting next to her tapped Bluebell's shoulder to get her attention. Bluebell looked over at the girls and took off her headphones. "Excuse me, but what's with the bulky headphones?" The girl asked. "Oh, I just wear them to block out all the racket." Bluebell answered. The reason she would wear headphones was to block out loud noises.

The noise would be too much for her and it would hurt to hear it so she'd always just listen to her music. "What racket?" The other girl asked. "Oh you know, all the chatter that's going on." The two girls looked at each other sharing a confused look. "Okay? That's a little weird." The first girl commented. "And why do you have a doll with you?" The second girl asked pointing at Bella. "Oh, this is Bella. She's a blue betta fish. She's one of my bestest friends and I like to bring her along with me all the time." Bluebell explained. The two girls then started to burst out in laughter. "Your best friend is a fish doll? How pathetic." One of the girls said between laughs. Bluebell started to get upset, but tried not to cry in front of the girls. "S-She's not my only best friend, I have loads of friends here!" "Really? Are they also inanimate objects?" The second girl asked before they both started to laugh again. The first girl then swiped Bella out of Bluebell's hand and started playing catch with the second girl with the fish.

"Hey! Give it back!" Bluebell shouted, trying to retrieve Bella. "No way, loser!" The first girl said. "Weirdo!" The second girl shouted. "Weirdo weirdo weirdo weirdo weirdo!" The two started to chant, laughing some more. By this point, Bluebell was furious. Tears were forming in her eyes and her face was turning red. She tried to hold in all of her anger until she couldn't take it anymore. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed in rage, causing everyone on the bus to look at her. "GIVE BELLA BACK NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, stomping on the floor. "Okay, jeez! No wonder you don't have friends." The first girl threw Bella back to her. "Maybe she does have friends, but their just too scared of her or weirded out by her." The second girl suggested. "Oh, makes much more sense." The two girls chuckled.

Bluebell stopped being angry, looked around the bus and saw everyone staring at her, even her crush, Squirt was staring at her. Bluebell quickly turned back around and looked down at the floor crying. She placed her headphones back on and tried to forget about everything the rest of the ride. Bluebell couldn't have been anymore embarrassed that day. It was probably one of her worst outbursts ever. During the entire field trip, she didn't say a word and couldn't even look her friends in the face, especially Squirt. He must hate her now after seeing how she had acted.

 **Present...**

"Bluebell, that's terrible." said Gill. "I know. What if they're telling the truth?" Bluebell sniffled. "Hey," Gill placed a hand on her back. "That's not true at all. You have a lot of family and friends that care about you a lot, myself included. And you're not weird. No one's perfect, you have your autism, I have my scar, etc. We understand that you may tend to get upset over small things or not act like other kids but that doesn't make you weird for it. You know, we both actually do share something in common." Bluebell wiped a couple of tears away before responding. "Really? What?" She asked. "You and I both have something about us that make us look intimidating at first glance, but once people get to know us, they're able to see the best in us." Bluebell smiled, nodding. "The point is, you're you and you shouldn't let people tell you that you're weird for being yourself. Just ignore those jerks and stay the Bluebell we all love to hangout with."

"But what if my crush doesn't like me for who I am? What if he thinks I'm weird." Gill sighed. "It isn't usually easy, trust me it wasn't with Peach. He's your friend, I can tell he wouldn't think you're weird. If he doesn't like you then you should respect that and move on and stay friends if he wants to stay friends." Bluebell nodded. "But, when it comes to Squirt, I kinda doubt it, he seems to like you a lot." Gill teased making Bluebell shove him playfully. The two laughed it off and stayed silent for another moment. "Uh, Gill?" Bluebell asked. "Hmm?" He hummed. "Could you maybe do me a favor tomorrow?" "Sure, what is it?" Gill asked. Bluebell whispered into his ear the favor. Gill grinned a bit and nodded. "Good plan, Blue. Now, how about we head back inside, your parents are coming soon." Bluebell nodded before the two headed back inside the house.

The gang looked at Gill with a "Well?" look. Gill grinned, nodding meaning he was successful at cheering Bluebell up. The others sighed in relief. "Wait 'till Peach hears about this." said Deb. "Right, Flo?" She pulled out her mirror and turned to her reflection which gave her no response. The others just laughed and continued to enjoy their evening.

 **The next day after school...**

"Alright, have a nice day." Hank said as the children left the classroom. The two girls from yesterday confronted Bluebell. "Hey loser." The first girl said. "You gonna go on another yelling fit again?" The second girl mockingly asked before the two girls laughed. Bluebell tried not to cry as they left, saying hateful words about her behind her back. But once they were about to leave the classroom, someone blocked their way. The girls looked up at who was blocking the door. It was Gill with his hair untied covering his scared eye, and giving the girls a death glare. "Um excuse us. Can you like move out of the way?" The second girl asked. "Heard about what you did to Bluebell yesterday. I just wanted to give you a warning." He said before moving the hair covering his scared eye behind his ear revealing his scar, making the girls a bit nervous. "I know your teacher well, hell she's my girlfriend. So if you ever try to give Bluebell anymore trouble, I'll make sure to have your teacher contact the principal and have her call both of your parents. Understand?"

He gave the girls one last glare before the girls quickly nodded in fear. Gill nodded and moved away from the door, in a flash the girls left. Bluebell smiled, feeling relieved now that she had Gill to protect her. "That was awesome, Gill!" Said Nemo. "Yeah, thanks Gill." Bluebell thanked him. The three high fived before they left the school with Hank. "Hey, Gill." Said Hank. "That was pretty kind of you to do that for the kid." Gill grinned and nodded. "Well I just did what I had to." He said as the four walked home.

 **A/N: OMG I DID NOT THINK THIS WOULD BE SO LONG! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this short. I hope to see you all in the next short.**

 **~ Rxin3**?￢ﾘﾔ️


	14. Mother's Day (Old Short From 2017)

Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): August 5th 2018

 **A/N: Note, this is an old short I had written back on September 9th 2017 but never published until now. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

"Please can I?" Dory desperately asked. "For the thousandth time, no means no!" Marlin answered, frustratingly pinching the top of his nose. Dory had been begging Marlin for hours if she could come with him to pick up Nemo from school. But today was a different day, a day that wouldn't be a good day to go with to get Nemo. He asked Gill if he could bring him home. He has talked to Nemo about his mom but never how she died or why she did. It would always hurt him to have to explain it, especially to Nemo. It always broke his heart to see his son cry. "I told you, I asked Gill to take him home today." Marlin explained for like the tenth time now. "Oh, I must've forgotten again, didn't I? Sorry." Dory frowned, looking down guiltily. "You don't have to apologize, I completely understand." Marlin assured her. "Y-You do?" Dory asked.

"Of course I do, remember that talk we had in the pipes?" Dory tapped her forehead but couldn't remember. "Nope, not a thing." Dory said, shaking her head making Marlin chuckle. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, assuming it was Gill and Nemo and approached the door. He opened it and was immediately he was hugged tight by Nemo as he cried into his chest. "The poor lad wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Gill simply explained. "Oh Nemo, are you okay?" Dory knelt down to his level as Nemo ran over and hugged her. "Thanks, Gill." Gill nodded and left. Marlin turned back to Nemo who was still crying in Dory's arms. "Dory, is it alright if I talk with Nemo alone?" Marlin asked. Dory nodded and let Nemo follow his dad to his room. Nemo still didn't say anything as he went back to hugging his dad and sobbing uncontrollably. Marlin shushed him, stroking his back. "There there, don't cry, daddy's here. It's okay, let it out." A couple minutes later, Nemo started to calm down as Marlin wiped a few tears from his son's eyes.

"It was awful, dad." Nemo finally managed to choke out. "What happened?" Marlin asked. "It was Mother's Day at school and everyone including my friends brought their mom's to school." Nemo explained, fresh tears starting to form. "The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about mom. It made me jealous to see that everyone but me have a mom in their life. Don't get me wrong, I love having you in my life, you're one of the best dads I could ever ask for. But, I feel like the family is still missing something." Nemo started to cry again, making Marlin bring him into his arms again. "Nemo, you aren't the only one who doesn't have a mom. There are children in the world who were left as orphans and you should be thankful that you aren't one of them." "H-How did she die?" Nemo asked softly. Marlin sighed, afraid that this day had to come but it had to happen eventually. "Well, before you were born, you were supposed to have two siblings. But they died along with your mother." Marlin started.

"Coral and I had just moved into this house after we realized she was pregnant. You and your siblings were born a few days before and we were thrilled to be parents. But..." Marlin paused, remembering what happened after. "A man broke into the house with a gun. I tried to tell Coral to stay behind me but she immediately ran to your crib and tried to protect you and your siblings. I tried to stop the man but he knocked me out before I could get to her." Nemo's eyes were filled with curiosity and horror as he listened to his dad. "Once I'd woken up, I tried to find Coral but, I found her and your siblings dead. I thought my life was over, I thought I had lost everything, until I heard you cry. You were still in the crib. The man hadn't killed you but he was the one that caused your 'lucky arm'. From that moment I vowed my life that I would keep you safe from harms way for Coral." Marlin slightly smiled, setting a hand on Nemo's shoulder. "I nearly broke that promise twice but I promise not to fully break it."

"Wow." Nemo breathed. "I bet she was pretty brave that day." Marlin softly chuckled. "She was, if it wasn't for her deed, you wouldn't have been safe in this world." A moment of silence rolled by. "So, what was she like?" Nemo asked, breaking the silence. Marlin smiled as he remembered the good times he had with Coral. "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes upon. She was more care free than I was so it sorta clicked somehow." Marlin gasped as he thought of how Dory is like that. During both adventures, she was always so optimistic and looked on the bright side of things, just like Coral. "Is your school still doing those Mother's Day presentations?" Marlin asked. "Yeah, all of this week. Why?" "I know the perfect person for you to take tomorrow."


	15. Aquarium Field Trip

I

 **Note: I usually don't put my old chapter art here, but i was and still am kinda proud of the one I made for this short. I wanna make a separate** **story where I has pictures of every design I have made for mostly every character. Idk, what do you think?**

Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): I think around August 21st 2018

 **A/N: This one is another short featuring my OC Bluebell and it's mostly about her and Squirt even if at first it does seem like it. After writing this, this short has become the longest short I've written here so I hope you're excited! Anyways, without further ado, here's the short!**

? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ?

 **Monday, December 10th, 2018:**

"Have a good day, you two." Marlin said, waving to Nemo and Bluebell as they got out of the car. "Bye Fabio! Bye Chantel!" Dory hollered from the passenger seat next to Marlin. The two kids chuckled. "It's Bluebell." Bluebell corrected. "And Nemo." Nemo added. The two said their goodbyes and headed inside the building after seeing Marlin drive away. The bell didn't ring so they had time to find their friends by their lockers. The first person to find them was Squirt. "Dude! Dudette! How are you guys?" Squirt and Nemo as usual did their hand shake, ending it with a "duuuude". "You know, if you two keep smacking your noggins like that, it'll probably cause damage." Bluebell commented making Nemo laugh. "That's cause Squirt has a skull of steel."

He jokes making Squirt playfully punch Nemo's arm. Squirt then went over to Bluebell and gave her a hug like usual. She was offered to do the hand shake as well but she didn't want to hit her head so the two settled for a hug. "Guys! The field trip's today!" Hollered Sheldon as he made his way towards the group with Tad. "Got your forms signed?" Asked Tad, he and Sheldon holding up their forms signed by their dads. Nemo, Bluebell and Squirt nodded, holding up their forms, Squirt's signed by his father, Crush and Nemo and Bluebell's both signed by Marlin. "Awesome! I can't wait to get to the aquarium!" Said Sheldon excitedly. "They don't have any sharks or nothing scary right?" Bluebell asked nervously.

"Yep! They got loads of sharks and eels. They only keep them in the back so they don't scare off and unsuspecting customers." Tad explained lurking up toward Bluebell, making her shiver. "Boo!" Yelled Tad. Bluebell yelped, tripping backwards, but instead of the hard floor hitting her back, Squirt caught her, with his arms under hers. "Tad, I think we get it." He said helping Bluebell up to her feet and set a hand on her shoulder. "He's just joking with you, they don't keep any sharks, or eels or anything like that there." Squirt assured Bluebell. She sighed in relief. "I know I know, but I wish they did. It'd be super cool!" Tad huffed. "What about the sea turtles? They're much more cooler." Said Squirt. "Eh, I guess but they don't have any sharp teeth or can sting you." Argued Tad.

"But they do have their shells." Stated Squirt. "Guys, I think you should really be anticipating the jellyfish." Everyone turned around and found Pearl, signed form in hand. "Finally! What took you so long?" Asked Tad. "I had to find my camera." She explained, pulling her camera out of the bag. It was one of those cheap ones that you'd get at a convenient store. "I brought two, in case something happened to the first one." She pulled out the second camera, identical to the first. "It was kind of a struggle putting them in my bag because of how small it is. That's why I was late." "Oh, you want me to hold one for you?" Nemo offered. Pearl blushed. "Sure, here." She said, handing Nemo her spare camera. He placed the camera safely in the front pocket of his bag.

"I think the bell is about to ring, we should probably start-" Sheldon started before the bell rang. "-heading to class..." Everyone started to rush past Sheldon heading to class, even Bluebell, who kept her ears covered because of the loud bell and crowd of students. "Hey! Wait for me!" Sheldon called out, running after his friends. They made it inside the class room and sat down at their table like normal. Before the late bell rang, Sheldon burst through the door, sweating and panting. "Stop! Hold it, I'm not late!" He hollered, causing everyone to look at him. Sheldon chuckled nervously and headed towards the table where his friends were and sat next to Tad. "That's our Sheldon, surprisingly always on time." Tad whispered to the others, audible enough for Sheldon to hear and blush at his statement. "I-I don't know if that was meant to be a compliment or an insult."

Tad turned over and grinned at him. "Consider it both." He winked making Sheldon blush harder. The late bell then rang and Mr. Ray got up from his desk. "Alright explorers, settle down. I know you're all excited for our field trip to the aquarium but I can't give you instructions when your talking over me, understood?" "Yes, Mr. Ray." The class answered. "Good. Anyways, like I announced two weeks ago, we're going on a field trip to the aquarium. We'll be going from 8:15 to 3:00. Lunch is at 12:00 sharp and you're allowed to buy your own food at the cafe if you brought money. You are also allowed to go to the gift shop, again if you brought your own money. But you must stay with me and pay attention as I teach. Now-" As Mr. Ray was explaining, his walkie talkie beeped.

 **(A/N: I don't know how it works at the schools you've went to but with most of mine, the teachers would have walkie talkies.)** "Mr. Ray, your bus is here." Staff said through the speaker of the talkie. Mr. Ray picked it up and pressed a button. "Thanks, we're on our way." He replied before putting his walkie talkie in his pocket. "Our bus has arrived, so everyone grab your stuff and follow me." The class cheered and frantically grabbed their stuff. "Finally! A whole day of fun and excitement!" Said Nemo, grabbing his bag. "What are you talking about? It isn't that much of a surprise. Mr. Ray holds field trips every week." Bluebell informed. "Yeah and he's still gonna be teaching us." Added Pearl. "I know, but I think it's more fun when we're being taught in a place that ISN'T a classroom." Nemo explained. "Huh, that is true, I mean we're able to learn the subject much easier if it's right in front of us in real life and we're experiencing it for ourselves."

Everyone looked over at Sheldon, impressed. "Wow, that's gotta be the wisest thing you've ever said, Sheldon. I'm impressed." Said Tad, making Sheldon blush. "Really?" "Nope!" Tad started to laugh, nudging Sheldon's arm. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You're the smartest out of all of us and we love you're knowledge." Sheldon sighed in relief, hints of blush still on his cheeks. "T-Thanks." "Come on guys, the bus will leave soon." Said Pearl, and grabbed Nemo's arm making him blush. The two then rushed out of the classroom. Tad without warning took Sheldon's hand, Sheldon becoming a blushing mess. "Let's catch up with them." He said, reaching out his other hand. Bluebell and Squirt chuckled before Bluebell took Tad's hand and Squirt took her's. "Alright, let's go!" Squirt led the group as he started running out of the classroom, pulling his friends along.

Once they caught up to the class, Pearl and Nemo looked over at the four and laughed. "So now you're the line leader, Squirt?" Nemo joked. Squirt shook his head and punched Nemo's arm playfully. "Ow, I see you also have fists of steel too." "Ey, that means I can protect you guys for any potential threats." Said Squirt, squeezing Bluebell's hand making her blush. The class was waiting outside behind a gate separating the bus wait and the road where the busses drive to pick up and drop off students. While waiting the two girls who would tend to bully Bluebell **(A/N: Lets just call them Blair and Clarice because those were some evil and dark baby girl names I looked up, sorry if your name is Blair or Clarice, they both are pretty names)** looked over at them with disgusted looks on their faces.

 ** **(A/N: I drew a pic of how I think they'd look ^)****

The two then giggled and walked over to Bluebell. "Hey Bluebell, or should I say screw eyes!" Blair taunted, making fun of Bluebell's different colored eyes. Bluebell looked down at the ground, not letting them see her tears but they could still see them drop to the ground and freeze in the snow. "Aww is the baby gonna cry? Oh boo hoo!" Clarice teased. As the two walked away, they both shoved Bluebell out of their way. Pearl, Tad, Sheldon, and especially Nemo glared at the two girls as they walked away before turning their attention back to Bluebell. She let out a small whimper and tears started to fall faster. Squirt instinctively gave Bluebell a hug and let her cry into his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay." Squirt assured, stroking Bluebell's hair. "They're just jealous of your wonderful eyes."

Bluebell blushed before letting go and wiping her tears away. "Yeah, ignore them. They're just jerks." Added Sheldon. "But if they do bother you again, let me know and I'll teach them a lesson." Said Nemo, smacking his casted fist against his left palm. "Oh no, Nemo. Violence is never the answer." Pearl chimed. Nemo lowered his arms and sighed. "You're right, but I'll at least tell them that if they mess with my sister, they have mess with me." Bluebell smiled at her adopted brother's words. "Thanks, Nemo." The bus beeped causing the students to look toward it. Mr. Ray was inside the bus, next to the entrance, mic in hand. "Climb aboard, explorers!" He called, starting to sing as usual as the students made their way inside the bus. Thankfully the rows weren't in order from boys on one side and girls on the other anymore so Bluebell could sit with Nemo.

When she approached Nemo's seat, he was already sitting next to Pearl and was talking with her. The two looked over at Bluebell with apologetic expressions. "Sorry, sis. I promised Pearl I'd sit with her today." Said Nemo. Bluebell frowned and nodded. "That's okay. I'll sit somewhere else." Before she did anything, Squirt waved over to Bluebell at the seat behind Nemo and Pearl. "Bluebell, wanna sit here?" He asked. Her cheeks glowed a bit as she smiled and nodded, sitting to Squirt's left. A couple minutes later, the bus starts to move. Bluebell grabs her earbuds and is about to put them on to block out the noise when Squirt taps her shoulder. "Hmm?" She hummed. "You wanna listen?" She asked. Squirt nodded and Bluebell handed him her right earbud and placed the left one in her right ear. "You know, Bluebell. I sometimes don't get why you're occasionally picked on, you're a pretty unique person." Said Squirt after a moment of silence.

Bluebell shook her head. "No, I'm a pretty weird kid." "So? That doesn't make you a bad person. I think you're unique because of how weird you are, in a good way. There's no one else like you and that's special to me." Bluebell blushed and smiled making Squirt grin back. Meanwhile, Tad and Sheldon, who were sitting behind Bluebell and Squirt were having a conversation of their own. "Hey, Sheldon." Tad spoke up. "Yeah?" "You know the school's winter dance is coming up, right?" Sheldon nodded. Tad hesitated before speaking. "I-I was thinking of wearing a d-dress to the dance." ****(A/N: For those of you that don't know, in my view of the human characters, Tad is gay and Sheldon is Bisexual)**** Sheldon blushed at the thought of his friend in a stunning dress. Next to Tad and Sheldon were Blair and Clarice and they overheard their conversation. "Ew! A boy wants to wear a dress to a dance!?" Blair asked.

"Gross!" Clarice exclaimed. The two girls then started to laugh making Tad sigh and look away toward the window in embarrassment. "I-It's weird, I know." Was all he said. Sheldon frowned and set a hand on Tad's shoulder, causing him to look back towards Sheldon. "It isn't weird at all. You should be allowed to wear what you are comfortable with." Sheldon started to blush again. "I-In fact, I think you'd look great in a dress." Tad smiled a bit. A moment went by before Tad playfully punched Sheldon's arm. "I'll be sure to get the best one I can find then." He said making Sheldon laugh. "Hey guys! Over here!" Called Pearl as she took out her camera and faced the lens towards herself, Nemo and the two rows of seats behind them consisting of Bluebell and Squirt, then Tad and Sheldon. Everyone smiled before Pearl snapped a picture. "Hey, because Mr. Ray hosts a field trip every week, you should make a photo album of all the field trips we're talking this year." Nemo suggested.

Pearl smiled at the idea and thought about it for a second. "That's not a bad, idea. I think I should consider that." Nemo blushed and smiled at her. A couple minutes later, the bus stopped. "We must've arrived." Said Nemo as Mr. Ray takes out his mic again. "Okay, explorers, we're here. Now please exit the bus in a single file line and do not enter the building without me." Mr. Ray stepped out of the bus and stood by it's door as the students hopped off the bus one at a time while Mr. Ray was counting them up. "Okay everyone, I've planned an activity for you guys that will count for extra credit if you complete it. With a partner, you'll go on a scavenger hunt to find these specific sea creatures." Mr. Ray explained, handing the students the list of marine creatures to find. "If you find them all, you are to hand me back the list tomorrow and it will count as extra credit on your grade for this class. Now, with that said, get with your partner and let's get to exploring!"

He lead the students inside the aquarium. While Mr. Ray was talking to the lady at the front desk, the class went to choosing their partners for the scavenger hunt. Bluebell was gonna ask if Nemo wanted to be her partner, but just like on the bus, he chose Pearl over her. Bluebell was upset but it quickly faded once Squirt offered to be her partner. She nodded and the two exchanged the list. "You seemed upset a second ago, are you okay?" Squirt asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that I was really hoping Nemo could be my partner since we didn't get to sit together on the bus." Squirt frowned making Bluebell speak up. "N-Not that I don't want you to be my partner. I appreciate your company and I love hanging out with you a lot. But I just feel like Nemo's been avoiding me and cares about Pearl more than me." Squirt's frown disappeared and was replaced with a look of assurance.

"I see what's going on, he didn't tell the others and only told me but he has a crush on Pearl. And he wants to try and get together with her. The best way for him to do that is by spending time with her. That doesn't mean he doesn't care about as a sister, he likes having you around. But for now I think it's best if Pearl and Nemo got this time together to let their relationship bloom. You get what I'm saying?" Bluebell thought for a moment before softly smiling. "I see, it's alright with me." Squirt grinned before he focused back onto the list. "How about we start getting that extra credit, hmm?" Bluebell nodded before taking his hand and entering the aquarium with the rest of the class. "Okay so we have to find these guys here." Squirt explains, pointing at the list.

 ** **Ocean Scavenger Hunt:****

 _1) Clownfish_  
 _2) Regal Blue Tang_  
 _3) Moorish Idol_  
 _4) Starfish_  
 _5) Damselfish_  
 _6) Royal Gramma_  
 _7) Yellow Tang_  
 _8) Pufferfish_  
 _9) Scarlet Cleaner Shrimp_  
 _10) Jellyfish_  
 _11) Sea Turtle_  
 _12) Spotted Eagle Ray_  
 _13) Seahorse_  
 _14) Butterfly Fish_  
 _15) Flapjack Octopus_  
 _16) Septopus_  
 _17) Whale Shark_  
 _18) Beluga Whale_  
 _19) Moonfish_  
 _20) Betta Fish_

"Okay, seems easy." Said Bluebell. "Kinda, this place is pretty big though. It might take a while to find them all." "That doesn't mean we can't at all right?" Squirt grinned. "True." "How about we start with the easiest one and find the clownfish?" Bluebell suggests. "Good idea." The two then went off the reef fish exhibit. The first fish they spotted were the clownfish and the blue tang. "Wow we found two at the same time." Said Squirt, checking off the two fish on the list. Before the two continued on, Bluebell noticed the clownfish and blue tang tapped their faces together, making Bluebell giggle. It reminded her of her adopted parents, Marlin and Dory. The two continued on until they found creatures number 3,4,5,6,7,8,9,12,13,14,15,16,and 20. Bluebell's favorite fish she has seen so far was the Blue Betta Fish. It made her think of herself in a way. "Okay, we got a lot done here." Said Squirt, looking through the list. They only had a few left on the list.

"Wanna find the Whale Shark and Beluga?" "Sure." They then went to a different exhibit that held mammal sea creatures and/or larger creatures. They found the whale shark and Beluga whale in tanks next to each other and took a look. A woman was informing the crowd around the tanks about the whale shark. "Whale sharks are the largest fish in the ocean. They have near sighted vision, meaning that they can only see things up close and not far away." "Sounds like Destiny." Bluebell commented, Squirt nodded in agreement as the two carried on. A moment later they found the tank that held a couple of sea turtles. "Awesome! We found the sea turtles!" Said Squirt, excitedly grabbing Bluebell's hand and rushing over to the tank. Up top there was a couple of trainers feeding the three turtles some lettuce. The male trainer noticed the two and smiled at them. "You wanna feed them?" He asked. "Sure!" Answered Squirt as he and Bluebell climbed up the stairs to the top of the tank.

The female trainer handed Squirt and Bluebell a hand full of lettuce. "Now don't give it to them all at once. Go slowly, one at a time." The two nodded as Squirt took a piece of lettuce and held it over the water. A second later, one of the sea turtles took the lettuce from his hand and at it. Bluebell giggled and did the same thing. Another sea turtle took the lettuce from her hand making her giggle. "What are their names?" She asked. "Well the two larger ones are named Theodore and Tobias and the slightly smaller female is named Tabitha." the male trainer answered. "We rescued them after they had just hatched and a large bird tried to attack them. We knew that we couldn't separate the three siblings so we let them stay here together in the same tank." "That's amazing." Commented Squirt, petting Theodore. Once the two finished feeding Theodore, Tobias and Tabitha, they said goodbye to the trainers and headed off to find the last two sea creatures.

"Wow! They were even better up close." Said Squirt, still amazed by the sea turtles. "Yeah it was fun getting to feed them." Bluebell said, looking through the list. "All that's left is the jellyfish and the moonfish." Squirt tapped Bluebell's shoulder. "What?" She asked before looking to where Squirt was staring at. The two were in front of a large tank surrounded by jellyfish and moonfish. The jellyfish's bodies were glowing in different colors and with the moonfish it looked like a galaxy made in the ocean.

 ** **(A/N: The tank kind of looked like this ^)****

"Wow." Bluebell breathes in awe, checking off the last two creatures on the scavenger hunt. "They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Squirt grinned and looked over to Bluebell. "Well I can think of one thing more beautiful than that." He said. "Really? What?" She asked. Squirt chuckled, moving a strand of Bluebell's hair behind her ear, making her blush. "You, silly." Bluebell couldn't believe what she had just heard. 'He thinks I'm beautiful?' She asked herself. "R-Really?" "Mmhm." He hummed before giving her a kiss on her forehead. Bluebell became a blushing mess. She thought this was a dream and she passed out during the field trip because this couldn't have been real. But if it truly was real, this made Bluebell overjoyed with happiness. The crush she has had since she moved in with Nemo, Marlin and Dory had the same feelings for her.

Tears formed, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. "Are you okay? If I came on too strong, I-I'm sorry. I just thought-" before Squirt could finish, Bluebell gave him a hug and burrowed her face into his chest, letting her tears soak into his vest. "Never better." Squirt was surprised at first but chuckled and returned the hug. The two stayed like that for about a minute or so until Nemo, Pearl, Tad and Sheldon approached them. "Hey, guys! We're about to leave a-" Nemo stopped when he saw Squirt and Bluebell hugging. The four grinned and giggled. The two noticed this and let go each other to face their friends. "Oh, hey guys." Squirt awkwardly greeted. "How Long have you been there?" Asked Bluebell. "Long enough." Tad joked. "Guys, we better hurry or the bus will leave without us." Said Sheldon. "Wait! I wanna take one more picture before we go." Pearl turned to Nemo. "Nemo, can I see my spare camera, please?" She asked. "Sure."

Nemo reaches into the front pocket of his bag and hands Pearl the spare camera. "Everyone gather around." The six of them moved closer together as Pearl held up the camera, before she could take a picture, she notices Mr. Ray and the rest of the class, heading towards the bus. She quickly rushed up to him. "Excuse me, Mr. Ray?" "Yes?" "Could you take our picture?" She asked. "Sure madam explorer, why not?" Pearl thanked him, handing him the camera and heading back towards her friends. Everyone stood together and smiled towards the camera lens. After a couple of clicks from the camera, Mr. Ray gave Pearl her camera back. "Now come on, explorers. We're about to go." He said, leading the class to the bus outside. Everyone hopped back in and sat at the seats they were in before. Nemo turned around to face Bluebell who was sitting next to Squirt. "Hey, Bluebell. Sorry I didn't sit next to you on the way here and for not being your partner for the scavenger hunt." He apologized.

"Wanna sit with me now?" Nemo offered. Bluebell turned to Squirt, who gave her a nod. She smiled and turned back to her adopted brother. "That's okay. I'm good, we can sit together in the car on our way home. You go ahead and sit with Pearl while you can." Bluebell winked making Nemo blush. "T-Thanks sis." Nemo smiled at her before sitting back down. "That was sweet of you to do, Bluebell. But again, you could've just sat with your brother like you wanted." Said Squirt. Bluebell giggled, shaking her head. "That's alright, I'll let them have their time together. Besides I like your company a lot too." She said before laying resting her head on Squirt's shoulder. Squirt grinned, wrapping an arm around her. Eventually the two fell asleep. 'Best field trip ever.' Thought Bluebell before fully falling asleep.

 ** **A/N: I'm so proud of this and I hope you guys liked it! Anyways, thanks so much for reading and thanks for sticking with me for so long! I love you all so much! With that said, see you in the next short!****

 ** **~Rxin3****?￢ﾘﾔ️


	16. 911 Special Short

**A/N: For those who don't know or those who aren't too keen on US History, 9/11 was a tragic terrorist attack that took place in New York and Washington D.C. on September 11th, 2001. Three planes were flown into the two twin towers at the World Trade Center, and the Pentagon killing over 2,000 people and injuring 6,000 more. I myself was not born around this time, I was born less than a year after (May 2nd, 2002) so I personally didn't experience the trauma my country went through at the time. But there are families today that are still affected by the sudden horrific event that took place 17 years ago. If you or a loved one lost a family member, or a friend, or a loved one, I give you my condolences and my prayers. Now without further ado, here's the short. Here's to this never ever happening to America again.**

Destiny, Bailey and Hank are taking a drive to the cemetery. For today is the day that Destiny had lost her girlfriend, Faith on 9/11. She was only 10 years old and was with her mom who was working in the first building as a secretary. It was bring your child to work day and Faith was so excited to see where her dearest mother works at. Sadly that didn't last long, for she was at the floor the plane struck and died from the impact. It's now been 17 years since Destiny saw her. The two used to be very close friends, every recess they would play together, every lunch they would eat together, every weekend they'd have a sleepover and every secret they had, they'd share together. Destiny one day confessed to Faith that she liked her and was shocked to learn that she liked her back. The two then became a couple. They'd hold hands, kiss on the cheek, hug, and cuddle. Some of the students thought they were weird but they didn't really care as long as they loved each other. After Faith passed away, Destiny was taken to the disabled hospital for people with very rare and special needs. She was put in for her bad eye sight. She then met her now best friend, Dory at the hospital and would talk to her through the piping system throughout the building. Destiny was sitting in the back with Bailey to her left and was looking out the car window. The memories of Faith flowed back to her like they had just happened yesterday. She started to cry, letting her tears fall down her cheeks. Bailey noticed this and held her hand tighter, stroking it with his thumb in an assuring manner. Hank stopped the car and parked by the area where Faith's grave stood. He turned around to face Destiny and set a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Destiny." She wipes away her tears and nods. "Do you want us to go with you?" Asked Bailey. Destiny said nothing and shook her head. Hank and Bailey understood and nodded. Destiny got out of the car but Bailey stopped her before she could take another step. He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Destiny sadly smiled and kissed his cheek before walking over to Faith's grave. Her favorite flowers, marigolds, were placed all around it. In front of the grave, there sat a framed picture of Faith and her family and another framed picture with her and Destiny when they were only 8 years old. Destiny gently picked up the picture of her and Faith, kissed two of her fingers and rested them onto Faith in the picture. She then set the picture back down where it was, stood up and took out a piece of paper. She cleared her throat before speaking.

 _Dearest Faith,_

 _It's been 17 years now, yet the pain of you gone still haunts me to this day. I hope you're having a nice life up there and I hope to meet you there again. Things have changed since last year. I got out of this hospital for the disabled with the help of a few friends, including my pipe pal, Dory. I wish you got to meet her, she has short term memory loss and is forgetful at times, but she has a lot of care and empathy for others and is really sweet. I also started dating again. I know you would've wanted me to be happy and share my life with another and I think he might be the one. His name is Bailey and he was my roommate when I was still in the hospital. I at first hated him and was annoyed at how delusional he was about a head injury he claimed to have, but as we got to know one another more, I started to see a more lighter, loyal, caring, and more determined side to him. After he and I escaped the hospital, we pretty much hit it off from there. He would always help me out with navigation and sight much more than that hospital ever did. I have a feeling that you chose for me to have met Bailey at the hospital and end up falling in love with him. If that's the case, then I'm grateful for your decision and I thank you. I promise to continue to visit you as soon as I can. May you continue to be happy. And if you're watching me from up above, then I hope to continue making you proud._

 _Love, Destiny._

 **A/N: Yes I'm aware this one is short but I hope you guys liked it and I pray for those who lost a loved one on this day. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next short.**

 **~Rxin3**?￢ﾘﾔ️


	17. The Lab (Tank) Gang

Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): October 7th 2018

 **A/N: This takes place a year before the events of "Finding Nemo" and this this tacky and cliche as heck and I'm sorry! I just thought this was an interesting topic to write about!**

It's a year before the events of Marlin traveling halfway across the world to find his son, Nemo. Gill has just been placed inside this lab where patients who are accused of having mental or physical diseases or just don't act or look normal are taken as patients for horrific surgeries to try and fix the problem. This lab of course is illegal but the government hasn't been able to catch them yet. He was tossed inside a large room, enough to fit eight patients with 4 bunk beds, a table and chairs, and a couple windows, one by the table that led to a hallway and another higher up by the forklift that led to a surgery room. There was also a lot of construction equipment, a large forklift standing out. This room must've still been in construction. Gill immediately ran towards the door and banged on it with all his might until a doctor finally yelled "SHUT UP IN THERE!" Gill sighed and stopped, approaching one of the beds. He just laid there with his hands in his face. You see, Gill was placed here because of suspicion. He looked menacing towards them, even though he had no evil motives and is actually a pretty caring guy. But that's not what the doctors thought. One day when Gill was resting at his hiding spot, smoking a cigarette, on the roof of an abandoned car in an alleyway near Sydney harbor, he got ambushed by some of the lab's workers. He tried to escape but they already caught up to him and took him to the lab. Thinking back to that only made Gill feel worse. He now knew how cruel and judgmental the world is, so he grew resentful towards other people. If others don't like him, why should he like them? Gill realized he still had his cigarettes and his guitar around his shoulder from before those doctors dragged him to this lab. He turned it over and tuned it before strumming a soft, mellow tune.

One day, Gill decided enough was enough, so he made plans on escaping. He checked his surroundings, seeing how he could do it. _I could try the air ducts._ He thought. _But I wouldn't fit._ He then noticed a loose bolt on the window that led to a hallway. This was his chance. Gill quickly went over to the door and quietly loosened the bolts with his guitar pick so no one could hear. Once he got half the window loose, he waited until the coast was clear and sneaked out of the room. He stealthed his way through the hall until he got to the front door. When he tried to open the door, an emergency alarm went off, signaling a patient's trying to escape. Gill instantly made a run for it, bursting through the parking lot. He thought he was almost free, nearly reaching the exit but he ends up tripping and falling face first onto some broken glass from a beer bottle on the pavement. The doctors finally caught back up to him and threw him back in the room. Gill slowly got up from the floor, his face hurting a lot. He saw a mirror on the wall by a sink and went over to it. He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds until opening them to see the damage on his face. The glass ended up causing not only a few cuts, but a big scar all across his right eye. Gill looked horrified, and quickly hid it with his long hair. _I can't let anyone see this. They'll probably think I'm more intimidating than ever._ He thought to himself.

Weeks later, the smaller cuts healed but the scar on his eye remained. His hair still hid it from plain sight. He sat on one of the beds, tuning his guitar until he heard some footsteps coming into towards the room. The door opened and instantly someone was tossed in, a female around his age. "And stay in!" One of the doctors shouted, shoving her against the floor and slamming the door shut. "Ow." She groaned, getting up to her knees and rubbing her head. He didn't know why, but Gill didn't seem to resent her at all. Normally he hated others but something about this woman was different. Gill immediately set his guitar down and went to help the woman out. "Are you alright?" Peach looked up at Gill, giving him a better look at her. She had dark brown eyes, short magenta hair, a light pink buttoned shirt with a star pin and dark pink jeans. Gill offered her his hand, making her blush and accept the offer, taking his hand and letting him pull her up. "Y-Yeah. I'm alright, thanks." She finally spoke. "You know a woman like you shouldn't be treated like that." Said Gill. Her cheeks burned as she slightly smiled and thanked him. He then noticed blood leaking through her jeans on her left leg. "What happened to your leg?" He asked. "Oh, as those doctors were taking me inside, I tried to escape but one of their guard dogs attacked me." She explained. "Hmm. Let me see if there's anything to patch your leg up." Gill searches the area and found a first aid kit by the mirror and sink. He took the woman with him over to the sink and let her sit in the stool that was by the mirror. Gill took a cotton ball with some rubbing alcohol and started dabbing the wound, making it sting her leg.

"Ouch!" She yelped. "Sorry, I'm almost done. Don't worry." He assured. "Okay, I-I forgot to ask. What's your name?" "Oh, it's Gill. Gill Moorish." "Nice to meet you, Gill. I'm Peach. Peach Allison." Gill took a second to ponder over that name. "Peach Allison." He repeated. "Wonderful name." Peach blushed and thanked him. "And, done." Gill said after he bandaged Peach's leg. "Thank you, Gill." "You're welcome." Peach then noticed something on Gill's face that was hidden behind his long black hair. She wanted to asked but thought against it, since she just met him. As weeks went by, more people were placed into the room. Like Bubbles, a man who was obsessed with blowing bubbles. Gurgle, a germaphobic. Bloat, who had an anger issue. Deb who had schizophrenia and thought her reflection was her sister named Flo. And Jacques, a French man who had urges to clean anything and everything.

There were even some patients in the room that have come and gone, like Chuckles. A man around his early twenties who had a problem with uncontrollably laughing at everything. Even his own death. See, he was taken into one of the surgery rooms that was run by a infamous doctor named Darla, and the surgery wasn't a success and he passed away. None of Darla's surgeries on patients ever go right and always end with a horrible injury or death. She somehow isn't fired for it as the owner of the mental hospital is Darla's uncle, Phillip Sherman. The seven even met a friend who would visit the hospital for inspections. His name is Nigel who was around his mid-fifties and is a war veteran. He was a fighter pilot and still uses some of his old planes to travel around instead of a car like anyone else. Every so often, he'd talk to the lab gang when Phillip wasn't looking and they'd mostly discuss previous and current surgeries that are going on. But at times Nigel's visits would be cut short due to Phillip having to enforce the "no talking to patients" rule.

Pretty soon, the seven patients decided to dub themselves as The Lab Gang with Gill as their leader. The more time passed by, the more Gill and Peach became closer. Gill started becoming more open with Peach, telling her how he ended up in this lab, going to her for advice, and even playing her some songs on his guitar, Peach in return doing the same, giving him advice, and even occasionally singing along to his music. The two were sitting on the forklift one night while the others were asleep, as they were staring at the room from above. "You know, I wish I could go back out into the real world so we could be looking up at the stars instead of a dirty ceiling." Said Peach, making Gill chuckle. "Yeah, I promise you. One day I'll get us out of here, I'll get everyone in this room out of here and we'll escape together." Peach grinned at the thought, before realizing something. What would they do after? "Gill?" She asked. "Hmm?" "Could we still be together like this? When we're out of this place?" Gill set a hand on her shoulder. "Of course, we all will. We'll all still stay together." He assured, her sighing in relief. She then leaned closer and hugged Gill, nuzzling into his chest.

When they let go, Peach gasped and saw that the hair that was covering part of Gill's face was moved so that it revealed a huge scar that was drawn all the way down his right eye. Gill immediately noticed that she was staring at his scar and he quickly covered it back up with his hair. "Gill, h-how long have you had that?" "It's nothing." He lied, facing away from Peach. "Well it clearly is something if you were willing to hide it for so long." Peach debates. "I just said it's nothing." "Please, just tell me." She begged. "No." Peach was heartbroken. Normally, Gill would tell her anything that was wrong. Why was he hiding this? "Why not?" "Because I didn't want to scare you away!" Gill finally snapped, waking the others up. "Huh? What was that?" Deb tiredly asked. "Nothing guys, go back to sleep." Gill ordered, before lowering the forklift. He said nothing to Peach and headed to his bed. She just stood there, shocked and heartbroken. Peach climbed up to her bed that was over Gill's and started softly sobbing into her knees. Gill could hear her crying overhead and guilt washed over his face. What has he done? He didn't wanna scare her off but look at what he did. He laid down, a few tears falling down his cheeks as well before he fell asleep.

The next morning, Bloat, Gurgle & Bubbles wanted to talk with him alone. They talked by the table while the others were by the beds. "We heard from Peach about what happened." Gurgle started making Gill sigh. "And we're really worried about you, Gill." Added Bubbles. "Gill," Bloat set a hand on Gill's shoulder. "We're not gonna ask how or why. All we're asking is for you to go and apologize to her." Gill turned over to where Peach, Deb and Jacques were talking and stared at Peach for a moment, before turning back around. "She probably thinks I'm nothing special to her now" He said, lighting one of his cigarettes by making the wall spark with a piece of glass. "Well we're not sure if that's true." Gurgle responded. "All you have to do is see for yourself by apologizing to her." Gill turned back to where Peach was again and thought about it for a moment before slightly nodding.

"Oh Peach, that's horrible." Said Deb, hugging Peach. "Why would he snap at you like that?" Peach was about to answer but immediately stopped. Even though she's upset by their argument, she still cared for him and wanted to keep his secret safe. "I'm not sure." She lied. "Une telle tragédie entre amis." Jacques said. Deb looked over at him, not understanding what he had just said in French. "He said it's such a tragedy amongst friends." Peach turned to Jacques. "Je vous remercie, Jacques." She thanked him in French. "Vous êtes le bienvenu, et quand vous devenez un couple, vous me le dites." Jacques teased. Peach blushed, embarrassed by what he said. "J-Jacques!" "What? What is it?" Asked Deb. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Peach fibbed before glaring at Jacques who just gave her a taunting grin. Deb took out her mirror and started talking to her reflection. "Something fishy is going on here, Flo. Isn't it?" 'Flo' didn't respond. Peach signed and got off the bed. "I'll be right back." Peach said, heading for the sink.

Gill, Bubbles, Bloat and Gurgle saw Peach leave to the sink. "Now's your chance, Gill." Bloat said. Gill burned his cigarette against a small ashtray and thanked them before heading towards Peach. Before he could take a step, the room's door opened and two doctors were standing in front of it. Peach stood in the middle of the room by the door. Everyone froze and no one said a word. The doctors nodded to each other and approached Peach. They grabbed her arms and put them around her back. She tried struggling out of the doctors' grasp but it was no use. "Let me go!" Peach exclaimed, making the doctors grip harder and start pulling her out of the room but she would have none of it. She tried moving the opposite direction but it did little. Suddenly, something made the doctors let go of Peach. She fell to the floor and looked up to see what had happened. Gill was standing between Peach and the doctors. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch her!"

The doctors went to grab Gill but he was quick to dodge and start attacking the doctors. With Bloat and Bubble's help, the managed to make the doctors retreat out of the room. Gill breathed heavily for a moment before rushing over Peach who was still on the ground. "Peach! Are you alright?" "Y-Yes." She answered. "You s-saved me." Was all she could say. "Well of course I did! Do you think I'd be able to live  
with myself if I hadn't prevented those doctors from laying a finger on you-" He was cut of by Peach hugged him tighter than she ever could as she started crying into his chest. Gill wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair. "It's alright. Nothing's gonna hurt you." "Um, we'll just leave you to it." Said Gurgle before he and the others walked over to the beds, all of them having grins on their faces. "They so have a thing going on." Said Bloat. "Oui." Added Jacques.

The two were still in each other's arms for a moment until Peach's sobs turned into small sniffles. "I'm so sorry." She choked, looking up at Gill. "I'm sorry I made you snap." "Peach, no. I'm the one who should be sorry. I knew eventually you'd notice and get curious, I always dreaded the day you finally saw it. I was hesitant at first was because I didn't want you to start thinking less of me." "Gill, Why would think that?" Asked Peach. "My whole life, I've been seen as someone suspicious or dangerous or frightening or just someone to not trust. I was afraid the same thing would happen with you. That you'd stop trusting in me." Peach stayed silent for a moment before softly smiling. "What are you talking about? You're the most trustworthy person I know. Why else would I want to go and talk to you for advice or assurance. You probably don't see it, but under all that fake suspicion, all I see is a caring soul who's willing to protect those he loves." Gill blushed and hugged her once more. When he let go, he let Peach tuck the hair that was covering his eye behind his ear. She gently traced her finger on his scar while Gill set a hand on her's.

"How did this happen?" She asked. "I tried to escape, but tripped on a glass bottle before I could make the exit." He explained. "And why did you want to hide it?" "I already look suspicious as it is, this just made it worse." "Gill, you don't look suspicious at all." Peach then rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "In fact, and this is optional, I think you should tie your hair up." Gill grinned. He found a rubber band on the floor and started using it to tie his hair in a low pony tail. Peach's heart stopped, as she started blushing. She then leaned forward and pecked Gill's lips. "It uh, l-looks great on you." He just chuckled before picking her up, setting her on his lap and kissed her back, longer this time. Meanwhile, the others look over at the two, high-fiving each other.

 **A/N: Aaaaaand that was my dumb cliche writing! I mostly was trying to for more explaining my interpretation of what happened to the tank gang as humans before the events of the first movie with a bit of Peach X Gill fluff thrown in. I'm sorry if this was over the top.** **Anyways, that's so much for reading if you were willing to read the whole thing. See ya in the next short!**

 **\- Rxin3**?￢ﾘﾔ️


	18. Tension and Forgiveness

**A/N: The first part takes place after the failed filter attempt. In my Headcanon, Gill and Peach started a relationship months after they ended up in the lab, before Nemo came. Now they're relationship has a current awkward and tense vibe. I actually made an animatic on my YouTube account on the failed filter attempt scene if you want to check it out. My user is Rxin3 {aka Mallory Mynatt} and it's my 4th animatic. With that said, hope you enjoy!3 Oh btw, Peach's leg is injured from her hoping off the forklift (she uses a forklift instead of attaching herself to the glass how the forklift giot there is because sometimes the workers left junk from when they were constructing the place), trying to help the others get Nemo out of the air ducks, I thought I'd say so you're not confused. Also for French** **and Italian dialogue, unless you know either one fluently, I suggest using google translate to translate it.**

The night fell onto the harbor and an awkward feeling was spread throughout the lab. Jacques was tending to Peach's wound on her leg. "Vous semblez l'avoir très mal foulée. À partir de cette chute, je ne suis pas surpris." Jacques informed in French. "Quand pensez-vous que ça va guérir?" Asked Peach. "Donnez-lui une semaine ou deux." Peach sighed. "Quel est le problème, mademoiselle?" He asked. "Je suis juste contrarié par ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui." She explained. "Oui, il semble que tout le monde était nerveux aujourd'hui, mais heureusement, Nemo n'a pas de problème." Jacques assured before Peach shook her head. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis contrarié. Je suis content que Nemo aille bien. Je suis tellement énervé contre Gill." "Ce que Gill a fait était faux et-" "Faux!?" Peach angrily cut off Jacques. "C'est plus que mal! C'était égoïste! Il n'a pas arrêté de penser à la sécurité de Nemo! Il a juste sauté dans le plan en pensant que tout irait bien!" She ranted out of frustration. "Um, Peach?" A low voice asked. Jacques and Peach turned around and saw Gill standing in front of them. Peach turned to Jacques and gestured him towards Gill before facing away from him. "She no want to talk." Said Jacques in broken English. "Can you tell her I really need to talk to her?" Gill asked. Jacques turned over and whispered to Peach. After a moment he turned back to Gill and replied again in broken English. "She no want to talk-" "Oh this isn't gonna work!" Peach yelled in frustration before grabbing Gill's hand and angrily dragging him with her. "Come with me." Peach struggled to walk properly due to her injured leg. Gill took notice of this. "Are you alright? Do you need help?" Peach stopped, not facing him. "No. I'm fine." She mumbled. "Look, I know you're mad and I understand. The whole plan was a disaster from the start." Peach turned towards Gill with an annoyed expression. "Oh now you say you regret what you did. Wish you would've said that the instant Nemo was in danger, or when I sprained my ankle to help get Nemo out of there, or maybe even before you started the escape plan in the first place!" "Peach, I wasn't thinking at the time, but I now see that what I made Nemo go through was wrong and I'm sorry." "You know, Gill. I thought you were a kind gentle soul who would do anything to protect the people around him. But I was clearly proven wrong. All I see is a man who wouldn't give a carp about anyone but himself and would make people help in selfish acts so you could get what you want!" "I didn't have any selfish motives! I wanted to get everyone here out! I don't plan to leave without you guys!" Gill argued. "Then why are you putting those same people at risk!?" "We don't have any other options!" "Yes we do! We could've taken the not hurt an innocent child route!" The two just stood there in silence, Peach glaring at Gill. "Peach-" "Let me ask you something." Peach interrupted him. "What would you have done if we didn't get Nemo out of there in time. What if your selfish plan ended up killing him! What would you do then?" Gill said nothing making Peach sigh in annoyance. "It's over, Gill. We're through." "Peach, please-" Gill begged before she stopped him. "No, because I know I didn't fall in love with this jerk standing in front of me. I fell in love with a man who would never even think about putting anyone in harm's way. Unless you can prove that that man is still there, in your words, 'we're done'." Without another word, Peach walked away to one of the bunks and laid down, facing the wall. Gill stared back, with a look shock and guilt on his scarred face. "Cosa ho fatto?" He muttered in Italian.

 **A/N: This next part takes place after Nemo finds out where his dad is and the filter or in this case the air ducks are successfully jammed.**

After Gill gave everyone orders on what to do until Friday when Darla arrives, everyone went their separate ways. Nemo went off to talk with Bloat and Gurgle, Jacques and Bubbles went to chat and Deb went back over to her mirror to speak with her "sister", Flo. Peach approached Gill and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gill," "You don't have to scold me. I already understand-" "No, I wanted to apologize." She said, making Gill gawk at her with a confused look. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked. "Because I shouldn't have gotten so worked up towards you, even when you were clearly trying to explain-" "Peach, stop." Gill interrupted her by brushing his finger against her lips. "I clearly deserved it. It was a selfish thing for me to have put Nemo's life at risk like that, there's no excuse. I vow to never let my acts put other into danger again." Peach thought about it before replying. "You promise?" Gill nods. "Cross my heart." Peach softly smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek. "So, that means we're good?" Gill asked awkwardly making Peach chuckle. "What do you think it means?" She sarcastically asked before pressing her lips against his. After a moment, they let go. "Ti amo." Gill whispered in Italian. "Ti amo anch'io." Little did they know, the others were watching them. "Ugh! Why do they use a foreign language to communicate! I wanna know what they're saying!" Deb whined. "They seriously need to get a room." teased Bloat. "You know this is there is no other room in here, right?" asked Gurgle.

 **A/N: I'm sorry lol. I was honestly kinda more proud of the first part then the second part. Anyways I hope you got something out of this mess. Cya in the next short!**

 **~Rxin3 Stormpaws**


	19. Exciting News

Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): December 22nd 2018

It was a month or so after Marlin and Coral get married. Coral hasn't been feeling well for the past week. Marlin has been worried about her so he's told her to see a doctor even though she insisted she didn't need to and that she was fine. She finally agrees after Marlin gives her some puppy eyes that she couldn't refuse. The doctor was having going over some test results with Coral alone while Marlin was sitting by the door impatient. A moment later, Coral finally steps out of the door and Marlin instantly goes over to her.

"So, what did he say? What's the matter?" He asked. "I'll tell you when we get home." She simply answered, starting to walk away. Marlin grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. "W-What? Why?" "Don't worry, I'll tell you the minute we get back." Marlin sighed and nodded as the headed home. Once Marlin unlocked the door and the two entered, Marlin asked again. "So, are you gonna tell me what the doctor said." "Nope." Before Marlin could respond in protest, she cut him off.

"I'm gonna show you." She then went up stairs then came back down with something behind her back. Coral moved one of her arms out to show Marlin what was in her hand. Marlin gasped in shock. He had to mentally slap his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Coral was holding a positive pregnancy test in her hand. "Y-You're pregnant?" He managed to ask. "Yes!" "We're having kids!?" "Yes!" "I'm gonna be a father!?" "Yes!" Marlin laughed in excitement as he picked up his wife and hugged her while spinning her around.

"We're gonna be parents!" Marlin cried. He set Coral down and showered her with kisses. "T-This is amazing! You're gonna be a mom. I'm gonna be a dad. Do you know the gender?" "No, I do know one thing." "What?" "We're having triplets!" Marlin hugged and kissed her again. "God, I love you so much!" "Love you too, you dork."

 **A/N: So I bored so I decided to write this because I thought it would be adorable Corlin fluff.** **Hope you enjoyed it 3**


	20. Christmas Special 2018

Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): December 23rd 2018

? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ?

Nemo woke up to a slight cold atmosphere looming around his bedroom. He got up from his bed and looked out his window. His eyes lit up when he saw little snowflakes falling to the ground that was covered in a blanket of snow. It was the first winter snow, and right on Christmas Eve too. Nemo dashed out of his room and into his father's bedroom to wake him up. "Dad! It's snowing! It's-" When Nemo entered the room, Marlin nor Dory were present. Nemo then bolted to the living room to find that Marlin and Dory have been putting up Christmas Decorations everywhere.

"Wow! The decorations look awesome!" "Thank you, Tito!" Dory replied, climbing down a ladder. "Nemo." Marlin and Nemo corrected. "Have you put up the star yet?" Nemo asked. "Nope, I was waiting for you to do it." Marlin ruffled his son's hair before he grabs the star from the dinning room counter, hands it to Nemo, and carries him on his shoulders so he can place the star on top of the tree. Nemo leans in towards the top of the tree and carefully placed the star on top.

Marlin sets him down and hands him an outlet that connected to all of the Christmas Tree's lights. "Well, let's see how she looks." Said Marlin as Nemo plugs the cord in. Hundreds of colorful bright lights surrounded the tree, with the star glowing the brightest at the top. "It's so beautiful." Dory comments in awe. "Yep it sure is." Marlin replies. "What is?" Dory asked, short term memory loss kicking in, making Marlin and Nemo laugh. "I think we got everything ready for the party." Marlin declares, Nemo looks over at his dad confused.

"What party?" "Oh, I forgot it was a surprise. I'm starting to catch Dory's memory loss. We're having a Christmas party today." Nemo has a big smile plastered on his face. "Really!?" "Yep." Marlin answered. "Yay! We're having a Christmas party! We're having a Christmas party!" "We are!? This is gonna be awesome! We're having a Christmas party!" Dory starting joining Nemo in the excitement, making Marlin chuckle. "Who's coming, Dad?" Nemo asked.

"Everyone." Said Marlin, listing off the people he's invited. "Crush and his son, Dory's Parents, Bob, Ted, Bill and their kids, Destiny, Bailey, Hank, Gill and the rest of The Lab Gang, The Cannibals, Nigel, Mr. Ray, Fluke & Rudder..." "I can't wait! When will they get here?" "Right about-" The doorbell suddenly rings. "-now." Marlin went to open the door. It was Crush and his son Squirt. "Squirt!" Nemo ran up to his best friend and they did their hand shake. "Fist!" They fist bump. "Noggin!" They bump heads.

"Duuuuude!" "Fuzzy-man! Little blue! It's been a while!" Crush gave Marlin and Dory a hug. "It's good to see you too, Brush!" "It's still Crush lil' blue." Crush corrected. "So, how are you and your little one doing?" He asked Marlin. "Pretty well. I'm starting to trust him more." Marlin informed. "Good to see you're following my advice." Crush replies, putting an arm around him. "Yep." Marlin nods.

? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ?

Meanwhile, The Lab Gang were walking to Marlin and Nemo's home. Peach was shivering, sneezing, yawning and sniffling like there was no tomorrow. She had gotten herself sick because of overworking again. Gill insisted that she'd stay home but Peach, being as stubborn as she is, still wanted to go and see Sharkbait, sick or not. The rest of the Tank Gang were behind Peach and Gill, watching. "Boy, Peach really let herself go. Hasn't she, Flo?" Deb asked her reflection in her mirror. "Well, she does work hard and is determined to get the job done." Gurgle informed.

"True, I just wish she wouldn't do this to herself and overwork like crazy. It's not healthy." Bloat added. "Maybe Gill'll know how to convince her to stop." Bubbles assumes. "Croyez-moi, il a essayé et Peach est encore trop obstiné pour coopérer." Jacques debunked Bubbles' theory in French. "Wish Peach was back here so she can translate you for us." Said Bloat. Back at the front, Peach sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time. Gill couldn't see her sick like this anymore so he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"G-Gill. What are you d-doing? You're g-gonna get sick too." "It's better than seeing you like this. I'd rather suffer with you." Peach blushes and puts on Gill's jacket. "Thank you." Once they got to Marlin and Nemo's house, they knocked on the door. An excited Nemo answers the door. "Gill!" He immediately hugged him, Gill chuckling at his enthusiasm. "Heya, Sharkbait." He greeted, ruffling his hair. Once Nemo let go, he noticed how Peach looked. "What's wrong with Peach?" He asked.

"I-I just caught a cold yesterday. I'll be fine, sweetie." Peach assured before coughing. "Alright, if you say so." Said Nemo, letting the seven in. "Hey, Gill." Marlin approached him, shaking his hand. "Nice to see you again, Marlin." "Same can be said for you. Nemo was really excited to find out you were coming." "Really?" Gill grinned. "Yeah, he couldn't stop talking about you and how awesome you are." Marlin gave a sad smile to him. Gill notices this and sets a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to take your place. I know your son looks up to you more than anyone. And for good reason, you went halfway across the world to rescue him. That's some dedication right there." "Thank you, Gill." Said Marlin, having a more warmer smile. "So, When was the last time you've celebrated Christmas?" "Well, the gang and I lost a good portion of our lives after being placed in that horrid laboratory. I assume six to seven years." Replied Gill. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Heck if it wasn't for your son, we would've been in there longer." The two then looked over at Nemo, who was talking with Squirt and Dory. Marlin chuckled. "I guess that's true."

? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ?

"Do you think she'll like it?" Asked Jenny, referring to a gift box she was carrying that had a Christmas present for her daughter Dory. "She'll love it, honey. I'm sure of it." Assured Charlie. Jenny and Charlie pitched in to get her daughter a Christmas present. The three haven't celebrated Christmas since Dory was separated from them. The gift they got for Dory was a blue shell necklace. The two knock on the door and Dory answers it, her eyes lighting up once she saw her parents. "Mom! Dad!"

She proceeded to hug them both. "Hi Jenny, Hi Charlie!" Nemo greeted them. "Sweetheart, you don't have to call us by our names." Said Jenny, kneeling to Nemo's level. "Yeah, just call us grandma Jenny and grandpa Charlie. You might need to later in life." Charlie added before winking at Marlin, making him a blushing mess. "G-Good to see you too, Charlie." Marlin simply responds, trying to hide his blush but failing. "And I you, _son_." Charlie teased. "Please stop."

Marlin pleaded, making Gill chuckle. "Ah, you must be the one that kept Nemo safe while he was in captivity." Said Jenny. "Mhm. Name's Gill." He shook Jenny's hand. "It's nice to meet you, and I bet Marlin's thanked you for you taking care of Nemo." "Oh he has. He probably has more times than I can count." Gill joked, Marlin playfully rolling his eyes.

? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ?

Destiny bumps into a trash can. "Ow." "I told you we should've drove to Marlin's." Said Bailey. "No way, I'll never be able to get around unless I practice, and walking is a good opportunity for it." Destiny insisted before tripping over a branch on the ground. Bailey quickly grabs her before she hit the concrete sidewalk. "Look, come here." He held Destiny's hand. "Just don't let go, and I'll move you when you're about to hit something." "Are you sure?" She asked. "I promised you that I'd be your eyes and I'm not about to break the promise."

Bailey suddenly notices that Destiny was about to run into someone walking their dog so he quickly pulls her closer to him. "Whoa!" "See? What I tell you?" Destiny blushed by how close she was to Bailey. Marlin notices the two approaching the house and walks over to them. "Hey Bailey, Destiny." He greeted. He then noticed the two being so close together. "Um, am I interrupting something?" The two pulled away.

"Nope." Destiny quickly answered, hiding her blush. "Yep, Nothing at all." Bailey added. "Okay then... You need help getting inside, Destiny?" "Yes actually, I'd greatly appreciate that." Marlin took her free hand and guided her across the driveway to the entrance of the house. "Thanks, Marlin." Destiny said before letting go of him and Bailey's hands. "No problem."

? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ?

Hank was walking alone to Marlin's, hands in his pockets and a long plaid red scarf covering his nose and mouth. 'I can't believe I gave into Dory's pleas about coming to this party.' he thought annoyed. Hank never really celebrated Christmas because he never really had much of a family to celebrate it with. Which he was used to over the years because he never was that jolly to begin with and was never really into celebrations. But, Dory was like a sister to him and as much as he didn't want to go, he didn't want to upset Dory, especially around Marlin because he HATES whenever someone makes her upset.

Hank groaned and continued walking. 'I got to give the guy some credit though. He does a good job taking care of her.' All in all, he was glad his sister had someone like Marlin looking after her. It even gives her someone else to bother instead of him some of the time, which was a relief. But they both seem to be happy and that's okay with him. He brought a bottle of alcohol with him because he knew he was gonna need it. (A/N: DON'T DRINK PLEASE) He knocked on Marlin's door and Dory answered it.

"Frank!" She gave him a big hug, making him jump in surprise. "Um, it's Hank, and hey sis." Marlin stood next to Dory and noticed the alcohol Hank brought with him. "Hank, why do you have that?" He asked. "What? I thought I'd need it to get through this party." "One, no, and two, there are people underaged here. This isn't a college party. So would you please be so kind as to get rid of the drink?" Marlin calmly scolded. Hank sighed and threw the bottle in the recycling bin outside, then entered the house.

? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ?

Everyone gathered in the living room. "Alright, may I please have your attention?" Everyone faced Marlin. "Everyone is here, correct?" Everyone gave approving nods or yeses. "Good. Everyone have their secret Santa gift?" Everyone held out their gifts except for Nemo who looked confused. "Secret Santa?" "It's a Christmas activity where friends buy someone randomly chosen a Christmas gift without anyone knowing who you got a gift for until you pass out the gifts." Mr. Ray explained.

"That sounds awesome! Can I join dad?" "Do you have a gift, son?" Marlin asked. Nemo then remembered the gift he forgot to give Pearl the day before Christmas break. "As a matter of fact, I do!" He then ran up to his room and grabbed the gift that was in a pink bag with fluffy pink tissue paper inside covering the gift. "Okay, children are first to passing out gifts." Marlin announced as the five children sat in a circle in the middle of the room. Tad handed a brown gift box to Sheldon, nervously blushing.

"This is for you." Sheldon carefully unwrapped the gift and it was a brown and beige bow tie, perfect for his vest. "T-Thank you." He said before hugging Tad. "Oh, Tad! I got you something." Said Pearl, handing him a small gift box. It was a pair of purple earrings with a matching yellow and purple necklace. Tad squealed in excitement. "How did you know I wanted these!? Thank you so much, Pearl!" She giggled at his eagerness. "You're welcome." "Here's your gift, dude." Squirt handed Nemo his gift.

It was a orange hoodie with white stripes. "Thank you, dude!" The two fist bumped. "Squirt, I got you a gift." Sheldon handed him a large gift bag. Inside was a boogie board. "Awesome! I'm so gonna use this when I head back out on the waves, thank you dude." "No problem, dude." Last was Nemo's gift to Pearl. "Here, Pearl. I was going to give this to you before winter break, but I lost track of time." Pearl blushed, opening his gift. It was a pink pearl necklace with a heart in the middle.

"Oh, Nemo! That's so sweet of you. Thank you so much." She hugged him. Nemo was frozen at first but hugged her back a moment later, then helped her put on the necklace.

? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ?

As Marlin was about to speak, Bailey interrupted. "Hey, Marlin. Would you mind if I announce for the rest of Secret Santa? I just really like to be the announcer, you know?" Marlin chuckled and nodded. "Now, female adults are next." Bailey announced. Dory, Jenny, Destiny, Peach, and Deb sat in a circle. First it was Destiny's gift to Jenny. "Here you go, Mrs. Tang." She handed her the gift "Call me Jenny, sweetheart. And thank you." It was a purple flower crown with a purple shell in the center.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Destiny. Thank you." "You're welcome, Mrs- I mean Jenny." Next it was Jenny's gift to Dory. "Here you go, cupcake." Dory took out the blue shelled necklace that was inside the small gift box. "Thank you, mom! I love it!" She thanked before hugging Jenny. "Here, Dest." Peach handed Destiny her gift. "You might want to wait until a week or so to actually wear them because of my sickness." Destiny nodded before opening the gift to see a glasses box.

She opened it and a nice pair of blue spotted glasses were inside. She tried them on and her vision was a lot more clearer. "Wow! These work great! I can see a lot better with these. Thanks, Peach." "Oh oh! My turn! Open my gift, Peach!" Deb excitedly handed Peach her gift. It was a pink notebook with a pink pen that had a star on the top. "I thought it would be a good replacement from that old clipboard." Peach chuckled. "Thank you, Deb." Jenny tapped Dory's shoulder. "Don't you have something to give to Deb?" She whispered.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot. Here you go, Deb." Dory gave Deb a fancy blue mirror in the shape of a heart with a cursive F engraved in it. "It's gorgeous, Flo totally loves it! Thanks, Dory." "You're welcome, Adele." "Deb, Dory." Deb corrected. "Right."

? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ?

"Alright, it's our turn now." Bailey announced to the men in the room. "But before the men start passing out gifts, some of us with partners pitched in and got our special ones a gift too." Some of the men nodded and held out gifts for their partners. Even Gurgle had a gift for his crush, Deb. "How this will work is that each couple will stand under the mistletoe, give the gift, then kiss underneath the mistletoe." Bailey explained. Marlin tapped on Bailey's shoulder. "That wasn't part of the couples part of passing out gifts. I didn't plan for them to stand under the mistletoe." He whispered.

"I know, I came up with the idea on the spot." Bailey replied. "Why!?" Marlin whisper-yelled. "Because we all want to see you and Dory be adorable beans." He grinned at him. Marlin blushed and face palmed, annoyed. "Ugh. You owe me." "Will do." Bailey then turned back to everyone else. "Fluke is up first to present his gift to Rudder!" The two stood under the mistletoe. Fluke handed Rudder a soft brown blanket. "I felt like we never really had anything comfy to snuggle in."

Fluke blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. Rudder pecked him on the lips before thanking him. Everyone aw'd the two's adorable gay moment.

"Jenny and Charlie, you're up next." Charlie gave Jenny a blue and black shelled bracelet. "It's lovely, Charlie." Jenny thanked him and kissed his cheek. "Next up is Gurgle and Deb." "W-What?" Deb stuttered. "You got i-it all wrong! We're not dating." She blushed. "Yes, I'm aware but I think Gurgle still wants to tell you something." Replied Bailey. Deb stepped under the mistletoe, facing Gurgle. He handed her a bouquet of blue and white flowers.

"Deb, I-I've sort of always has a crush on you. Since we first met back in the lab. Yes you could be a bit too perky at times but you're much more sane then most of the others." Gurgle turned to the rest of the Lab Gang. "No offense." "Bubbles?" Bubbles chirped. Gurgle chuckled before turning back to Deb. "I love you, Deb. I-I really do." "You do?" She softly asked. Gurgle shyly nodded, expecting a rejection but instead he got the complete opposite. Deb smacked her lips against his and gave him a hug.

"I love you so much!" "Heh, I love you too, but maybe not so close next time, germs." Deb quickly let go and Gurgle reaches for his hand sanitizer. "Oh, right. Sorry." "That's alright."

"I guess I'm next." Bailey told himself. "Destiny?" Destiny turns to him and he signals her under the mistletoe, making her blush. "Here." Bailey took out a blue and white sweater with a matching scarf for her and put them on her. "T-Thank you, Bailey. They're so soft." Destiny smiled a bit as she petted the wool on her scarf. Bailey chuckled and kissed her forehead. "God, you're adorable." Destiny grinned, playfully shoving Bailey, making him laugh.

"Okay okay. Gill, Peach. You two are next." Destiny and Bailey moved away from the mistletoe so Gill and Peach could stand under it. For Gill's gift, he needed Deb's help. "Deb, would you come here?" "Oh right! On it!" Deb rushed over. "Now close your eyes." He ordered Peach. "Why?" She asked. "Trust me." Still confused, she closed her eyes. She felt her hair being messed with. She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't. "Alright, open them." Peach opened her eyes to see herself reflected in Deb's mirror with a pink starfish hair vine, going along the right side of her hair. "Wow."

"It honestly looks stunning on you." Gill commented. Peach grinned and nodded. "Y-Yeah, I guess so. Thank you, Gill." "You're welcome." Gill started to have a doubtful look which made Peach worry. "What is it?" "It's just that, I wish I could be able to do better for you." "What do you mean?" She asked. Gill sighed before responding

"It's that no matter how hard I've tried to convince you to stop overworking yourself, or convincing you to take a break, it never seems to work. And, I don't feel like I've been that good to you. I wanna take care of you but I feel like some of this is my fault because none of my efforts have worked. I'm really sorry for that." Peach set a hand on Gill's right cheek and traced her finger over his scar. "Gill, that's not true at all. It's my fault that this happens to me. I choose to overwork myself like this. You were just trying to keep me healthy and be supportive and I greatly appreciate it. It's my fault for me not always listening to you."

Peach held out her pinky finger. "I can't promise that I can fully stop overworking overnight. But I can promise to try and control it, and often take some breathers so I don't become sick or stressed." Gill softly grinned and locked his pinky finger with her's. "Then its a deal." The two kissed and everyone aww'd. They blushed, forgetting that they weren't alone.

"Now for the couple everyone has been waiting for, Marlin and Dory! Or should we call them DORLIN!" "No! No let's not." Marlin dejected at Bailey. "Aw, come on. I worked hard on that nickname." The two stepped under the mistletoe. 'Come on, Marlin. You can do this. You did this once before, you can do it again.' "My gift isn't a physical object. It's actually a song." Marlin announced. "Huh?" Everyone chirped confused. Marlin went over to the back of the couch and took out an acoustic guitar that looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

"Marlin, you can play?" Gill asked. "Well, sorta. I haven't played or even touched this guitar in ten years. So my skills might be rusty. I-I hope you don't mind." Marlin slowly inhaled and exhaled before strumming a soft tune. _I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need._ He started to sing, everyone loudly cheering. _I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._ Marlin looked Dory in the eyes as he continued. _I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know._ Dory started to join along with him.

 **Both:** _Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas._

 **Marlin:** _Is... you!_

Gill took out his own guitar and started playing it as well. Everyone started joining in the song.

 **Gill:** _I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need._

 **Peach:** _Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

 **Destiny:** _I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace._

 **Bailey:** _Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy or Christmas day._

 **Charlie:** _I just want your for my own. More than you could ever know._

 **Jenny:** _Make my wish come true._

 **Gurgle:** _All I want for Christmas is you!_

 **Deb:** _You, baby!_

 **Squirt:** _I won't ask for much this Christmas._

 **Crush:** _I won't even wish for snow!_

 **Sheldon:** _I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe._

 **Tad:** _I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick._

 **Hank:** _*Monotone* Yeah, I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click._

 **Nemo:** _'Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding onto me so tight._

 **Pearl:** _What more can one do?_

 **Fluke:** _All I want for Christmas is you!_

 **Rudder:** _You, baby!_

 **Nigel:** _All the lights are shingling so brightly everywhere._

 **Mr. Ray:** _And the sound of children's laughter fills the air._

 **Bubbles:** _And everyone is singing._

 **Bloat:** _I hear those sleigh bells ringing._

 **Jacques:** _*In French* Père Noël ne m'apporterez pas celui dont j'ai vraiment besoin_

 **Anchor & Chum: **_Won't you please bring my baby to me!_

 **Bruce:** _Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for._

 **Dory:** _I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door._

 **Marlin:** _'Cause I just want your for my own._

 **Dory & Marlin: **_More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is you! All I want for Christmas is you, baby! All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_

? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ?

Everyone roared in applause as Dory hugged Marlin as tight as she could. "Thank you, Mar! Though I don't remember exactly why." Marlin chuckled before connecting his lips with Dory's. The adults aw'd and the children exclaimed in playful disgust. Once Marlin let go, he turned to everyone else. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate this amazing holiday with us. You all have been great friends. And without you guys, I never would've found my son." Nemo ran over to his dad and hugged him.

"That's me!" Marlin chuckled, patting his son's head. "Or helping Dory find her parents." "Oh son, that's so sweet." Said Charlie. "Thanks for ruining the moment." Marlin mumbled. He grabbed a wine glass from the coffee table and held up it. "To the all of us together for the holiday season!" He announced. Everyone grabbed their own glasses and clanked them with Marlin's whilst chanting "To us!" in agreement.

 **A/N: Reeeee looking back at this, I think the musical number was cringy so sorry about that lol**


	21. Gileach Valentines Day Short

Originall published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): February 13th 2019

Gill slowly woke up to the cold misty air from outside. He looked over at his phone to check the time. "3:15 AM" It read. Gill turned over to Peach who was sleeping against his chest. He grinned at how content she looked in his arms, he almost didn't want to move. Slowly, Gill moved from Peach's grasp and kissed her forehead. He grabbed his jacket, his guitar, and a pack a cigarettes, and made his way to the door.

Before he could step out of the door, he heard a mumble coming from Peach. "Gill?" "Peach, What are you doing up?" He asked, going over to her. "I was about to ask you the same thing." "I uh-" Like she read his mind, Peach cut him off by asking "Wait a minute, you weren't about to sneak out, were you?". Gill sighed, knowing he couldn't hide it from her. "Yes."

"Why? And why so late, it's 3 in the morning." "I'll be honest with you, this isn't the first time." "You've snuck out before!? Since when!?" She whisper-yelled. "Look, remember when we were back in captivity, and I was talking about my life, before I was placed in the lab?" "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked, getting agitated.

"I told you about a place I used to go all the time, the place I was when I got captured." "You've been going there?" Gill nodded. "But why?" "Because some nights, when I'm stressed, or I need sometime to think, or I just need to relax, and get my mind off things, I'd go back there, and just clear my head." He explains. "And why at night?" "It's better to look out at the horizon there at night, because of the city's lights, and the sky's calm atmosphere."

Peach still was confused, this time for a different reason. "Why didn't you tell me?" Gill shrugged. "I honestly don't have a good reason. I guess I didn't want you to be upset." Peach shook her head, and got up from the bed. "I wouldn't have been upset. The opposite actually." Gill chuckled, and pecked her lips. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." "It's alright."

A moment of silence went by. "You wanna go?" Gill asked. "Huh?" "You wanna go with me?" "Oh, I don't know. I mean this is your special place, and I don't want to intrude." "It's alright, I've actually been meaning to show you it for a long time, but I just never found the right time." Peach smiled softly, and nodded. The two quietly stepped out of their room, made their way through the rest of the house to the front door.

"So, how far is it from here?" Peach asked once they got outside. "25 to 30 minutes." He replied. "Gill." She scolded. "Don't worry, we'll drive there, it's not like I'm wandering the streets alone at night." Peach sighed in relief as the two got in Gill's car. "When did you find that place again?" "A few weeks ago, I've been going occasionally at night."

"I kind of forgot how it looked the last time you told me. Can you tell me again?" Gill chuckled. "You'll just have to wait until we get there." "Aw, no fair. Please?" Peach playfully whined. Gill laughs at this, and kisses her cheek. "Why are you always so stubborn when it comes to me?" He asked. "Because I care about you, and I love you." Gill kisses her cheek again.

"What was that one for?" Peach asked. "For being adorable." Gill parked the car by an empty alley. Peach became concerned. "Um, are you sure this is the place you were talking about?" "Yes. Actually, well, we're near it." "It looks dangerous." Gill set a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be okay." Peach nodded as the two stepped out of the car.

Gill took Peach's hand as they walked through the alley way. They started seeing other people hanging around the alley. Some were smoking, some were arguing with one another, and some were just staring at them. Once they got past them, Peach asked "How do you manage to pass through here without being jumped?" Gill shrugged. "I think it's because I look like them that they never bother me."

They stopped in front of a story tall building that had a couple abandoned cars parked on top of the roof. The two climbed up the ladder to the roof and approached the abandoned cars. Gill hoisted Peach on top of one of them, and they both sat on the roof of it. Peach looked out and saw a gorgeous view that was just high enough to see the city's buildings from a good angle.

"I see why you like to sneak out here." She turned to Gill. "I still wish you told me about this sooner. You'd be worrying the others, and I to death if you suddenly weren't at home." He sighed. "I know, I should've told you the day I found this place again. I'm sorry, Peach." She nodded, but didn't say anything, looking deep in thought. "You okay?"

Gill asked her, setting a hand on her back. Peach softy nodded. "It's nothing, I just care about you and don't want you to suddenly... you know, die one day from being reckless." "Peach, you know that's not gonna happen." She gave him a faint sad smile, and Gill could tell why she looked like this. "Hey, seriously, I won't get hurt. Especially now that I have you to balance out my recklessness."

Peach sighed. "When you made your first escape, I was afraid that during another one of your escape plans, you... well, you wouldn't have made it. That fear still lingers at the back of my mind. I wasn't there for you during your first escape, I'm afraid I won't be there when... the worst comes." He looked over at Peach, who was about to cry.

In an instant, he hugged her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Peach sobbed. "Shh, it's okay. It's all in the past, you wouldn't have been able to change what I went through. But it's alright, because I survived, and I'm right here with you. And I promise you, I won't get so caught up in recklessness that the worst could happen. I refuse to leave you, and Sharkbait, and the others, not yet."

Peach looked up at Gill, tears staining her cheeks. "I-I love you too much. I don't want you to go." "Shhhh. I know, I know, shhh. I'm not gonna leave. I'm staying right here, I promise." Peach's anxiety eased a bit as Gill started to gently scratch her head. The two stayed silent in each other's arms for a few moments, until Peach broke the silence, smiling up at Gill.

"I love you, Gilbert." "Hey, what did we say about using my full name?" She giggles at Gill's embarrassment. "I'm sorry, it's adorable." "No it's not, and you know it." Gill playfully scolded. Peach didn't respond, instead sticking her tongue out at him. Gill suddenly smirked as he got an idea. "Shame," He sighed. "I though everything would be-"

Peach instantly knew what he was trying to do and stopped him. "Don't you dare use that pun!" "But Peach-" "Don't you finish that sentence!" "Okay okay." "Good." Silence... "I guess you can say things are now PEACHY between us." Gill teased, earning a punch on the shoulder. "Ow." He laughed. "Serves you right." "Still worth seeing your reaction." Gill joked.

"Shut up." She giggled. They fell silent for a bit, until Peach spoke up. "I guess we both have a habit about worrying about one another, huh?" Gill chuckled before kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I guess so. How about this, let's promise to not worry about one another to where it becomes a distraction in our lives." Peach smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Deal."

She laid her head against Gill's shoulder. Gill chuckled, and kissed her forehead, before resting his head on top of her's. Peach yawned. "Tired?" Gill asked. She could only slightly nod. "Here, lay your head against my chest." He offered. "Wha- Here? Are you sure?" "It's okay, I'll let you rest for a half hour, and then I'll drive us back home." Peach was still unsure.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if I'm still asleep? You shouldn't have to carry me." "Don't worry, I don't mind carrying you." "But-" Gill silenced her by kissing her lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Gill pulled back, and placed a hand on Peach's cheek. "Just get some rest, and relax. Come on, I brought a couple pillows, and blankets." Peach gave in, and propped herself against Gill's chest.

He took one of the blankets, wrapping it around both of them. "I got you. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you. All you need to worry about is getting some sleep, alright?" Peach nodded, snuggling closer into Gill. He wrapped his arms around her, warming her up with his embrace. He started to softly hum, helping Peach drift off to sleep. He looked down at her, and softly grins. "Sleep well, darling."


	22. Peach's Brother (TW: Attempted Suicide)

️Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): March 28th 2019

 **Trigger Warning: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. If this bothers you, you may skip this one.** ️

 **A/N: This is a short I made for one of my newer OCs, Peter, Peach's younger brother. He is based off of Allison Janney's younger brother that passed away from an addiction. This also features another OC, Maggie. Now I am still working on Maggie's backstory short, but basically all you need to know right now is that she was placed in the lab after Nemo escapes and before the rest of the Tank Gang escape. She helps the gang escape and she now lives with the gang as Gill and Peach's adopted daughter. But this is about Peter not Maggie, so enjoy :3**

Peach was laying on the ground in pitch darkness, in the distance a voice echoed throughout the area. "Peach!" The voice cried. Peach's eyes quickly shot open once she realized the voice was calling her name. She stood up and frantically looked around, trying to find the voice. She could see nothing, but darkness. "H-Hello?" "Peach!" Peach stopped and noticed a human looking figure standing a few feet away from her. "Help!" The figure cried. Peach ran over to the figure to try and get a good look at it.

"Hello!? Are you okay!?" She called back. "Help me, Peach!" "I'm coming!" Once she got closer, the figure started to look more like a recognizable person. The person was male with longish pink hair, the same color as Peach's, with half of his hair covering his right eye, glasses, and a light pink shirt with a pink tie. Peach suddenly recognized who this person was, tears falling from her cheeks. "Peter?" Peter turned to Peach with a slight smile. "Peter!" She hugged him. "I'm so sorry I left! You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Save it, sis." Peter said in a more grimmer tone. Peach glanced up at him confused. "What?" Without warning, Peter shoved Peach to the ground. He stared down at her, grinning. "How does it feel now, little miss perfect?" "Peter-" "Shut it! Do you have any idea how much your popularity has tortured me!?" "I never asked for popularity!" "It doesn't matter! You being a very talented student had led me into being bullied by those same kids that admired you! What's worse was YOU were the one that had to rescue me! You should've left me to fend for myself, maybe then I would've gotten some respect too!"

"Peter, that isn't true! I would never leave you behind. I respect you!" Peter scoffs. "You're only saying that out of pity." "I'm not! I've always cared about and respected you! I wish I never left you behind without warning!" "I'm honestly glad you left. That meant I could try to be the one everyone loves and adores." This broke Peach's heart. How could her own brother say this to her face to face? "Y-You're wrong! This isn't you! You're not my little brother! And I'll prove it by finding you again!"

Peter chuckled. "I'd like to see you try." He grinned at her one more time before charging right at her. "Aaaah!" Her eyes shot open again, only to be met with Gill who was shaking her vigorously. "Peach! Oh thank god you're awake! Are you okay? You kept on screaming and crying and it worried me-" Peach brought knees to her chest and broke down, sobbing against her them. Gill hugged her, letting her cry against his shoulder. "It's okay, you're safe. I got you." He whispered whilst gently stroking her back.

Peach tried to explain what happened, her words muffled against Gill's shoulder. He chuckled a bit at this. "I can't hear you, love." Peach moves her head from his shoulder and repeated. "T-There's something I never told you." "What? What is it?" She hesitated before continuing. "I have a brother." "Huh?" "I have a younger brother named Peter and I need to go back home and see him again." She explained once more. "Why?" Gill asked. "Because he must be worried to death, and knowing him he may not even be safe right now."

"What do you mean?" "Because he loathes himself. He was only happy whenever I was with him." Peach gasped, getting a terrible realization. "What if he isn't alive!? What if he already-" "Shh, Peach it's gonna be okay. I don't think he would do something like that." Assured Gill. "I've been separated from him for years, it's bound to have happened!" Peach retorted. "Look, let's not jump to conclusions. We can go see your brother to make sure he's alright. Where does he live?" Peach gulped, knowing Gill probably wouldn't be okay with her answer.

"S-South Korea." "What!?" "I was a teenager when I was taken, and we lived in South Korea, there's no way Peter could be anywhere else." She tried to explain. "Do you have any idea how far that is from here!?" "I don't want to not be there to save my brother when he one day decides to take his own life!" Peach finally snaps. The two just froze for a moment before Peach calmed down and spoke up again, new tears forming. "Gill, please. I don't want my brother die alone. I want him alive with me."

He didn't reply, he instead wiped Peach's tears, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. Gill sighed. "You can go." "Really?" He nodded. "You can see your brother, but on one condition." "What?" She asked. "I have to go with you." "A-Are you sure?" Gill simply nods in response. Peach smiles, more tears falling down her cheeks. "Why are you crying this time?" "Because I love you." Said Peach before hugging him again. Gill chuckled before returning the embrace. Later that day, Peach and Gill booked the earliest flight tickets they could to head out to South Korea.

Deb approached the two and asked what they were doing. "We're booking plane tickets." Gill replied, not moving his eyes from his laptop screen. "Ooh, to where?" "South Korea." Peach answered, Deb gasped excitedly. "Are we going on a vacation? I haven't traveled in so long!" "No, this is an emergency trip Peach and I are going on. She has a younger brother there and we're trying to see if he's okay." Explained Gill. "Aww, well tell him Flo and I send him condolences."

"Um okay, thanks Deb." Said Peach before turning to Gill. "When does our flight leave?" "In a few hours, we better hurry and leave." **(A/N: I don't know if this is accurate, I don't know if someone can buy a flight ticket to South Korea only hours in advance, I only assume through my research that it is the case but if I'm wrong please tell me.)** "Alright, I'll pack." "I'll go tell Maggie." With that the two rushed up stairs. Deb stood there awkwardly, looking over at her "sister".

"They probably just want an excuse to go on a romantic trip by themselves. Cuties." Gill went over to Maggie's room to find her playing some music on her launchpad for Gurgle, Jacques, Bubbles and Bloat. Once she finished the song, she sees Gill at the doorway. "Hey, Gill." "Hey, I need to have a word with you all." "What's up, Gill?" Asked Bloat. "Is everything okay?" Asked Maggie. "Well, I have to go with Peach to South Korea for a couple of days. She has a younger brother there and she's worried about him, so we're going there to see if her brother's okay."

"What? But we just escaped!" Exclaimed Gurgle. Maggie stood up and walked over to Gill. "Gill, I'm coming too." "You can't go, Margret. We already paid for the tickets. We won't be gone for long." "But Gill-" "No buts. Peach and I will be fine, I promise we'll be back as soon as we can." Maggie sighed and nodded, hugging Gill. "Can we at least go drop you guys off?" He let go to of her, grinning at her. "Sure." "Yes!" With that, the two fist bumped. They arrived at the airport. Maggie gave Gill and Peach one last hug. "Tell your brother I said 'hi'."

"We will, sweetheart." Said Peach. "We'll be back. Bloat, you're in charge." Added Gill. "Yes!" Bloat happily fist bumped Gurgle, who quickly grabs his sanitizer after doing so. Gill leans towards Maggie. "Maggie, you're in charge of him." "Got ya." Maggie replied, hugging Gill once more. After saying their goodbyes, the entered the airport and boarded their flight. They were lucky enough to get to sit next to each other.

About 12 to 13 hours into the flight **(A/N: I did some research and it takes 14 hours and 20 minutes to fly from Pennsylvania (US) to South Korea)** , Gill was sitting there, his eyes shut, deep in thought. Peach could tell he was thinking about something so she tapped her arm. Gill didn't respond or move, making her giggle a bit. "Gill, you're not fooling anyone. I can tell you're thinking." Gill opened his eyes and chuckled before kissing Peach's cheek. "So uh, what were you thinking?"

Gill was silent for a couple of seconds before answering her. "Why didn't you tell me about your brother when we were back in captivity? We could've went over to see him the minute we escaped." Peach sighed. "I don't know, it's not that I forgot, I guess there wasn't a good time to tell you back in the lab." Gill read her expression like an open book and could tell there was something else to this. "Now you're the one who's not fooling me. Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"...I thought it wouldn't matter to you or that you wouldn't care." Gill set a hand on her shoulder. "Peach, of course I'd care. You helped me get over the struggles I had to deal with in the past, why shouldn't I care to help you cope with your's?" "I just feel bad that we have to fly for fourteen hours just to check on one person." "I don't mind at all, I wouldn't care how far your brother lived, I'd still take you to him. The only thing that matters is that he needs you." Peach thought it over, nodding.

"Gill?" "Hm?" "Since we're on the subject of stuff we never told each other, do you have any siblings of your own?" Gill scoffed, shaking his head. "Nah, I don't even have a family. I was raised in foster care until college." "Oh, Gill. I'm so sorry." "It's alright, I got you, Maggie and the others. I couldn't ask for anything better." Peach blushes, smiling a bit. "What about your life with your brother? How come he loathes himself?" Gill changes the subject.

"Well, back when we were kids in school, I was pretty popular. I didn't know why but I guess it had to do with the fact that I had some of the highest grades, was bilingual and could already speak English and Chinese fluently for the kids that needed help with homework, and I guess the kids thought I was the most physically attractive." "I could definitely see why." Gill teased.

"Hm. And unfortunately, my brother wasn't treated as kindly. He was made fun of for being a boy with pink hair, I guess they didn't care I also had pink hair because I was a girl, which was just sexist, so he was always bullied. Sometimes by the same kids that would adore me. I always felt bad for being who I was because I was practically treated like royalty while my own brother was like dirt." Peach paused a moment, tears staring to form. "P-Peter was a good kid. He kept me motivated throughout my school life until I was taken. I never got to tell him that to his face." Gill set a hand on her shoulder.

"Peach, don't talk like that. I'm sure he's still alive." "If I had just told him how much he means to me, maybe he wouldn't be so hard on himself." Peach retorts, tears falling. He couldn't stand her like this and hugs her in and instant. "It's not your fault. I positive your brother will be okay once we land. The last thing you need is to be hard on yourself too. Alright?" Peach sniffled, nodding. The two soon landed, and hitched a cab to drive them to Peach's old home.

Once they got there, they looked up upon the simple, traditional looking home. "I-I can't believe I'm actually here." Said Peach, stunned. "Come on, we don't have any time to lose." Gill approached the door, Peach following suit. Peach knocks, but there's no answer. She tries again, still nothing. "Hello? Peter?" Peach cautiously asked. Again, no answer. Gill impatiently sighed and went to slide open the door, expecting to have to break the door down, only to find that it was unlocked.

"Oh no, that's not good." Peach ran inside. "Peach, wait!" Gill ran in after her. She frantically searched the entire house, not finding her brother anywhere. She suddenly got to her and Peter's old bedroom. There was a bit on the door. "Dearest family, you've meant the world to me and have kept me going throughout my life. Though, I deeply miss my older sister, Peach, and haven't seen her in years after she suddenly disappeared. I guess she didn't want anything to do with me either, which is alright. I wouldn't want anything with me too. Maybe I'll find happiness after I'm gone. We'll have to see. Until we meet again, I love you all. Peter." The note read.

Peach gasped before carefully opening the door, her eyes widening. She could see Peter holding out a container of pills, about to overdose. "PETER, NO!" Peach darted as fast as she could towards him. "Peach-!?" She hugs him tighter than she ever had when she was a kid. "Peter, please don't do this!" "You're back!? How!? Where were you!?" Peter asked. "I was taken away to an illegal human experiment lab in Pennsylvania, where these doctors would do terrible things to patients! It was awful!"

Peter was shocked. All this time, he thought his sister ditched him and forgot about him. Instead she was taken away from him by horrible people. "I-I had no idea-" "I missed you so much! So much so that I don't want you to take your own life. You have no idea how much you mean to me." "How could I mean anything to you, you're so perfect and talented, you have no flaws whatsoever."

"That's not true, I know people saw me as that flawless popular kid everyone wanted to be, but truth be told, I had my own share of faults. I was always a nervous wreck and would easily be stressed and anxious, heck some of that still holds weight on me today, but hanging out with you would always make me feel better. You made me want to become successful so I could be a good role model to you." Peter starts to tear up. "Really?"

"Yes, of course. You have been my idol for years, even if no one agreed. You were my shoulder to cry on and someone told goof off and be myself with. I love you so much... and I don't want to see you go." Tears were staining Peter's eyes. "You mean that?" "Of course I do, why else would I come back to see you again?" Peter chuckled, more tears falling before hugging Peach. "I'm so glad you're back." He whispered. "Me too." Peach added. Peter sobs against Peach's shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how silly it was to be upset." "It's was not, it's alright. Just remember that that was all in the past, you have no one to bully you anymore, especially not while I'm around." Peach looked up to see Gill watching the whole thing, wiping a tear from his eye. "Hey, I saw that." Peach teased making Gill chuckle. Peter glances at him and backs up once he notices his scars. "Oh, Peter this is my boyfriend, Gill. I met him at the lab." Peter's nerves calmed a bit as he shook Gill's hand.

"Nice to meet you, kid." "And I you." Peter then leans towards Gill. "Thanks for taking care of my sister." He whispers. "Of course. No problem." After Peach and Gill explained to Peter where they have been for the past few years, and what has happened since then, Peter was really stunned. "You managed to stay in a mental ward disguised as patient laboratories? Did they hurt you?" Peach chuckled remembering how she first met Gill because of one of her injuries.

"A few times but it was nothing too serious. Gill managed to keep us safe from being experimented on." "You sound like a really good leader, Gill." "Thanks." Peter suddenly had a realization. "So now that you live in Pennsylvania, does that mean we'll barely see each other?" "Not exactly, no. We thought we'd let you move Pennsylvania." Peach answered. He became excited. "Really?" "Yeah, defiantly. Only if you're up for it." "Sis, I'm more than up for it!" Peter hugged his sister tighter than ever. "Thank you so much!" Peach chuckled, hugging him back. "You're welcome, little bro."

 **A/N: Ya I had no idea how to end this but I'm actually kinda proud with how long this is. Hopefully Peter is a nice edition to my OCs. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Rxin3**?￢ﾘﾔ️


	23. Amnesia

Originally published on Wattpad ( MalloryMynatt): April 17th 2019 (LAST OLD SHORT YAY :D)

 **A/N: This short has a bit of** **the serious topic of car crashes that involve drunk drivers. Please do not drink alcohol of any kind, especially if you're under aged. If you do decide to, please make sure you're of age and you're responsible about it. AND ESPECIALLY NO DRINKING AND** **DRIVING! If this brings you PTSD, then you don't have to read this. You may skip this chapter entirely if it makes you uncomfortable. I know what it's like to have experienced something traumatic. If you need anyone to talk to then tell a trusted friend or adult or call this number for PTSD therapy.**

 **US Number: 1-800-273-8255 (Link: . /understand/awareness/ptsd_treatment_ ?utm_source=Google &utm_medium=GS3&utm_campaign=NCPTSD)**

 **(I can't find numbers and links for anywhere outside the US, so if you're looking for help just search for ptsd counseling or therapy, or talk to a close friend or adult)**

 **Anyways, with that said, hope you enjoy 3**

Marlin was over at Hank's house. They decided to plan on hanging out while Dory was out with Destiny and Nemo was at school. "So, have you tried to ease your drinking habits?" Marlin asked. "Not really." Hank replied before taking a sip of beer. "Well, at least you're honest..." Hank rolled his eyes and proceeded to put a couple of drops of hot sauce into his can of beer. **(A/N: Please don't do that!)** "What the? I mean I get drinking alcohol, but adding hot sauce to it?"

"What? It adds variety." Said Hank before taking another sip, making Marlin shiver in disgust. 'This guy helped Dory at that hospital?' He thought. Suddenly, Marlin was getting a call from a unknown number. "Who's that?" Hank asked. "I'm not sure." Marlin answered and picked it up. "Hello? ... Yes, I'm Marlin... Y-Yes, I do know her, she's my girlfriend. Why do you ask?..." Marlin's eyes widened after he heard what the person on the other end was saying, making him drop his phone.

"Whoa, Marlin. What's wrong?" Hank asked in concern. Marlin didn't say anything, he just sat there frozen. Hank quickly picked up Marlin's phone and started talking to the person on the other end. "Hello? Yes. Sorry... My friend was just shocked and dropped his phone. What's going on?... I'm Hank, her..you can say brother...She's what?... Okay, okay. We'll be right there... Bye." Hank hung up and gave Marlin back his phone. Marlin instantly made a run for the door.

"Marlin! Wait! Hold on!" Hank grabbed him, stopping him from running. Turns out that Dory and Destiny got into a car wreck. Destiny could barely see that a drunk driver smashed the right side of the car. Destiny suffered minor injuries while Dory was knocked out on impact. "Please! I need to see her!" "Calm down. Dory's in the hospital right now. She's being taken care of right now. She'll be alright." assured Hank. "She won't be if I'm not there with her!"

"I know, and we're gonna go see her right now, but you can't just leave in an instant. Look, as we get into my car, you call Gill and tell him to look after your son while you're gone, okay?" Marlin calmed down a bit and nodded before picking up his phone and dialing Gill's number. Meanwhile, Gill was on his way to pick up his friends from Nemo's school until his phone started to vibrate. "Hello?... Hey, Marlin, is everything okay?... What?!... Alright, don't worry, I'll take care of Sharkbait for you, okay? You just go and see her alright?... Alright, I'll be there later with your son... Bye."

'Shit! What'll the poor kid think hearing this?' Gill thought. Back with Marlin, he placed his phone back in his pocket and starts to worry more. Hank takes notice of this "Marlin, I know you're worried about Dory being in the hospital, and trust me, I am too. But she needs you to be calm right now. She needs you to be strong so you can protect her." "B-But I can't. I don't wanna lose another person in my life." When they got to the hospital, Hank places a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going to lose her. Death will have to go through us before it tries to take a toll on the kid. It's gonna be alright, okay?" Marlin pauses before nodding and getting out of the car. Meanwhile, Dory slowly woke up to the sound of a distressed Destiny with Bailey next to her and a faint beeping noise. "Is she gonna be okay? Oh, this is all my fault!" Bailey shushed her. "It's alright, Dest. It wasn't your fault. These things happen." Destiny then notices Dory awake.

"Dory!" She cried before hugging her best friend as tight as she could. "Ow!" Dory yelped in pain from the pressure being placed against her ribs making Destiny let go. "I'm so sorry, Dory. If I had just turned harder, you wouldn't be in here." As Dory was about to reply, Marlin and Hank entered the room. I'm an instant, Marlin rushes over to Dory and gently hugged her. "Dory! Sweetheart, are you okay? We came as soon as we got called here." "Yeah, and by the look of it. You seem to have taken a lot of damage, kid." Added Hank.

"W-Who are you?" was all Dory could reply. Marlin's heart sunk. 'Oh no.' He thought. "W-What do you mean? It's me, Marlin." "Who? I'm sorry sir, but I don't feel comfortable being hugged by a stranger." Said Dory before backing away a bit. "Honey, what are you talking about? I'm not a stranger. I'm your boyfriend! We've been dating for almost a year now!" Dory placed a finger on her chin, trying to remember but nothing came. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Marlin turned to Bailey.

"I know she has short-term memory, but how can she forget me entirely?" "Yeah, you see, when the car hit and it caused her to black out, it made her suffer from amnesia." Marlin was breathing heavily in a panic again before Hank came over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders, shaking him. "It's going to be okay, calm down." Hank then looks over at Bailey and Destiny. "Is her amnesia permanent?" "No, it'll clear up within a few days or so." Bailey answered.

"A few days!? No no no no no! I need her to come back to me now!" "Wait, didn't Dory tell you before that if she looks at you it jogs her memory and helps her remember?" Destiny asked. Marlin thought back to the day he thought he lost his son for good and he was about to give up and go home. Before he left, Dory begged him to not leave her all alone, and as much as it broke Marlin's heart to hear that, he could only focus on his son at that moment. "Y-Yeah, she did."

"Then let her look at you and see if it'll help." Suggested Hank. Marlin nodded before the doctor entered the room. He informs everyone about Dory's amnesia and says that she can go home. Once they got back to Marlin's, Nemo and the Tank Gang were there waiting for them. "Daddy!" Nemo quickly hugged Marlin. "Hey, sport." "Gill told me what happened. Is Dory gonna be okay? I don't want her to forget us forever." Nemo panicked. "It's okay, her amnesia isn't permanent. We just need to help her refresh her memory." Marlin assured him. (While also assuring himself.) "How're you gonna do that?" Asked Gill.

"We'll ask her questions about us and hope that it'll help." Destiny and Bailey set Dory gently on the couch and Marlin knelt beside her. "Dory?" She looked up at him confused. "Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name?" He took her hands and intertwined them with his. "Listen to me, you have amnesia, and it's affecting your memory. So what I want you to do is look at me and answer me some simple questions that'll help you regain your memory, okay?" "Okay..." she looked into Marlin's bright orange eyes.

"Now, do you remember what happened before you were taken here?" Dory thought about it, still staring into Marlin's eyes. A sudden memory flash came to her. "I was in a car..." "Yes, and?" Dory pointed at Destiny. "She was there..., and she was driving the car when we got hit.." "Good, do you remember anything about the rest of us?" Dory carefully scanned everyone in the room then locked her eyes back with Marlin's hoping to remember anything, but nothing came to her. She shook her head in defeat.

"That's alright, no need to rush it, honey." Dory suddenly remembers something. "Wait! I think I remember something that happened a long time ago." "What? What is it?" Asked Nemo. Dory looked into Marlin's eyes again, determined to get this right. "I was... a small child,.. and two people were with me." "You remember anything about them?" Asked Destiny. "Well they were a man and a woman... the man was funny, but also kind and the woman was sweet and caring.. T-They're my parents!"

Marlin gave a joyful sigh of relief. "Good! What else do you remember?" "One day, I got separated from them.. and I tried to look for them for years, but then.. I heard someone calling for help." Everyone in the room gasped. "Who was it, Dory?" Asked Bailey. Dory gave Marlin one last glimpse. That was when she knew. It was like her memory had suddenly flooded back into her head with in only a few seconds. She started to remember all the times she had spent with Marlin.

Dory's eyes swelled up with fresh new tears as she leaps into Marlin's arms, crashing her lips against his. "It's you! I-I remember!" She cried, hugging him tighter than ever. Marlin chuckled in relief, hugging her back. "Dory!" Nemo joined in the hug. "Glad to have you back, kid." Gill patted her back. Destiny quickly hugs Dory for what seemed like the tenth time that day. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you, Dory." Dory gave her best friend a smile of assurance once she let go of her.

"It's okay, Remedy." "Destiny." "Destiny, Right. It's alright, I'm still here aren't I?" "I guess that's true. I'm just glad you have your memory back." "Are you sure about that? Because I suffer from short-term memory loss." Said Dory, forgetting the conversation, making everyone laugh. Meanwhile, Marlin could feel a hand on his shoulder. "See, I told you she would be alright." Hank stood next to him, beer can in hand as always. "Hm, yeah. I'm sorry I got all worked up."

"Don't be, you were just concerned for the one you love and I completely understand that. I'm proud you tried to stay as calm as possible in front of her." "Thanks, trust me it was hard to." Hank chuckled whilst the two were watching Dory talk with the others.

 **A/N: Yee this was an oldie and why are all these endings so abrupt aaaaaaa XDDDDD Hope you enjoyed anyway I guess lol.**


	24. Greif

A/N: I'm FINALLY up to date with my shorts on this site! Also, Yay! Another short about Maggie! An OC of mine from one of the previous shorts, "Peach's Brother". This will dive into more of Maggie's back story. I still at some point wanna get another backstory chapter on here where we can see her meeting the lab gang and helping them escape. Also, MY BIRTHDAY IS IN TWO WEEKS! (May 2nd) I'M GONNA BE 17! YAY :DDDD Also on the day I'm publishing this, 4/20 will be tomorrow and then Easter! So happy 4/20! And happy Easter to you all! Hopefully I'll get a short out by the time my birthday comes. Maybe it'll even be birthday themed, you never know X3. Anyways, enjoy! 3

Maggie was in her room, not in the best of moods, doodling away whatever was on her mind on her tablet. She heard a knock on the door and Deb peaked her head through the door. "Maggie, sweetie. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Just thought I'd let you know." "Okay, thank you." Maggie replied nonchalantly without moving her eyes from her tablet's screen. Deb was confused by this but decided not to go further, and nodded before closing the door behind her.

Once Maggie finishes the doodle, she realized that she was drawing her best friend. Jamie. And today was the anniversary of when she passed away. She had completely forgotten about the pain of loosing her best friend ever since the Tank Gang took her in. For the first time in years, she had people who were like a family to her. But she knew that there was still a hole in her heart that couldn't be filled. And that was Jamie. They had been best friends since elementary school.

Maggie was pretty lonely in elementary school, but once Jamie was placed in the same class, they started talking and became friends ever since. But then things changed day she got taken. She was in high school at the time. Maggie was waiting for Jamie at school like always but she wasn't there. She thought she took a sick day a shrugged it off. Once she got in the halls, she cane across some students hanging flowers and notes on Jamie's locker. Maggie asked why and then the students informed her of the news.

The night before, it turned out that Jamie was walking home from a local convenience store when some college boys came up to her and tried to rob her. She fought back, but sadly it didn't end well for her. One of the boys shoved Jamie to the ground and started stomping on her, the other boys then did the same until she stopped moving. They crushed her to death, and all for some money and food! Maggie refused to believe it so she ran down the halls and out the school building.

Security tried to stop her, but she was fast enough to get them to loose sight of her. She didn't stop after, she kept running until her legs gave out, and they eventually did. She then broke down and just sobbed harder than she has ever done in her life. Suddenly, she felt two arms around her that were dragging her into a van. Apparently she was hysterically crying in the middle of a busy street and people were either staring at her or calling to make a complaint and that's when these strange men in doctor's coats appeared. She didn't even try to struggle, she was too weak. When she was thrown into the van, she just passed out.

It was the most traumatic moment of her life. She lost her best friend, heck, her only friend before the Tank Gang and she wasn't even there to try and save her. Maggie started to cry again, placing her hands against her face, dreadfully muffling her wailing against her palms.

Meanwhile, the gang noticed that Maggie hasn't come out of her room for over twenty minutes. "What's taking the kid so long?" Gurgle asked. "Is she okay?" Asked Peach with worry. "I'll go see what's up." Before Gill could take a step, Maggie's door slammed open, and they could see her rushing down the stairs, tears streaming down her face. "Margret! Wha-" Gill tried to speak, before she shoves past him and bursts out the front door and into the night. Gill says nothing. He turns to Bloat. "Bloat. Open the garage door." He orders. Bloat nods and does so.

Gill rushes out the door and into the garage, pulling out his motorcycle. Peach follows him. "Gill, What are you doing!?" Gill didn't answer her question. He instead kisses her, before putting on his helmet, and driving out of the garage towards Maggie's direction. Peach stands there awkwardly with the rest of the gang. "Are we gonna stop him?" Asked Bubbles. "No... he knows what he's doing." Peach simply replies.

*pant* *pant* *pant* Maggie stopped, her hands to her knees as she was trying to catch her breath. She picked her head up and looked around. 'Where am I?' Before Maggie could think further, she heard a voice behind her. "Maggie?" She turns around to find Destiny. "Destiny, w-what are you doing here?" "Um I live here." Destiny replied, pointing to her apartment building. "Why aren't you with Gill and the others?" Maggie's eyes widened as she remembered how she ignored the gang and ran out of the house. 'Gill must be worried sick.' Maggie thought.

"I ran away" she finally spoke. "What? How come?" Maggie couldn't fight back and more tears streamed down her cheeks. Destiny hugs her in an instant. "Why don't you come inside?" She offers her. Maggie just quietly nods, letting go of Destiny. They entered the small apartment. Bailey was out with the cannibals and Hank was asleep so it was just the two. Maggie awkwardly took a seat on the couch, Destiny followed suit.

"So what's wrong?" Maggie's throat throbbed, her eyes threatening more tears, but she still answered. "T-Today's supposed to be the day my best friend d-died." Destiny's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Might I ask, what was their name by any chance?" "Her name was Jaime." "Were you guys close?" Maggie nods. "She was my only friend before I met the lab gang. Jaime got mugged by some college kids and she was beat to death." Destiny was silent for a moment. "That's terrible, I know what that feels like." "You do?"

"Mhm. Back when I was in elementary school, I had a friend named Faith. We would do everything together. Once we found out that we liked each other more than friends we became a couple. Not one of those high school couples, we were like an innocent elementary school couple. Only thing was, we were both girls, which meant we got teased a lot by the other kids. But we of course did care because we had each other."

"So what happened to her?" Asked Maggie. "Remember what happened on 9/11?" "Yeah." "That's what happened." Destiny sighed before continuing. "Faith's mom worked at the World Trade Center and it happened to be bring your child to work day. (A/N: I'm sure that's not what actually happened on 9/11, but please bare with me) So once the plane hit, the smoke from the impact caused her to pass out. She died before she could make it to a hospital."

Maggie couldn't believe Destiny had that same experience. Losing a good friend and not being there to witness. Maggie spoke up after being silent for a whole minute. "I'm sorry about that, Destiny. She seemed really close to you." "We were, but I thankfully moved on. After was was taken to the hospital, I met Dory, and then later I met Bailey. See, even though you lost someone close to you, that doesn't mean you won't have or soon meet anyone to help support you. You met the lab gang just after you found out about Jamie, right?"

Maggie's throat aches, hearing her best friend's name. "Y-Yeah." "You got them, but you also got Nemo, his family and friends, Crush, The Cannibals, Nigel, Hank, Bailey and me. You have a lot of people who are willing to support you no matter what. I just want you to know that you're not alone. I thought I was until I met Dory." Maggie gave a soft smile and nodded. "Thank you, Dest." "Anytime, Maggie." Suddenly, a knock could be heard. Destiny went over to the door to see Gill, panic was read on his features.

"Oh thank god you answered! Maggie ran out of the house and I'm trying to round up a search party, and-" Gill stopped as he can see Maggie awkwardly sitting there, giving him a nervous smile. He sighed in relief. Gill was let in, and he approached Maggie. "We'll talk on our way back." She sighed, feeling a shred of guilt. Gill turned to Destiny. "Thank you for finding her." "You're welcome, Gill." He nodded, motioned Maggie to follow him, the two leaving the apartment.

They got onto Gill's motorcycle and drove off to the opposite direction to home. "Gill, we're going the wrong way." "I'm aware." He said in a nonchalant tone. "Where are we going?" Asked Maggie. Gill didn't say anything, focused on the road ahead. She sighed again. She felt horrible worrying Gill like that. She knew she was probably gonna get a long lecture along with probably being grounded for god knows how long.

They stopped at an abandoned alley with a bunch of parked cars. She heard of this place. 'Is this where Gill got taken?' The two got off and walked to the top of the building, sitting on the roof of one of the parked cars. They were silent fir what felt like hours even though it was only around two minutes. Maggie did have to admit that the view was beautiful, but she still couldn't help but still feel guilty for her actions. She braced herself, ready for Gill to lash out at her, yelling in fury. But that never happened, instead he calmly sighed and turned to Maggie with a stern look on his face.

"That was a stupid thing you did, right? Why did you run off like that!? You nearly gave me a heart attack! I was worried that you were hurt or someone would've taken you or-" Maggie started sobbing uncontrollably. Gill never acted like this. He was never this genuinely worried about someone, unless they were really close to him. This both touched, but also broke her heart. She was thankfully that he was worried, but she also felt guilty because she made him worry. So she had all of these mixed emotions. Gill hugged her, trying to assure her the best he can.

"It's alright, I'm not mad. I just want to know why." He calmly explained, which gave Maggie a bit of relief. At least he wasn't mad. "You know about my best friend, J-Jamie right?" She asked, struggling to say Jamie's name. "Yeah." "She died last year today. It's been a year since she passed and a year since I was taken." Gill was taken aback. He nearly forgot about her telling him about that when she first was placed at the lab. "Oh." Was all he could say. "I'm so sorry I ran off like that, I should've told you earlier-" "It's okay, Margret. I now know why. But, you still shouldn't have ran off out of no where." "I know, I'm sorry for making you worry." There was silence.

"You know I'll be here for you if you ever need someone to talk to, right?" Maggie nodded. "If you're ever upset like this again, just come to me, alright?" "Yes. Thank you." "Anytime." Another awkward silence rolled by as Maggie tried to change the subject. "So, am I grounded?" She asked "Oh definitely." Maggie sadly looked down at the ground, before Gill playfully shoved her arm, making her look up at him. Gill chuckled. "I'm kidding. How about this, I'll let this slide, but if it happens again, you'll be grounded for two weeks. Deal?" Maggie giggled, shaking his hand. "Deal." With that, the two hugged.

Maggie smiled in relief. She was thankful to have someone like Gill as a father figure for her. She definitely needed one. And she was glad it was someone like Gill. She was also thankful for the advice Destiny gave her. If she hadn't found her, she probably would've still thought she was all alone in the situation. She knew she would forever be grateful.

A/N: Ree I tried to improve my paragraphing by having the paragraphs sectioned better instead of pressing Enter every 10 sentences. Hopefully this helped and was better for you guys to read. With that said, thanks for reading! X3

~Rxin3


	25. Double Birthdays

**Today's short contains some small cussing, just a small warning to the kiddies.**

 **A/N: YAY I GOT A BIRTHDAY SHORT OUT! ALSO AS OF MAY 2ND 2019 I AM NOW OFFICIALLY 17 YAY! X333 Okay, so in my HUMAN OC headcanon Maggie's birthday is May 2nd and my OC Bluebell's birthday is May 8th. I thought it'd be cute if they shared their birthdays since they're so close. So every year, Maggie and Bluebell have a big birthday party in the end of April, right before each other's birthdays. This short will be about the first time this happened, after Bluebell and Maggie were adopted into their families. Btw, a note, I have two AUs, the original Human AU and the Human AU with ALL of my OCs, this is so you're not confused by seeing them all here at the same time. Also another thing, I was originally gonna write this as Bluebell and Nemo combining their birthdays, but then I realized Maggie's is the same day as mine, so I then thought of making it a triple birthday, but then I settled on just Maggie and Bluebell. In my headcanon, Nemo's birthday is April 8th so it isn't as close to Bluebell's as I thought it was. With that said, enjoy!**

? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ?

Nemo and Bluebell were slumped over their desks, trying to stay awake. Squirt had just walked into the class, nearly late as usual. He glanced over at the two confused. "What's up with them, dudette?" He asked Pearl. "I'm not sure, usually they aren't this tired. I thought I heard them say something about pulling an all nighter to finish the project." She tapped Nemo's head, waking him up in a flash.

"Oh, h-hey Pearl. How are ya?" He tiredly greeted her. "Nemo, you saw me before the bell rang." "Oh right, I did, didn't I?" "Are you guys okay? Did you get the project finished?" Asked Sheldon. Bluebell and Nemo held up the project they worked on together. "After almost 3 hours, we finally got it done." Answered Bluebell. "Wow, I'm impressed with you dudes." Squirt complimented. "I ended up copying most of the information Sheldon and I needed online." Explained Tad. "That's called plagiarism, you know that right?" Sheldon replied with a snarky tone.

"Oh, Bluebell. It's almost your birthday right?" Asked Squirt, changing the subject. This made her more awake as she replied "Yeah it is. You guys know Maggie, right?" "The high schooler who helped the lab gang escape?" Asked Sheldon. "Yeah! Since she and I have birthdays that are close together, I usually forget that mine's almost a week after her's."

"How cool would that be though, if you two had the same birthday." Said Nemo. "That would mean a bigger party with more presents!" "Yeah, but wouldn't you not want to have to share it with someone else? Isn't a birthday supposed to be revolved around yourself?" Asked Tad. "Yeah even though that would be cool to just have a day dedicated to yourself, it just seems more fun if it was shared with a good friend or a sibling." Said Pearl.

"What if all six of us shared the same birthday?" Asked Squirt excitedly. "Now that would be awesome!" Added Bluebell before high-fiving Squirt. "As awesome as that could be, we probably wouldn't all be able to get a lot of birthday presents because a lot of people would be spending six times the money on us, that wouldn't be fair." Sheldon explained. "I guess so, unless we were all rich!" Tad thought aloud, making the others laugh.

Suddenly, the kids heard Mr. Ray starting the class and the six turned to his direction and paid attention to his daily lesson. After that, the kids did the rest of their normal routine of going to lunch and recess until returning to their second teacher, Peach, for the rest of the day. Whilst Peach was teaching her lesson, Bluebell zoned out, thinking about her birthday, and how she wished it was shared with Maggie's. She was a really great cousin figure to her, and she thought that it would cool if she got to share her birthday with her favorite, and probably only cousin. 'If only.' She thought.

? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ?

Meanwhile, Marlin, Dory, and the Lab Gang were working on something big. Since they found out about Bluebell's birthday being close to Maggie's, they wanted to start a tradition of having a shared birthday party every year for both of them. Most of the Lab Gang, excluding Peach, even took a day off from their jobs to come help. Marlin had already called up everyone they knew, Jacques and Gurgle were cleaning the floors, and Dory, along with Gill, Bubbles, Deb and Bloat, had been decorating the house. They couldn't wait to see the kid's reactions once they got home.

Marlin hung up the phone and looked over to see the other's progress on decorating. The place looked amazing so far, blue and green balloons and streamers were hung all around the ceiling and walls. They would compliment the cake Dory made, with the help of Deb, perfectly. "Wow, I'm impressed, guys. You've done fantastic." Once Dory taped the last of the streamers to the wall, she climbed down the ladder to where Marlin stood. "Thanks, Marty. I'm sure Maddie and Shantel will love it." "Maggie and Bluebell, Dory." Gill corrected.

Marlin chuckled afterwards before replying "Yep, I'm sure they'll love it." He then kissed Dory's forehead, making her giggle at his gesture and the others grin at them. "Marlin, wait until after the party before you make any moves, you sly dog." Bloat teased, making Marlin blush and Dory look over at him, not understanding what he said.

Soon one by one, people started coming, like the cannibals (Bruce, Anchor & Chum), Peach's brother Peter, Hank, Bailey, Destiny, Jenny and Charlie. Marlin was even able to get Nigel to fly from Australia to come and visit for the party. Crush, Bob, Ted, Bill and their kids were also invited, but were to come after Bluebell and Maggie got home if they wanted to get their kids there without making Bluebell suspicious.

Once every one had arrived, Marlin was talking to Bruce and Gill. He had just explained to Gill his first encounter with Bruce and how he and Dory were nearly murdered by him. Gill had to say, he was impressed. With what he and the rest of the gang was told by Nigel about Marlin out-running a cannibal, he thought the man was mad.

"So, if you smell any kind of human blood, you start to crave human flesh without any kind of control?" Gill asked Bruce. "Yep, mate." "I just got to know, how come this happens to you?" "Well, ever since I first tasted it, the scent of human blood alone just made me mad with hunger. I'm obviously trying to control it though, if you can't tell." "Yeah, and he's done pretty well in terms of self control." Marlin complimented, making Bruce blush a bit. (A/N: Yes I put in a Marlin X Bruce moment, what are you gonna do about it? :3) "T-Thanks mate."

Marlin then checked the clock and it was ten 'till 3:00. "Gill, that's your cue." Gill nodded. "Got ya." "You remember what to do, right?" Marlin asked, anxious to trust him with this. It's not that he didn't like Gill, it's that he's always had issues trusting people, even friends and family sometimes. "Yes, I know exactly what to do, I know our daughters, no need to worry." Marlin gave a nod of approval before Gill went to pick the kids up. "Alright everyone, be ready!" Marlin announced to everyone.

? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ?

 ***Three minutes before the bell rang***

Maggie had been transferred to a high school near Nemo and Bluebell's elementary school. She never really liked school after she lost her best friend. Her not having any friends or at least anyone to talk wasn't doing it for her. What was worse was that people liked to pick on her a lot for being the quiet kid with dyed hair. Maggie was just sitting at her desk at her last class period, waiting for the bell to ring so she can finally look forward to talking to someone. One of her common bullies came up to her as she was doodling.

"Hey, Margret. Nice sketch. My dog can draw better, and he's got three legs!" This made his friends laugh with him. "Heard your birthday was coming up." "She has a birthday? I always thought she didn't because I thought she never existed." They teased. Maggie was still silent, but was growing impatient. "Hey, so your "father", thinks he's such a tough guy, huh?" Maggie's heart stopped once they brought up Gill. 'They never brought him up before...' she thought.

"Think he's cool because he's got them scars on his face." "Makes him look more like a maniac if anything." Maggie's blood was boiling, she couldn't take much more of them making fun of Gill like that. "Probably only wanted you just so he can escape. He probably used you like he used that other kid that was with him before." Before Maggie could finally respond, the bell rang. The bullies left, not before one of them smacked the top of her head. Her eyes had been threatening to shed tears, but now they were falling freely. Maggie quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out of the class, quietly sobbing, not caring about who was witnessing her break down like this.

Once she got outside of the building, she saw Gill waiting by his car and she instantly throws herself into his arms, crying into his chest. "Whoa hey, Margret, are you okay?" Maggie shook her head, still sobbing uncontrollably. "Ha, I knew she'd go to her "father"." The bullies had witnessed Maggie's little episode and found it amusing. "How childish. She's like what, 16 now?" With that, they laughed. Gill gave them a stern look, gently setting Maggie down and he approached the bullies. "G-Gill? What are you doing!?"

Gill cleared his throat once he got close to the boys. "So you're the kids who pick on my daughter, hmm?" "Yeah, but she's not even your real daughter." "Yeah, wise guy. Why don't you go burn through another pack of cigarettes." Maggie has enough, she marched over to Gill's side. "That's probably how he got his scars. He probably mistaken his own face for an ashtray." Maggie was about to say something, but Gill beat her to it. "I'm sorry, I tried to do this the nice way. But I'm afraid I now have to be strict with you." He said, his tone still calm and patient. Gill inhaled and then exhaled.

"Listen here," he started in a more harsher tone, taking a step closer which cause the bullies to hesitantly step back. "The shit you say about my daughter, isn't true. In the slightest! And you're right, I may not be her biological father, but Margret's still my daughter none the less!" Gill took one more step. "If any of you think to talk about my daughter that way again, in front of her or not, I'll beat you all to a pulp with no sweat! Capeesh!?" The bullies frantically nodded out of fear. "Good. You are not allowed to associate with my daughter again, got it!?" The bullies nodded again before running away.

Maggie gazed up at him, stunned that he would do that for her. "Seguimi, lets go." (A/N: Seguimi means "Follow me" in Italian. At least according to Google translate) She didn't think further as she and Gill got in his car and drove off. The ride was awkwardly silent. Maggie felt like she needed to show some appreciation for him standing up to her like that. "Thank you." She said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "No problem, Mag. We're discussing this later after we pick up the others. Okay?" Maggie nods once they got to Nemo's school.

? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ?

The final bell rang and the kids left the classroom as fast as a bunch of bullets. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Pearl waved. "See ya dudes later!" Added Squirt. After Nemo and Bluebell said their goodbyes to their friends, they left and the two waited in the classroom with Peach as usual. Peach approached Bluebell, who was staring off into space.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you alright? You seemed deep in thought." "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Bluebell fibbed. "Are you sure?" "Mhm." Peach already knew about the party that was going on, she figured it was probably something on the lines of her wishing her and Maggie got to be able to share their birthdays. She hoped the party would cheer her up.

There was a sudden knock on the side of the door. "Hey, guys." "Hello." "Gill! Maggie!" Nemo excitedly ran up and hugged them both. Gill chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair. "Heya, Sharkbait." "How was your day, kid?" Maggie asked, patting Nemo's head. "It was great! Sure, Bluebell and I were tired after working on that project, but hey we passed it, so I'm not too disappointed." Peach and Bluebell approached him soon after, Peach giving Gill a small peck on the cheek, making the children playfully gag. "You're at a public place, Gill. Chill. Hey that rhymed." Gill chuckled, playfully punching Maggie's arm. With that, they started to head out of the building.

"Gill, la festa è pronta? (Gill, is the party ready?)" Peach asked Gill in Italian once the kids were talking amongst themselves. "Sì, tutto è pronto. Sono sicuro che lo adoreranno. (Yeah, everything is prepared. I'm sure they're gonna love it.)" He replied. "Bene, se Maggie inizia a piangere, non comportarti da sdolcinato. (Good, if Maggie starts to cry, don't act all sappy.)" Peach teased, making Gill chuckle and kiss her cheek. "Come faccio a sapere che non è quello che farai? (How do I know that's not what you'll do?)" "Sta 'zitto! (Shut up!)" She giggled, lightly punching Gill's arm, making him laugh. "Dio, sei adorabile quando sei pazzo. (God, you're adorable when you're mad.)"

As that whole conversation took place, Maggie, Nemo and Bluebell glanced up at them confused. "What are they saying?" Asked Bluebell. "Probably flirting to one another in Italian." Nemo joked. "Yep, they do that all the time." Added Maggie. The two adults turned to the kids walking behind them. "We heard that." Said Gill. "Meanie." Maggie playfully sulked, making Gill chuckle.

? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ?

They had just made it to Marlin and Dory's. As Maggie was about to say goodbye to the two children, Gill stopped her. "Actually, we're all gonna stay over for a couple hours. If you don't mind." "Fine by me." Responded Maggie. "Yay!" Bluebell cheered. Gill looked over at Nemo and gave him a knowing nod. Nemo returned that nod. He knew it was his cue next.

"Maggie, Bluebell. You two gotta have us cover your eyes first." Nemo informed. The girls stared at him, confused. "Why?" Asked Maggie. "You'll see." Gill replied before covering her eyes with his hands. Peach did the same with Bluebell. "Just let Peach and Gill guide you two." Nemo walked over to the backyard, the others following him.

"Okay, What are you guys doing?" Maggie asked, with a slight grow of suspicion. "Are we being taken away!?" Bluebell whimpered. "No, you're not being taken away." Peach assured her. Bluebell sighed in relief. Suddenly, they came to a stop. "Alright, give me a second." Nemo said before winking at Gill and running off. After about a few seconds, they heard Nemo say "Okay, open your eyes!"

Once Maggie and Bluebell did so, their expressions went wide as they realized that they were in the backyard, everyone that they had ever met was standing in front of them. Even Nemo's friends along with their parents. There were decorations everywhere, and Dory and Deb were holding a cake. "Happy Birthday, Bluebell & Maggie!" Everyone said in usion.

Bluebell did a few excited jumps before leaping herself on Maggie. "This is exactly what I wanted!" Meanwhile, Maggie was trying her best to hold in tears as she turned to Gill and asked "Y-You planned all of this?" "Well technically me and Sharkbait's father." He explained, pointing over to Marlin. He awkwardly waved at Maggie. She gently set down Bluebell and hugged Gill and Peach tighter than she ever could.

"Thank you! This is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me! I love you guys so much!" She happily sobbed. Gill stifled back a few tears while embracing his daughter. "You're welcome. I love you too, Maggie." "We all do." Added Peach as the rest of the Lab Gang joined in.

Bluebell hugged Marlin and Dory, crying "Thank you." over and over again. The two chuckled at her excitement. "You're welcome, Plomel." "Bluebell." Everyone corrected Dory. "Oh yeah!" Said Dory, before giggling.

"Well then," everyone turned to Maggie who was being held up on Gill's shoulders. "Bluebell! Would you like to do the honors?" Bluebell, despite not knowing what she meant, nodded. Maggie was set down and she and Bluebell stood on top of one of the tables. Bluebell then found herself being lifted off the table and onto Maggie's shoulders. Bluebell flashed a smile before shouting "Let's get this party started!" Everyone cheered.

? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ?

 ***An hour into the party***

Squirt was looking around for for Bluebell. He soon got a glimpse of her talking with Jenny and Charlie. Once she saw Squirt, she waved to her "grandparents" before walking over to him. "Hi, Squirt!" "Hey, dudette. Enjoying the party?" "Definitely! This has been the best party of my life!" Squirt chuckled at her enthusiasm, before revealing a small bag that was behind his back. "Hope you like it."

Bluebell took the bag and carefully removed the tissue paper, revealing a small blue sea turtle plushie. "I thought he'd go perfectly with Bella." Bluebell blushed and smiled, tightly hugging Squirt. "Thank you, Squirt! I love him!" He chuckled, hugging her back.

Marlin and Crush had witnessed their children's little moment. Marlin looked anxious, whilst Crush had a look of approval. "Those dudes are something, aren't they, Rabbie-Man?" (A/N: in my headcanon, the Jellyfish are stray cats, hence the nickname, Rabbie-Man) "I guess that's... one way to put it." Crush could tell that he looked troubled, so he places an arm around him.

"Kid's gotta grow up at some point, dude." "I know, I just don't want to see Bluebell, or Nemo for that matter in anymore danger." Marlin admitted. "It's alright, they've been through dangerous situations before, so they can practically handle anything. Besides, dude, they're both only 10 right now, they'll have plenty of time to stay with you before they mature and leave the nest, ya know? Didn't little blue say something about letting your kids have some fun while they're still young?"

Marlin paused, glanced back over at Bluebell, then at Nemo, who was over on the other side of the yard with the cannibals. He smiled, realizing Crush was right, once again. "Yeah,.. they'll be fine."

? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ?

 ***Three hours into the party***

Later, once the party started to die down, Gill was talking with Nigel. "Glad I got to see you again, Gill." "Yeah, me too." "I'm also fairly surprised by the fact that that young girl managed to help you escape." "Yeah, she's pretty intelligent. So have you talked to her?" "Why yes, I have. A fine young lady, she is." Gill glanced over and noticed Maggie sitting alone on the steps. He now knew that he had to talk to her about earlier. "Hold on a sec, I'll be right back, Nigel." "Sure thing, take your time." Nigel replied whilst Gill walked over to Maggie and sat next to her.

"Margret?" "Hm?" "We have to talk about this whole school situation." Maggie sadly sighed. "I know." Gill could read through her expression, and quickly assured her. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." "Then what is it?" She asked. "Well, I've been thinking and... with all that is happened with you.. I'm thinking of just dropping you out of school." Maggie's eyes widened. She didn't expect Gill to suggest something like that.

"Peach would probably kill me if I went through with it. But, it won't be like you never take school again. Peach and I could set you up for online school. It's just that when those kids were making fun of you earlier.. it hurt me. It hurt knowing that people were treating you like this. How come you never told me about this?" Maggie was hesitant before responding.

"It's not that I didn't know that you would care to help. I guess whenever you'd pick me up from school everyday, it's like all the burdens for that awful place have melted away so that I could actually be happy. I guess I never was able to properly talk about it outside of school because I was too relieved. The only reason why I was upset today was because they were saying horrible things about you. I obviously was able to brush off whenever I was the one being picked on, but they never brought you up before. And to hear them say such awful crap about you, it makes me wonder how you managed to deal with it when you were in high school."

Gill paused, thinking over what she had said. Maggie seemed to be right. She always looked so happy whenever she got to leave school. Even on days whenever she was sick and had to leave early. He has noticed a couple of times where she seemed upset about something while picking her up, but that would instantly fade once she saw him. Gill never questioned it and he's now realized that he should've asked the first time he saw her upset. "Maggie, I'm so sorry." "Huh? Why are you apologizing?" She asked, not expecting that from Gill.

"I have noticed you looking troubled a few times whenever I'd pick you up. I never asked you why. I should've done the responsible thing and try to help you in anyway I could. But, I guess because you were always so happy to see me and the others after school, I never really thought I should because I didn't want you to feel worse." Maggie smiled up at Gill warmly. She at least appreciated the fact that he cared about how she felt. He was just trying to look out for her, and she had to admire him for that. Even though he was also Nemo's mentor, Maggie could tell he still wasn't used to being a well-rounded parental figure.

"It's alright. You were looking out for me and I respect you for that." Gill gave a faint relieved grin. "And I think you're right. I don't think I can mentally handle going there anymore. It was especially worse whenever they'd make fun of you when I know you're a great person and an excellent leader." With that, Gill chuckled and side hugged her. "At least now we can diss on them behind their backs." "Heck yes!" The two high-fived.

? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ? ﾟﾎﾊ?

 ***End of the party***

The Lab Gang were the last to leave. "Marlin, Dory. Thank you two for everything. This was a great party." Maggie thanked the two. "You're welcome, Margret." "Anytime, Maddie." Maggie was about to say something, but then glances towards Marlin and quietly asks "Short-term memory loss?" "Mhm." He nods.

Gill approaches Marlin and shakes his hand. "Thanks for doing this, Marlin." "No problem, thanks for the help." "Of course, no sweat." Before the gang could walk out the door, they hear Bluebell shout "Wait!" and see her hugging Maggie. "I just wanted to say that this was an awesome party! And I am very grateful that I got to share my birthday with you."  
Maggie smiled and patted Bluebell's head.

"You're welcome, kiddo. I'm happy I shared it with you too." "We should do it again next year!" Bluebell excitedly suggested. "That would be awesome!" Added Nemo. "What do you say, dad?" He asked his father. "I don't know, son. Only if Gill's up for it." Bluebell and Nemo then went up to Gill. "Please Gill." "Pretty please!" The two pleaded. "Yeah, Gill. Can we do it yearly?" Asked Maggie. Gill chuckled. "I already planned to say yes, but thanks for giving me more of a reason to."

Bluebell and Nemo leapt into Gill's arms, saying "Thank you!" Over and over. After a moment, Gill set the two back down. "We'll see you, tomorrow?" Marlin asked. "Definitely, same time as usual, probably earlier." Gill turned over to Maggie and winked at her making her grin. With that, the gang said their goodbyes and left. Bluebell happily stared out the window as the Lab Gang drove off. "Best birthday ever!"

? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ?

 **A/N: ITS DONE! I got this done on April 29th surprisingly. I thought I'd be able to slightly finish it at the last minute but dang! AND IT HAS A REAL ENDING THIS TIME! YEE X33 Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Love, Rxin3 3**? ﾟﾎﾉ?


	26. No one (TRIGGER WARNING)

**Originally published June 5th 2019**

 **Yes this is another one of those shorts where I have to put this kind of warning. If you are going through issues like these and need to talk to someone, please go to your parents, if not go to your friends, if not go to your counselor, and if not even that, go to a local therapist. It is never a burden to talk about this kind of stuff, because there are those that wish to help you and want you to get better. I'm not a professional, but I do know that I send my condolences. And if you are too triggered by the topic this short offers, then you may skip this one.**

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **A/N: So for this short, I was inspired by a certain underrated YouTuber that I love. CardlinAudio, bless his soul, is a YouTuber that makes mainly boyfriend/husband/etc. audios for people of all kinds to listen to whenever they are sad or single and lonely or just need some fluffy comfort. He has helped out a lot of people in need, including me. This short was inspired by his audio that he made on the suicidal spouse. I'm not sponsored by Cardiln in anyway, but I'd like to thank him for the inspiration, and for helping me and thousands of people who don't have the best of life right now. So you can thank CardlinAudio for some of the dialogue used in this short. Anyways, the short's about Dory going through a lot of emotional turmoil, to the point where she believes that she has no meaning to the world anymore, so she attempts suicide. Thankfully, Marlin along with Gill and Nemo come home just in time to save her. Marlin then proceeds to comfort his love and tries make sure that this never happens again.**

 **I wanted to try something different and write this in a script format. I think it'll be easier for me since this short will be heavily reliant of dialogue. Also, there is kinda a cussing warning too for the youngin's so if you're one of them, you probably shouldn't be reading this either. This'll be rated PG-13**

 **Also the beginning part may or not be inspired by a one-shot a friend of mine is currently working one :3**

 **With that said, hope you enjoy :3**

 _Dory is currently lying in the sand of the beach. She stirs a bit as she opens her eyes and glances at her surroundings, trying to process where she is. To the right of her, she could see the calm blue morning ocean and to the left was a small beach home that was a good few feet away from the beach. Dory instantly recognizes the place. It was her old home in California. But why was she there. Dory walks over to the shore and looks down to the water at her reflection. She was shorter, her hair was tied up in pigtails, and she was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt with a blue tang on it, and a navy blue skirt._

Dory's head: "I'm a kid again? Or is it again?"

 _Before she could question further, she forgot what she was reminiscing about and waltzed over to the beach house._

Dory's head: "Hopefully mom and dad are home."

 _She stopped at the porch when she heard laughing coming from the living room. She peeked through the window that lead to the living room and found a middle-aged couple, with the same hair color and clothing style as Dory, holding two glasses of wine and having a chat. Dory couched under the window and listened in on the conversation. She didn't understand why she needed to. Something was telling her that she should, like a red flag is going up in her head._

Jenny: "Nice to not have the brat around, wouldn't you agree Charlie?"

Charlie: "Yes, it has been more quiet since we left her out."

Jenny: "And her memory loss, such a chore."

Dory's eyes widened, and her heart sank to her stomach

Charlie: "Yep, it was hard to abandon Dory out by the shore like that, but it's certainly worth the peace and quiet."

Jenny: "A cheers to that."

 _Jenny and Charlie clank their wine glasses together, exchanging a laugh whilst Dory sat out there by the window, completely distraught. She couldn't believe what had just went down. Her own parents that she has loved and trusted and thought have cared about her back, had planned on disowning her behind her back._

Dory's head: "N-No that can't be true. They love me. Right?"

 _Suddenly, her parents exit the house and find Dory sitting there. She was petrified at their reactions upon seeing their daughter by the porch._

Charlie: "The hell you doing here, you little brat?!"

Jenny: "We thought we have gotten rid of you you for good!"

 _Tears were now falling. She had never in her life heard them act so harsh around her. She couldn't say anything at that moment because of both her tears choking her up and the pure shock she is going though at this very moment._

Charlie "Can't you see that you're not needed here anymore!? You were never needed."

Jenny: "You cause nothing but trouble with your short-term memory. That's why none of the other kids want to play with you."

Charlie: "You'd give them too much trouble with your memory-loss like you have with us."

 _Dory attempts to speak._

Dory: "B-But I-"

Charlie: "Shut your damn mouth! We don't want to hear it!"

Jenny: "You think anyone would care for someone like you?"

 _All Dory could do was sit there, letting her parents throw insults at her right and left. It's not like she had any authority over them, she's just a kid. And what would've been gained if she even did try and speak up? Her parents would've still given her crap and wouldn't even care about what she had to say. Her parents words started to echo and become louder._

Charlie: "Brains aren't everything. In fact, in your case they're nothing."

Jenny: "Don't think, it might sprain your brain."

Charlie: "Selfish"

Jenny: "Useless."

Charlie: "Disabled."

"Jenny: "Unstable."

Charlie: "Childish."

Jenny: "Worthless."

Charlie: "Good for nothing!"

Jenny: "Mistake!"

 _Her ears started to ring and it was unbearable. She had to get out of this. She couldn't take it anymore. Dory was about to make a run for it, until-_

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Marlin: "Dory? Dory! Are you okay?"

 _Dory's eyes shot open, she turned over to find Marlin sitting next to her, looking extremely panicked. It turned out to be a dream. Dory didn't know weather to be grateful or not._

Marlin: "Sweetheart? Are you alright? I woke up to find you drenched in sweat and tears."/

 _Dory looked down at her clothes and he was right. She could feel sweat soaked from her clothes to the sheets. Her eyes also felt extremely wet as they were covered with tears. Marlin, realizing she hasn't responded, set a hand on her shoulder to get her attention._

Marlin: "Dory? Did you hear me?"

 _Dory was snapped out of her trance and glanced over at Marlin again, giving a bright smile._

Marlin's head: "She must've forgotten."

Dory: "Nope, I don't think I did."

Marlin: "Hon, you were crying in your sleep. It really worried me. Is there anything wrong?"

 _Dory suddenly remember the dream vividly now, her overhearing her parents boasting about her being gone, them throwing insults at her, going on about how she isn't needed by anyone._

Dory's head: "Is it really true? Am I nothing but trouble?"

Marlin: "Dory? You know, when you're silent like that, it doesn't mean anything good."

Dory: "Oh! N-No, I'm fine, Marty. Don't worry about."

Marlin: "Are you sure? Because if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me right?"

Dory: "Yep. Everything's good. Must've been a bad dream but, it's no biggie."

 _Somehow, Marlin was buying it, but knowing Dory, he wouldn't get anywhere if he asked further so he decides to drop it for now._

Marlin: "Um, alright. If you say so. Anyways, I'm about to take Nemo to school. You wanna come?"

Dory: "No thanks, I'm good."

 _He was taken a back. Usually she'd love to go with him to take Nemo to school._

Marlin: "Really?"

Dory: "Yeah, I think I'll just stay home and relax today."

Marlin's head: "Okay, what the hell is going on with her?"

 _Marlin reminds himself to ask her about this later because he right now had to worry about taking Nemo to school._

Marlin: "I guess you deserve sometime to yourself. I'll see you when I get off of work then, love."

Dory: "Bye, I love you.

 _Marlin lets out a small chuckle before approaching Dory. He pressed his lips against hers. It was brief but it was still as compassionate as all of Marlin's other kisses._

Marlin: "Love you too."

 _He then leave the room. Once Marlin was out of the house, she starts to sob quietly. How could she have lied to him like that. Why won't her parent's words leave her head. They aren't even their words, they're just a figment of her imagination. At least, she thought they were. Dory started to ponder everything she could remember about her parents. Was all of it a lie? Did they even care about her at all? Or did they only raise her because they felt pity for her. All her friends... what about them?Was she really just a burden to them? ... Marlin... Does he even love her? Did he only want her around her to be the mother figure to his son? Was she really only causing more harm than good?_

 **"You were never needed."**

 **"You think anyone would care for someone like you?"**

 **"Unstable."**

 **"Childish."**

 **"Worthless."**

 **"Good for nothing!"**

 **"MISTAKE!"**

 _Dory's eyes widened. She has come to the horrific realization. She had no purpose being here. In this god forsaken world. Everyone she has ever known and loved has probably lied behind her back all her life. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew what she had to do. She walks down stairs to the kitchen. She approaches one of the drawers, she sees the knifes, she grabs one of them, she walks back over to the kitchen. She sits at the corner of the floor, and just sits there, sobbing her eyes out. All she could do was cry, cry until she had no tears left. She really did have no purpose. No one really cared about her anyways. not her parents, her friends or even her own boyfriend. So what was even the point in living?_

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 _Meanwhile, Marlin had just picked up Nemo from school. Nemo offered Gill to come hangout with them and he agreed. Him and Nemo were chatting while Marlin had unlocked the front door to the house. They stepped in, somehow the atmosphere was different than usual._

Gill: "Odd, where's Dory?"

Marlin: "I'm not sure."

Nemo: "She'd usually be right here to greet us."

Marlin: "Maybe she's still asleep or doesn't feel well so she went up to rest."

Gill: "I'd doubt it. Even then, Dory would still be as bubbly as always."

 _They head to the kitchen to find Dory in the corner of floor, not facing them._

Marlin: "Hey, there you are, honey."

Nemo: "Hi, Dory!

 _Gill notices something in Dory's hand. He grabs Nemo's arm and pulls him back._

Nemo: "Ow! Gill, why did-"

Gill: "She's holding something."

 _Marlin approached her cautiously._

Marlin: "Why are you by the corner of the kitchen, love?"

 _He gets no response from her. Marlin turns her around and quickly backs up, noticing the object she was holding. It was a knife!_

Nemo: *Gasp* "Dory!"

 _Gill moves in front of Nemo, holding out a protective arm in front of the kid._

Gill: "Get back, Sharkbait!"

Marlin: "Dory? W-Why do you have that?"

 _Dory raises up the knife._

Marlin: "Hey, hey. We can talk about this-"

 _She turns the knife towards her chest. Marlin gasped._

Marlin: "Dory? Put the knife down."

Nemo: "Dory, no!"

 _Dory was about to plunge the knife into her._

Marlin: "Dory!?"

 _Enough was enough, he had to act._

Marlin: "GOD DAMNIT, DORY! PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

 _He runs over to her and grabs her wrists in time for her to drop the knife without harming herself. Dory's eyes widened. She had realized how much trouble she had caused by trying to take her own life. New tears formed. Marlin started to panic._

Marlin: "Dory, I- I'm sorry for yelling. Come here."

 _He pulls her close all the while her crying into his chest._

Nemo: "Gill, what's wrong with Dory?"

Gill: "I don't know, but I think we should stay out of this."

Nemo: "But I don't want dad to get hurt."

Gill: "He won't, Dory wouldn't be willing to go that far. Let's just stay in the living room until they're done."

Nemo: "A-Alright."

 _The two stepped out of the kitchen. Marlin didn't either notice or care. All that mattered to him right now was Dory. He was trying hard to fight the tears that were threatening to fall, but he emotionally couldn't at that moment._

Dory: "I'm sorry, please don't hate me."

Marlin: "Sweetheart, no. I don't hate you. Just, get this shit away!"

 _Marlin kicked the knife that was now on the floor, away to the edge of the room. Far from Dory's reach._

Dory: "I'm sorry." *Sob*

Marlin: "It's okay. I'm here. Thank god I'm here. I won't leave, okay? I won't let go of you for a second. Christ, Dory *sob* Y-You scared me."

Dory: "I know you hate me a-"

Marlin: "Dory, no. That's not true. Look at me."

 _Marlin turns her head towards him so she could face him. He could now see her eyes all red and her cheeks were stained with tears._

Marlin: "I love you. *sob* God, I love you. I love you so much. I would never hate you, you hear me? I love you."

Dory: *Sob* "You have a right to leave me-"

Marlin: "No, Dory. I'd never leave you. I'll never abandon you. I certainly won't now."

Dory: "God, I'm such a psychopath for trying to do that. I'm probably insane."

Marlin: "Love, you're not crazy. You're not psychotic in anyway, shape, or form."

Dory: "A-Are you going to put me in an asylum?"

Marlin: "No, I won't send you away. No one's gonna take you away from me, okay? We'll just stay here as long as we need to. Alright?"

Dory: *Sniffle* S-Sorry for crying."

Marlin: "Dory, it's okay to cry. There's no shame in crying, okay? You can cry, scream, yell at me, but... you can't do that again. I-I don't want to have to lose you the way I lost-"

Dory: "Damn it! You're right! I shouldn't have been so selfish to to try and leave you with that kind of trauma again. I-"

Marlin: "Honey, no it's not selfish. That's done and over with."

Dory: "But it was selfish, I would've left you to raise Nemo without a mother again. But, felt like it was the only option, and-"

Marlin: "Dory, look at me."

 _Dory does so, hesitantly. Marlin gives her a stern but not intimidating look._

Marlin: "There are many options for you to take in this kind of situation, but that... that's not one of them. It won't ever be, understand?"

Dory: *sigh* "I-It was a selfish reason too-"

Marlin: "Dory... Whatever it could be, I'm here. I'm here for you and I love you. Nothing can change that."

 _There was silence. Marlin let out a sigh of relief._

Marlin: "Y-You terrified me for a second. I actually thought you- It just.. seemed so surreal."

 _Another wave of silence._

Marlin: "Okay.. Now that you're safe, in my arms, and not out of my grasp. Tell me.. How did we get here? What happened?"

Dory: "... I-It's silly-"

Marlin: "No, it's not silly. I promise you, nothing you're gonna say right now will sound silly. Just tell me. Please. I won't judge you, no matter how insignificant you may think it seems."

Dory: "Everything?"

Marlin: "Yes, every last single detail. Everything that lead you to turn out like this."

 _Dory starts to cry again_.

Marlin: "It's okay. Take as long as you need. We can stay here all day if we have to. Go ahead."

 _Dory finally came clean and spoke after a moment of awkward silence._

Dory: "I-I had a nightmare last night."

Marlin: "The one you didn't tell me about?"

Dory: "... Mhm. And I was a child again, I woke up from the shore of the beach. I had no idea what was going on so I ran over to my old house to try and talk to my parents when I heard something through the window. It was my parents and they were telling each other about how better their lives were without me being around. How my memory-loss was a chore for them to deal with."

Marlin: "Dory, honey. You know you're memory-loss is never a burden, right?"

Dory: "But, it annoys you at times and I feel awful because I can't control it."

Marlin: "Sure it annoys me from time to time, but that's only from me trying to get used to it. That doesn't change how much I love you. Your memory is something that can't be controlled so you shouldn't be the blame when it acts out like that. Hell, your memory-loss is what makes you you. And not in a bad way. It's adorable whenever you get little things wrong even after being corrected, like Nemo's name."

 _More silence._

Marlin: "So did anything else happen in your dream?"

Dory: "Well, after I overheard my parents, they walked out of the house and found me sitting by the porch. They started cussing out at me and saying how much they or anyone else needed me in their lives. They started just spouting insults at me non stop. It started getting louder and louder and I couldn't take it anymore. But before i could do anything, you woke me up."

Marlin: "...But how did it lead to you trying to do.. that?"

Dory: "No one truly cares for me. That everyone I've known my entire life, including you have been lying just because they felt sorry for me. I feel like I'm nothing but a chore for everyone around me so I guess I tried to lift that burden off of everyone's shoulders."

Marlin: "No, Dory, love. Don't you ever think that we don't care about you. Don't you ever think that I don't care about you! Because I do! Oh god above heaven I do! You changed my life for the better when i first met you. if it wasn't for you, I never would've been able to travel halfway across the world to find my son, to help you reunite with your parents and.. to learn how to love again. And you would never EVER be a burden to me or anyone else. Your have parents loved and supported you and will still continue to because let me tell you, if you were all those things that you think you were, your parents wouldn't have bothered to wait for you to come home. They would've never believed in you. They never would've thought you would be able to return home. And all your friends have stuck by you because they love and care about you too. hell, you've inspired them."

Dory: "How?"

Marlin: "By being who you are. By being able to work though your memory-loss and be able to fend for yourself. You also give them a little bit more of positivity and optimism in their lives when they're going through tough times."

Dory: "*sigh* I-I guess. Still, you should be at least a bit angered at me-"

Marlin: "I'm not mad for what happened. I'm glad it didn't get worse than this. I'm just grateful I came in home in time to save yourself and that you're still alive. Standing here beside me as I have you embraced in my arms."

 _Dory couldn't counter anymore of Marlin's claims. She knew he was at least somewhat right. All she could do now was hug him tighter. She looks upon him, smiling after what felt like ages. Marlin patted her head._

Marlin: "There's my love."

 _Another wave of silence hit._

Dory: "So, now what? Will I have to have this sorted out."

Marlin: "Yes. We'll have to console with a therapist about this."

Dory: "T-They'll think it's silly."

Marlin: "No they won't. These people are professionals and have dealt with a lot of people with similar situations like this. They won't think it's silly. Sometimes, if it gets to the point where you're hurting not only on the outside, but on the inside, we'd need to see a professional.

Dory: "I don't wanna have to go alone."

Marlin: "Then I'll go with you. As much as it'll pain me, but I'll do FAR worse if it makes you happy."

Dory: "... *sigh* Alright, I guess it'll help."/

Marlin: "Good. Now, we can deal with the mess tomorrow. Right now, let's just head back over to Nemo and Gill, okay?"

 _Dory nods and the two make their way to the living room. Nemo and Gill, who were talking by one of the couches turns to them. Nemo runs up to Dory and hugs her._

Nemo: "Dory! You're okay!"

Dory: "Yep, sure am, kiddo. And I pray nothing like this ever happens again. I'm sorry for scaring you."

Nemo: "It's alright."

Gill: "Are you okay, Dory?"

Marlin: "Mhm, we talked it out. W]I'm gonna try and get her some professional help."

 _Gill chuckled at that._

Gill: "Are you gonna go with her?"

Marlin: "...Y-yes."

Nemo: "FINALLY!"

Marlin: "Hush, you little runt!"

 _He starts tickling his son's sides, making him laugh._

Nemo: "D-Dad! Haha! Stop it!"

Marlin: "Will you take it back?"

Nemo: "Yes! Yes! I take it back!"

 _Marlin lets go of Nemo whilst Gill ruffled his hair._

Gill: "I'm just glad Dory's getting help for this now.

 _Marlin turns over to Dory and hummed in agreement._

Marlin: "Yep."

 _He gave her one last grin, with Dory returning it._

 **End❤️**


	27. Regret

A/N: This takes place before the gang escape, there are no OCs in this short. So in my human headcanon, Gill usually protects the Lab Gang so that they aren't taken to any of those horrific experiments aka "surgeries" the doctors put patients through or from being taken away via human trafficking. Though, he at first failed at protecting Chuckles, Gill also failed at protecting Peach one day. This short is about what happened. This takes place about a few months before the events of "Finding Nemo". This was kinda inspired by "Dental Tools" by RockDiva on here. I highly recommend it! It's really good! X3

Also, this story contains some dark themes and cussing so this deserves the semi PG-13 rating.

Hopefully you enjoy.

It was a typical day in the lab. Bloat and Gurgle arguing, Bubbles frantically messing with his pack of bubble solution, Deb debating with her "sister", Flo, Jacques and Peach exchanging some casual conversation in French, and Gill longing to escape. He's tried so desperately to get everyone out. Ever since he's met these people, he felt obligated to give them, and all the other patients that are still alive, the freedom and justice they so rightly deserve. He wishes for him and his friends to leave this evil hell hole, and just unwind in being independent, while also staying together.

The experience the gang has had in the lab wasn't exactly the best. They would've rather been thrown in prison. Basically, this human experiment/human trafficking laboratory's goal is to either sell organs, DNA, and other human substance at some black market, or sell innocent human beings to some sick people who wish to treat them as their slaves. So naturally the patients placed here would be put through torturous surgeries or just taken away from their families to be used.

Most of the time, patients lose limbs, organs, or anything else these sick people needed from them. Only a quarter come out alive. Obviously, the lab isn't well known under the public eye, thanks to this building being an abandoned hospital, and unsuspecting passbyers thinking that it's a regular functioning emergency hospital. Once Gill and the rest break out, he wants to try to file a lawsuit against the lab and put Dr. Sherman and his daughter, Darla in prison for good. Even then, prison wouldn't be a justified punishment because it was certainly less torturous than if you were a patient in the lab.

Gill was contemplating about escape plans as usual when Peach came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gill, distracted from his thoughts, kissed Peach's cheek. "Heya, peaches." "Hey, are you alright? You seemed deep in thought." Gill turned his attention back over to Dr. Sherman, who was operating on a patient through the window. "I really don't know how we're gonna be able to pull off a lawsuit against this place. Will they even believe us?" Peach sighed. She knew when Gill was acting like this, doubtful and unsure. She stepped in and assured him the best she could. "Definitely. For one thing, we got enough evidence through the experience here. Plus, we got Nigel, who's a military inspector of this place. If he told the court the truth about what Sherman's been doing to us and loads of other patients, they'd have no choice but to believe us." Gill gave her a slight grin. She did have a point. There should be nothing to worry about. Even though he was still a bit doubtful, he could only hope.

"Yeah, I guess so. We should all just probably focus on the big task at hand. An escape plan." "You mean an escape plan that actually works?" Peach teased, making him chuckle and kiss her forehead. "Seriously though, hopefully you have a plan that'll benefit us." She added. "Don't worry, I just have to strategize better." "Hm." Peach glanced towards the others, frowning. Gill noticed and set a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" It took her a moment before she responded. "Do you think we'll all still be together once we escape?" Gill grinned, gripping Peach's hand. "Of course we will. I promise you. We work together, remember?" Peach smiled back at him, kissing his cheek.

Suddenly, the door to the room swung open. Two doctors with masks covering their mouths and huge safety googles approached Peach. Gill held her hand tight, knowing it was his cue to protect her. "Patient #1002," One of the doctors started, referring to Peach by her patient number. "You are scheduled for a spinal surgery." Peach eyes widened. She tried to back away, but before she could, the second doctor managed to grab her and force her to let go of Gill's hand. He wasn't about to have any of it, so he grabbed one of the doctors and tried to pry Peach out of their grasp, but it proved to be difficult since he was trying to fight against two doctors. One of them managed to kick Gill in the stomach, causing him to fall to the floor. "GILL!" Screamed Peach. The rest of the gang had been watching the entire time and quickly came to his aid. They just stood there frozen with fear as the two doctors took Peach out of the room.

Meanwhile, she was struggling for her dear life, trying her hardest to break free from the doctor's grasp to no avail. Gill looked up to see that Peach and the doctors were nearly out of the door. He ran after them but before he could grab Peach, the door was shut and locked up. He tried to get the door to open but it was no use, they already had her. Gill's life suddenly flashed back to when he failed to protect Chuckles from his throat surgery nearly a year ago. How haunting it was to hear his uncontrolled laughter as he was being killed. How pathetic he felt after failing to reach Chuckles in time. It was about to happen again to the woman he loved most and he couldn't do anything about it.

"They got Peach!" Exclaimed Deb. "We got to save her!" Added Bloat. "Oui" Jacques agreed. "What are we gonna do, Gill?" Asked Bubbles. Gill didn't move. He just stayed knelt in front of the door. The voices of the gang started to fade until all he could hear was his heart beat. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he cried. He usually would show much emotion to the others. He wouldn't even cry in front of Peach. But at that very moment, there was no use to hide it. After almost a whole year, he was terrified. He couldn't let this happen! He won't let this happen! Not to Peach! Gill stood up and backed up bit, ignoring the questioning looks of the others.

He starts sprinting towards the door and rammed himself against it, trying desperately to break the door down. In spite of it being made of metal, he was still desperate to try. He does this about a couple more times before Bloat decides to intervene and pull Gill away from the door. "Gill, stop! There's no way you can break the door down!" He exclaimes. 'No! There's got to be a way! I refuse to let Peach die to the hands of these monsters!' Screamed Gill's thoughts. He tries desperately to free himself of Bloat's grasp, to no avail. Sure he was bigger and stronger than Gill, but that didn't stop him. He wouldn't let her become a victim to the wrath of this god forsaken hell hole! 'Those fucking bastards!' His mind cursed.

The doctors were on their way to an emergency room, gripping onto Peach's arms. She struggled in the doctor's grasp on her arms. She didn't say a word but constantly tried tugging herself away, only to be pulled back forward. In the corner of her eye, Peach saw someone in the room that she recognized, talking to Dr. Sherman. Her eyes widened as she turned herself a bit more and shouted the person's name. "Nigel!" Nigel flinched and glanced towards her. "Peach?" "Nigel! Help me!" "Peach!" Dr. Sherman decides to intervene, stepping in front of Nigel. "Keep your mouth shut, woman! You're only getting what you deserve." Peach was forced back around as the doctors rounded a corner and were out of sight. Nigel tried to run for her, but was stopped by Sherman. "If you so much as talk about this to anyone, I will personally kill you and everyone you know! Got it!?" He threatened. "Y-Yes, mate." Nigel stumbled, still petrified over what was going on.

They soon entered the room and forced Peach down onto the bed, being laid down onto her stomach. A third doctor came out with a blade. Peach's eyes widened, she had to get out of there fast! She continued to struggle her way off the bed until she felt a sharp pain going down her back. She screamed bloody murder. It was worse than having burning coal on her back. She opened her eyes and noticed a key sticking out in one of the doctor's pockets. It was her time to act. Once the doctors stopped holding her down, she turned herself back around and kicked the doctor with the blade to the ground. The other two doctors tried to hold her down, but this time, she was ready. She punched one of them in the nose and grabbed the keys out of the pocket of the other. Within a millisecond, she sprinted out of the room. The doctors got up and ran after her.

Peach was running down the hallway, avoiding people right and left. She saw an exit. Her ticket to freedom. 'We work together, remember?' Gill's voice rang in her ears. She knew she couldn't do it. Not without the others. She rounded the corner, avoiding the hands of the doctors trying to grab her. She saw the gang's room. She was almost there. She quickly halted, unlocked the door, and dashed straight in, shutting the door behind her and causing the doctors to bump into it.

Peach took a few breaths before glancing down at the keys. Overtaken with rage, she took the key to the room, bent it against the wall and tossed it across the floor. "Peach!" Cried the others. "Holy carp!" Exclaimed Bloat. "What happened out there!?" Asked Gurgle. "Are you okay!?" Asked Deb. Peach glanced down to see Gill on his knees. Her expression softened as she ran toward him. "Gill!" He turned around and saw her. He looked dumbfounded at first. Like it was all an illusion and she wasn't actually there, as if she came back as an angel. But when he looked into her eyes, he knew she was alive.

New tears formed as he stood up and let Peach leap into his arms. "Peach! Peaches! Oh my lord! I thought you-" He was cut off by Peach suddenly yelping in pain. He let go of her and saw that her back had been cut up. "Peach, your back! Holy shit! Are you okay!? I-I'm sorry I hurt you-" "I-I'm okay, I'm okay." Peach said, barely sounding like whisper. She was trembling. "Christ, love. You're shaking." 'What in gods name did they do to her!?' His thoughts screamed. "I got her, don't worry." Gill assured the others. They nodded and gave the two some space. "Come here." He hugged Peach again, gently this time. All she could do was cry against his chest. It all felt so surreal to her. "Here, I'll help you with the wounds." Gill helped her up and carried her over to where the first aid kit was.

Peach winced at the pain of a wet cloth being dabbed onto her back. "Hey hey, shh. You're alright." Assured Gill. "I'm doing this as delicately as I can, alright?" "S-Sorry." She quietly apologized. "No no, no need to apologize, love. I know it hurts. I actually should be the one apologizing." He admitted. "Huh? Why?" Asked Peach. Gill stood up once he finished patching up Peach's back. "I should've been able to protect you. I wasn't quick enough to act." He paused. "I-I let them hurt you." "Gill, you didn't know they were gonna go that hard on you." Claimed Peach. "I know, but I still should've ran faster towards the door." Gill retaliated. "How? You were kicked in the stomach. There was no way you could get up immediately after that. Hell, I'm surprised you managed to get close enough towards them before they closed the door on you." He sighed, accepting defeat. "You're right, as always." Gill's comment made Peach slightly smile.

"Those fucking bastards." He muttered. "How do they think it's okay to do this to people? Use us like objects and just toss us aside to let us die when we've grown useless to them. And to you of all people!" Gill calmed himself before he could go into a rant. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could've taken your place." "Gill, no! The last thing I would want is for you to get hurt. I'd feel worse if it was you being dragged out of here instead of me." Gill was about to protest, but didn't want to upset Peach more, so he just gently hugged her without a word. She sighed and nuzzled into his embrace.

"I-I thought I'd lose you like Chuckles. I heard a blood curdling scream and knew right away it was you." Tears fell from Gill's cheeks again. "When I heard you scream I ran back towards the door and rammed into it, punched it, kicked it. Tried anything to break it down, run after you and help you." Silence fell between the two of them. Gill glanced down at Peach and slightly chuckled, kissing her forehead. "I'm just glad you're alive. Relieved that you're standing here, nuzzled against me. How did you manage to escape and run back in here?" Peach proceeded to explain. "As I was being stabbed, I saw the keys that were in one of their pockets and it was like a sudden burst of adrenaline hit me. I attacked the doctors, grabbed the keys and just made a run for it." Gill grinned at her. "Hm, you may just be one of the bravest people I know." She blushed, playfully punching his arm. "Stop." She giggled. "I'm serious. It sounded like you put up a strong fight. I'm proud of you, Peaches." A wave of silence hit again.

Peach suddenly remembered something that went down before she was stabbed. "When I was dragged down the hall, I-I saw Nigel talking to Sherman. I called out for him and he witnessed me being dragged away, yelling for help. Before we left, I heard Sherman threaten to murder Nigel if he said anything about what he witnessed." Gill's eyes widened. "What!? That asshole! God I wish I could confront him about it. Once I sue him, he'll regret ever doing that." "But how are we gonna sue him if we have no evidence?" Asked Peach. "After we escape, I'll tell them that Nigel was threatened if he said anything. The court'll make sure Sherman won't hurt him." She sighed in relief, remembering something else. "It's odd." "Hm?" Hummed Gill. "While I was running back here, I came across an exit. I decided not to go to it." "How come? You could've been free." "Yeah, but I didn't want to leave you, worried that I might be dead. Plus, I remember you saying something along the lines of us sticking together." Gill chuckled, pecking her lips. "Hm, how did I end up with someone as amazing as you?" "Not sure, you needed a shoulder to cry on so I guess I just randomly appeared into your life." Peach teased, making him kiss her cheek. "Shut up." Gill laughed. They two chuckled for a bit before Peach laid her head against his shoulder. "I believe we'll get out of here. I can feel it." "So do I, love. So do I."


	28. Thanksgiving Proposal

Originally posted: November 28th 2019

A/N: Hey guys! I know y'all are gonna pester me for not making a short in a long time. I'm really sorry about that. I've been working on other projects, I was getting caught up with school work, etc, So I haven't really had time. I also haven't been having any new ideas. I was going to make a Halloween special this year, but I didn't know how I was going to write it out, so that never came to be. I also started it last minute and I ended up running out of time. This time, it's early November and I'm gonna hopefully get this short out by the time Thanksgiving comes. And I also wanna make another Christmas short. I have an old draft from last year lying around and I might improve that one. Anyways, I apologize for the wait.

Today's short is another Dory/Marlin one! Finally! I'm really excited about this one because this is going to be centered around a special moment in their relationship! X3 This one's also gonna contain some of my OCs again because why not? I didn't get to include them last year so we gonna do it this year. Anyways, enjoy!

 **彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡**

November had finally arrived. The air started to become more chillier and the leaves had already changed color from their usual bright green to reds, oranges and browns. It felt like this year had come and gone so quickly. A lot has happened over the course of the last two years. Nemo was taken away during his first day of school, Marlin had rescued him with the help of Dory and a few other new friends he met along the way, the three went on a journey to find Dory's parents in California, and Marlin and Dory adopted Bluebell into their home.

It was all pretty chaotic, but Marlin wouldn't change it for the world. He would've still been paranoid over Nemo's safety, never would've been able to trust his son, never would've met the many great friends he has now, and most importantly, he never would've met Dory. Marlin owed Dory his whole life, not just for her helping him find his son, but also showing him how to love again after what happened with Coral all those years ago.

Thanksgiving was right around the corner, and this year Marlin wanted to do something special. He was ready to make the next step into their relationship. He went upstairs, opened one of the drawers in his dresser, and took out a small box. Marlin opened it, glancing at the ring inside of it. It was silver, with some sapphires around it. In the center, there was an amethyst. Marlin made sure to have the place cut it to make it look like a seashell. He smiled at the little details in the center of it. He knew for sure Dory would love it. Marlin had planned this proposal months ago, that's when he bought the ring.

He decided he wanted to do it on Thanksgiving because if it wasn't for Dory, he never would've known what it felt like to be part of a real family again, and Thanksgiving was the perfect time to show his gratitude for that. Dory invited her parents over for Thanksgiving as Marlin did with his brother and sisters. Marlin didn't mind Jenny and Charlie coming of course, but he wasn't ready to have Charlie pester him about proposing to Dory. At least they both know that they want it to happen at the right time. Marlin had strived for this perfect Thanksgiving, nothing could ruin it. Right?

Dory was in the kitchen preparing the food while Marlin was setting everything up in the dining room, with the help of Nemo and Bluebell. "When's grandma Jenny and grandpa Charlie going to be here?" asked Bluebell. "They said they would be here in 15 minutes." Replied Marlin. "I hope they get here soon! Grandma Jenny's bringing pumpkin pie and I can't wait to try it!" Said Nemo as he was happily setting the plates on the table. Nemo's enthusiasm ended up distracting him, causing a plate from his hand to fall. Dory came into the room around this time and noticed the falling dish. "Fabio! Look out!" Dory exclaimed, lunging herself toward the table. The whole scene felt like it was in slow motion as she successfully caught the plate. Unfortunately though, Dory wasn't fast enough to dodge the actual table, so she ended up hitting her head against one of the table's legs. "I-I caught it." She weakly held up the plate. "Dory!" Marlin quickly helped her up. "Honey, are you okay?" "Huh? Why do you ask? Did something happen?" Asked Dory. The impact to Dory's head caused her to forget what just happened.

Before Marlin could explain to Dory why her head was suddenly hurting the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Hollered Nemo as he opened the door. "Grandma Jenny! Did you bring your pumpkin pie-" Nemo paused when he realized it wasn't Jenny and Charlie. Instead, it was the Lab Gang. "Huh? Gill? And the others? What're you doing here?" Bluebell asked, staring at the group in a confused manner. "Hey, Gill." Marlin politely greeted. "I thought you guys were planning to spend Thanksgiving at your place." "Well, we were." Peach nervously replied. "But SOMEONE decided to set the stove on fire while Peach was out." Gill explained, glaring at Bloat who just innocently shrugged. "I thought it needed more stuffing." "So you decided to go against Peach's orders and touch the stove anyway." Gurgle said annoyed. "It's not my fault I don't know how to turn off a stove!" Yelled Bloat. "You could've asked Jacques to do it!" Argued Maggie. "I don't know how to speak French, Peach's the only one that can!" Bloat retorted. Before the argument could escalate, Dory decided to hop into the middle of the conversation. "It's alright guys, you can spend Thanksgiving with us." "Really?" Asked Peach. "Of course, there's plenty of room." Dory insisted. "Awesome!" Exclaimed Maggie. Marlin quickly grabbed Dory's arm and excuses themselves as he lead her to the kitchen.

"Dory, are you nuts!? We don't have enough room for 8 more people!" Marlin exclaimed. "But Marty, they don't have any food and no where to celebrate Thanksgiving!" He sighed, knowing he couldn't be mad at Dory for being humble. "But we don't have enough food for all of us, or room on the table for that matter." He explained. Dory thought about what to do about that. She gasped as an idea popped into her mind. "I know! We can eat outside!" "What? But it's freezing out there!" Marlin argued. "We have a fire pit outside, don't we?" He sighed once again. "Well, yeah.." "Plus, it's really pretty outside. We can be able to fit everyone out there for sure." Marlin chuckled at Dory's determination and finally gave in. "Alright, we can let the Lab Gang join us." "Yay!" She immediately hugged Marlin before heading back over to the living room to let the Lab Gang in.

Around half an hour later, Jenny and Charlie, Marlin's siblings Mason, Madeline and Maya along with Peach's brother Peter had already arrived. Despite that minor hiccup with the Lab Gang unexpectedly showing up, the day is still turning out as well as Marlin hoped. 'Maybe there's a chance.' He thought. As Dory was bringing some tables outside, everyone was talking amongst themselves. Gill approached Marlin and greeted him before taking out a cigarette. "Are you sure you should be doing that?" Asked Marlin. "We're planning to eat out here soon. And doesn't Peach have sensitive lungs?" "I apologize, I thought since you all are still setting up, it wouldn't be too bad. And Peach's inside helping Jenny and Dory with the food so she'll be fine." Marlin nodded in response, glancing back at the ground.

The two were silent for about a minute before Gill decided to speak up. "Sorry we barged in on your plans." "Huh?" Marlin shook his head. "No. That's alright, I understand. Plus, Dory seemed happy about letting you guys join us." Gill chuckled. "Speaking of which, you have the ring right?" Marlin nodded, showing him the box. After he asked Jenny and Charlie for their permission on marrying their daughter, they told almost everyone he knew, much to Marlin's embarrassment. The only other person that knew beforehand was Gill. Marlin needed help buying the ring and thought Gill would be the best bet since he and Peach are already engaged. "When do you plan to do it?" asked Gill. "I was hoping to-" Marlin was interrupted by the sudden entrance of more people he hadn't previously invited. The group consisted of Destiny, Bailey, Hank, and the three otter children from California. "Excuse me for a sec." Marlin hurried inside the kitchen and approached Dory. "Dory, honey, can you please come with me for a second?" She smiled and nodded, completely ignoring Marlin's paranoid look. The two went over to the living room.

"Dory.. inviting 8 extra people is one thing. But you had to let in another 6!?" Dory frowned, finally realizing what she had done was wrong as she glanced down and the floor. "Bailey accidentally set the oven on fire and they had no where to go now-" Marlin groaned. "Why out of all the days to have your oven set on fire, it had to be today!?" Dory glanced up at him, ashamed of her actions that caused him to become frustrated. Marlin noticed this and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect these sudden changes to be happening. A change of plans is something I'm not used to." Dory softly smiled at him. "I like a sudden change in plans. It could sometimes lead to something good, like getting to spend today with some of our friends. You can't really plan everything ahead cause life's unpredictable, you know?" She was suddenly dazed by what she had said as if it was someone else speaking for her. "Huh, I feel like I've said something like that before."

Marlin chuckled, remembering Dory's speech she gave to Hank back in California to convince him to come home with her. Dory's "Go with the flow" attitude was another thing Marlin admired about her. He sometimes wished he was as outgoing as her. Marlin was almost willing to just pop the question right there and then, but knew he had to make this moment special, so much to his impatience, he had to wait. One thing's for sure, he had to force himself to be alright with the sudden changes to the day if not for himself, for Dory. As much as he wanted the proposal to be perfect, he knew Dory was happy about her friends suddenly showing up to spend Thanksgiving with them. Marlin had to keep her happy, as frustrated he might be, he was willing to endure it for her. The two finally stepped outside, greeting the new guests.

Another couple of hours later, a lot more people had already showed to their door, and funny enough almost all of them had the same excuse. Crush and Squirt, Bruce, Anchor and Chum, and even Nigel arrived all the way from Australia. He was planing to visit America again anyway to see the Lab Gang, but after hearing about what happened to them, he arrived to the house. Some of the men started to talk with Marlin about the engagement ring, which made him a little better, knowing he'd have a lot of support on his important decision. "You planning to propose after saying grace?" Bruce asked, earning him a proud nod from Marlin. "Yep." "Ooh! I know how we can make this better! We should play "Sweet Victory" after Dory says yes!" Bailey practically screamed in excitement, making everyone harshly shush him before Dory had a chance to hear. "One, keep your voice down. And two, try that and I'll kick your ass." Gill threatened. Bailey frowned. "Aw, I thought it'd be cool." "I actually kinda like the idea of having a music cue play right after little blue says yes." Said Crush. "It does sound romantic." Nigel added. Marlin shook his head. "No. We're not doing that. This isn't a cheesy romantic comedy." "Yeah, I think we should leave all of this to Marlin." Gill intervened. "HE'S the one proposing, so HE should decide what to do." Marlin gave him a relieved grin. "Thanks, Gill." He said, earning a small nod from him.

Pretty soon, the food was almost ready, and everyone sat down and prepared to say what they are thankful for. He Marlin knew this was his chance to propose to Dory. He'll do it right as he's saying how grateful he is for her. He had to mentally prepare himself for this moment even though deep down he wasn't ready to see how Dory would react. Jenny and Charlie were first to speak. "Dear lord, thank you for blessing us with our wonderful daughter Dory. And thank you for giving us the miracle of have us reunite again after so many years." Said Jenny. "We also would like to thank Marlin for helping our daughter find us again, and for treating her with much love and care as we do." Added Charlie, making Marlin blush. Next up was Crush and Squirt. "I'm thankful for Squirt. He's been my pride and joy and I'm so happy to have him in my life. I'm really proud of him and all that he's accomplished." "Aww, guys!" Dory ran up to her parents and happily hugged them. Then Destiny, Bailey and Hank was up.

"Thank you lord for bringing Dory into our lives. She's the greatest friend I could ever have. She's able to pull off so many great things, even if she doesn't realize that. We're also thankful for our new children Odette, Owen and Oliver. We love having them around and we've been happy to have raised them." Said Destiny. "I'm grateful for Dory too. She's an amazing friend to us. I'm also grateful for my loving girlfriend, Destiny. Even when she gets annoyed every time I say or do something stupid, I know she still loves me." Added Bailey. "I uh, thank you for the friends I've made." Hank stuttered over his words, not used to saying things like this. "As much as I was happy by myself, I guess these guys made my life a bit more interesting." Then it was Bruce, Anchor and Chum. "Thank you lord for having us three meet. We finally learned the error of our ways about eating flesh and are happy with our new diet. Anchor and Chum are the best club members I could ever ask for. So is Dory, she's a great light to our darkest moments. We're also thankful for Marlin for being such a supportive friend. We're happy Dory's got someone like him taking care of her." Said Bruce as he proudly hugged Anchor and Chum. "Argh! Look mate, we know you're happy and all. But can you please let us go?" Anchor begged, struggling to free himself from Bruce's strong grasp. "Y-Yeah, you're choking us, mate!" Added Chum.

Next up was Gill, the Lab Gang, and Nigel. "I'd like to thank the lord for giving me my roommates that care and support me. They've become my true family and I'm proud to be their leader. I'm also thankful for Peach. She was the first ever person to finally show me kindness in a world that I thought was nothing but dark and bleak. I'm happy that we'll be sharing our lives once we're married. We're all also grateful for Nigel on helping us stay safe while we were in captivity, and for bringing Marlin back to his son. It was a brave thing for him to do, but it was for a good cause. Thank you for bringing Sharkbait into our lives. Yes, it was under bad circumstances, but it was because of him we managed to get some more motivation to escape when we were at a low point at our time in Sydney. And lastly, thank you for Maggie. It was because of her we finally escaped. She's such a clever kid and Peach and I are lucky to raise her as her new parents." Said Gill.

Next was Bluebell. "Thank you to Marlin and Dory for adopting me into their home. I'm happy to be with a family that actually cares about me. Thank you to Nemo for being a great brother. I've always wanted a sibling and I'm glad Nemo was the one I ended up having. Thank you to Peach for helping me whenever I was sad or angry. She's helped me handle tough situations better. And thank you to Squirt and the rest of my classmates for becoming my friends." Then it's was Nemo. "Thank you lord for giving me my friends. They made my life much more exciting. Thank you also for Dory. She was the one who helped my dad rescue me in Sydney. She's also been the best mom I could ask for. Thank you for Bluebell for being a great sister. I'm so happy she's with a better family after all that she had went through. And I'd lastly like to thank my dad. He went out to look for me when no one else would. He saved me from being taken away and used as an experiment. He'll forever be my hero." Marlin and Dory hugged their children, thanking them for their words. Marlin was more tearful which made the two kids embarrassed.

Dory was next to speak. "Um.. What are we doing again?" She asked. "We're saying what we're thankful for." Explained Marlin. "Oh right! I'm thankful for my parents for raising me with the upmost love and support. I'm also thankful for everyone here. You're all the greatest friends O could ever meet. Before I met Martin, I thought that I was all alone in this world, but now that I've gotten to know all of you through me adventures, I now know that will never be the case. Speaking of, thank you for Marty. I love him so much! I hope we stay together like this forever." "Aww." Marlin pecked Dory's lips. Lastly, it was Marlin's turn to speak. "First of all, thank you everyone for coming. I'm thankful for my siblings. We may not have the same personalities, but we still care for each other no matter what. And thank you to my mother who could not make it today. I know she might be thinking life has no meaning right now, but I want to assure her that she still has meaning in her life. Thank you for my father for giving my mother love and hope. Thank you to Coral, may god bless her soul, for giving me my son Nemo and for giving me the care and support I needed. Thank you for my son Nemo. He will never fail to make me proud. He has proven to be a brave, clever and selfless kid and I'll always be proud to be his father. And lastly," Marlin turned to face Dory, taking her hands as he did so.

"Thank you lord for blessing me with Dory. Words cannot describe how much I love her. She's helped me rescue my son, given me the courage to let loose and not be so cautious with life, and for showing me how to love again. After I lost Coral, I thought I could never meet someone like that again. And then Dory unexpectedly came into my life. Her joy seems to somehow rub off on me. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop smiling whenever she's around. That's why I think I'm ready to make the next step in our relationship." Dory gave him a confused look. "Huh?" Marlin took a deep breath. 'This is it, you can do it Marlin.' He internally encouraged himself. He was about to get down on one knee before he hears a scream from Deb along with the house's fire alarm, making Bluebell freak out and run toward Peach.

"Guys! I hate to ruin the moment, BUT THE STOVE IS ON FIRE!" Deb exclaimed. "WHAT!?" Marlin ran into the house and sure enough, the kitchen was covered in smoke. "Oh no!" He opened the oven, coughing from the incoming smoke. It only lasted for a bit before Bruce stepped in front of him and used the fire extinguisher. "You alright, mate?" He asked, helping Marlin up to his feet. "Y-Yeah, thanks." A few moments later, the fire department was called, they said their oven needed to be repaired and that it was safe to go back in the house, and then they left. Everyone stepped into the kitchen to look at the damage and the oven was almost completely covered in ash along with most of the kitchen. "Oh my god. *cough* That must've been a lot of smoke. *cough* *cough*" Peach commented before Gill took off his jacket and wrapped it around her face, preventing her from breathing the remaining smoke. "I'm so sorry." Deb apologized. "The kitchen's completely destroyed." "That's alright, Deb." Marlin assured her. "What are we gonna do now? Do we have to move out?" Asked Bluebell. "No, we're not leaving. It's just some minor damages. We can get them fixed." He explained, making her sigh in relief. "Looks like we don't have any food to eat now." Said Jenny. "Yeah, but look on the bright side. We're all still here aren't we?" Dory asked, trying to lift everyone's spirits. "We can still spend some time together, food or no food." Everyone nodded in agreement. There goes Dory with her positive assurance again. It never fails to put Marlin in a good mood.

Everyone decided to order take out and hangout outside for the rest of the day. Mason was teaching the children how to play football, Dory was happily chatting with her parents, Bruce, Anchor and Chum were bickering amongst one another, it was almost as if the fire never happened. Marlin's sisters approached him. "Hey, sorry about your kitchen catching on fire." Said Madeline. "Yeah, we were hoping things would go better between you and Dory." Maya added sympathetically. "That's alright." Assured Marlin. "If it wasn't for Dory looking at the bright side of things, I'd honestly still be a nervous wreck." "I guess that's why you need Dory around so she could keep you sane through all the chaotic things that happen in your life." Teased Madeline, making Marlin chuckle. "You could say that." "MARLIN!" He heard someone call. It was Bailey and Gill running toward his direction.

"Bailey? Gill? What is i-" "Do it now!" Bailey exclaimed. "Shush!" Whispered Gill. "Do what?" Asked Marlin. "Propose to Dory!" Bailey whisper yelled. "Wha? Right now? Why?" "Look at the leaves." Gill pointed over behind Marlin. Dory was sitting by a small bench in front of the gate. The autumn leaves have completely changed color and are gently falling behind her. The leaves' colors made Dory stand out in the absolute most gorgeous way imaginable. "Dory's vulnerable! Now's your chance!" Said Bailey. Marlin nodded, thanking the two. "You got this Marlin." Gill encouraged him. "WE BELIEVE IN YO-" Bailey called out before Gill forced his mouth shut. "Quiet!"

Marlin slowly approached Dory and sat next to her on the bench. "Hey, Mar." Dory said, not taking her eyes off of the falling leaves. "Hey. Uh.. I'm sorry about what happened today.. It probably turned out to be a huge disaster." "Are you kidding?" Dory turned to Marlin, a big grin plastered on her freckled face. 'Today was incredible! We got to see all our friends together like this, the kitchen nearly burned down, it was amazing!" Marlin couldn't help but laugh at Dory's enthusiasm. She gave him a confused look. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Oh, nothing." Replied Marlin. "I'm just glad you enjoyed today." Dory smiled at him again before looking back at the leaves. "Beautiful, aren't they?" "Hm, well yeah. But I think there's one thing I know that's more beautiful." "Really? Tell me!" Dory eagerly asked, making Marlin chuckle. "You." Dory blushed. "You really think so?" Marlin proudly nodded. She nuzzled her head against his chest, thanking him. The two were staring out at the leaves for a few moments. 'Alright Marlin. It's time. Just keep your cool and don't screw this one up.' He thought, before clearing his throat to get Dory's attention.

"Dory?" "Hm?" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure thing." Marlin took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' He let go of Dory and stood up from the bench so that he stood in front of Dory. "Dory.. how much do you like it?" "Like what?" She asked. "Being here.. with me?" Dory could tell Marlin looked nervous and gave him an assuring smile. "I love it here! You and Fabio and Blueberry have been such a humble family. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay with yo-" She then realized something and gasped. "You're not making me leave, are you?" She fearfully asked. "What? No! No no no!" Marlin set his hands on her shoulders. "I'd never have you leave. In fact I'm asking quite the opposite." "Huh? What do you mean?" Marlin gently got down on one knee, now taking Dory's hands. "Dorthy Ellen Tang. I love you more than any other person in this whole world. You changed my life for the better. Like I said, you've helped me find my son, and.. made me feeling like I could be loved again. I now feel like I owe this to you."

Marlin reached into his back pocket and took out the ring, opening it for Dory to see. Pretty much everyone now was staring at the two, watching their moment unfold. At that point, Marlin didn't even notice, the only thing he was looking at was Dory's bright magenta eyes as they widened in surprise at his sudden gesture. She gasped, staring at the ring in both shock and awe. "Dory... Will you marry me?" Marlin finally asks. Dory took a good look at him then at the ring before glancing back at Marlin again. Her eyes started to tear up. She didn't think something like this would ever happen to her. And it was happening with the man she cares about most. She was more than eager to answer his question. "Yes! Yes I will!" Dory crashed her lips against his and threw herself into Marlin's arms, causing them both to fall to the ground. Everyone cheered as the two giggled. Marlin helped Dory up and placed the ring onto her finger.

Nemo and Bluebell raced up to their parents and hugged them, happy to have Dory be their official mom. Jenny and Charlie approached their daughter, causing her to give them a huge hug. Marlin's siblings came up to him and congratulated him as well. Pretty soon everyone was either hugging the two or congratulating them on their new engagement. Suddenly, the cheering and excitement was interrupted by music playing in the background. Sure enough, Bailey had played "Sweet Victory". "What!? I had to!" He hollered. "Congratulations!" Everyone laughed as Marlin picked up Dory and twirled her around. He did it. Him and Dory are now officially engaged. They'll finally be married. Marlin hadn't felt this happy in years. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle the wedding, but he knew he'd be alright as long as he had Dory giving him emotional support.

彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡

A/N: OMG! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! AND IT'S OVER 4000 WORDS I DID NOT EXPECT THAT! I'M SO HAPPY! Hopefully this fic wasn't too cheesy. And I hope you all like the cover art. :3 Thanks for reading, and Happy Thanksgiving! Or Happy Thursday if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving.

~ Rxin3 ️


	29. Late Night Baking (Christmas Short 1)

**Plot Summary: It's 2:00 AM. Peach forgot to make the deserts for Marlin's Christmas Party so she wakes Gill so he can help her with the baking. What will go down? (I swear there won't be lemon, I wouldn't do that to y'all XD)**

 **A/N: Yay! We starting the 5 Christmas short project! For those who are unaware, I made 5 Christmas shorts and the first 4 are going to happen at the same time until the 5th one brings them all together! I'm so excited for these to finally be published! So this may be the first short, but it's also the last one I got an idea for. God was it hard to come up with an idea for this one, but thankfully I had Tumblr. Also, out of these first 4 shorts, this is the 4th one I've managed to complete. Anyways, hope you all enjoy! :3**

 **OCs Featured: Maggie**

Tomorrow was Marlin's Christmas party and the Lab Gang were looking forward to it. They always had the pleasure to attend the parties he and Dory host at their place because they get to see one of the children they saved in Sydney, Nemo. Or as they like to call him, Sharkbait. The gang were like a second family to Nemo and holidays just wouldn't be the same without them. This year, Peach wanted to go all out and make everyone at the party some deserts. She wanted to give them out as a way to help out and to thank Marlin and Dory for not only hosting the party, but in general allowing Nemo into their lives.

'The deserts... THE DESERTS!' Peach's eyes suddenly shot open. 'I FORGOT THE DESERTS!' Her mind screamed. She quickly looked at the clock. 'IT'S 2AM!? HOW DID I LET THIS HAPPEN!? I CAN'T MAKE A WHOLE PLATTER OF DESERTS BY MYSELF!" Peach silently sobbed into her hands. 'How could I have forgotten! Marlin and Dory are gonna hate me for this.' "Mmm." She suddenly heard a raspy voice tiredly groan. She glanced down so see an unconscious Gill stir in his sleep. 'Carp! Way to go, Peach. He must've heard you panic.' Shr scolded herself. "Peach..? It's late. Why are you-" Gill slightly opened his eyes, to see Peach looking down at him with tears in her eyes and a panicked expression. He knew it was something serious whenever she woke him up late with that look on her face.

"Love? Hey hey, what's the matter?" Gill asked more awake, wiping Peach's tears from her cheeks. "I forgot the deserts!" "Ah shit. Forgot you offered to help Marlin make some for the party." Peach sighed in frustration. It was rare for her to screw up something or miss a deadline and whenever that would happen, she'd go ballistic. So she'd work as hard as she could, sometimes even going to extremes to meet those deadlines. It was something Gill hated to see of her. He just wanted Peach to not have to worry when she really shouldn't because then it makes him worry. "I promised Marlin and Dory I'd help with the deserts, and what do I do? I go and screw it up for everyone, like I do with everything!" "Peach, you and I both know that isn't true." Gill argued, setting a hand on her shoulder. "You're the most hard working person I've ever met. You rarely ever screw up anything, and you make sure of it. Yeah you forgot to make the deserts, so what? Everyone makes mistakes, it'll be alright."

She shook her head. "No it isn't. Marlin and Dory are gonna hate me for it, I just know they are." "Love, don't be ridiculous." he pulled Peach into a hug. "Marlin and Dory are good friends of ours. They're not gonna hate you over some pastries." Peach's eyes widened. She had an idea. "I have to make them now!" "What!? No Peach, it's 2AM." "Better now than in the morning, we won't be able to get them done by then." Peach argued, trying to get out of bed, only for Gill to pull her back in. "Nope, you're not going downstairs." He ordered. "Yes I am!" She tried to free herself from Gill's grasp to no avail. "Who's the leader here?" He teased, making Peach smirk. "Who's the leader in the relationship?" Silence. "Damn, how do you always manage to pull a fast one on me? Still, I'm not letting you stay up all night making pastries." Peach sighed before getting another idea.

"You're right, because YOU'LL be making them with me." Gill's eyes widened. "Oh no I'm not. You and I are going to stay in this bed and rest until the party." He tried to pull Peach back into bed, only to have her finally break free from his grasp and stand in front of him. "Gill, come on. Please, I can't bake a whole platter of deserts on my own." She begged making Gill sigh. "I don't know. It's so late and you've already worked so hard for your secret Santa gift. I'd feel better if you'd at least rest before the party." Peach gave him a sympathetic look. "I know. How about this, once we all get home from the party, we can cuddle for as long as we want. Deal?" She held out her hand for Gill to shake to which his hesitantly accepted. "Alright, only because I want you happy." Peach kissed his cheek in satisfaction before the two quietly stepped out of the room and to the kitchen.

Once they got there, they quietly took out the essential ingredients as to not wake anyone up. "For the record, this is one of the craziest things you've ever thought up." Gill whispered. "And your escape plans weren't?" Peach teased, making him roll his eyes in amusement.

Later...

"Okay, I think the cookies are ready to be baked." Peach proudly declared as she took out the batter and placed it onto the tray. Whilst she did this, Gill scrapped his finger against the bowl and popped a sample of the batter into his mouth, much to the annoyance of Peach. "Gill, hold on. We need to have enough for everyone at the party." She explained. "I was also hoping to save some of the dough for Maggie, Sharkbait and Bluejay." Gill chuckled. "So you were going to save some of the batter for the kids and I can't so much as have a small taste, huh?" "Isn't that something a child would do anyway?" Peach argued. "Plus, I don't want your gross fingers in the bowl." Gill smirked, an idea popped into his head.

"So you'd be pretty mad if I got my 'gross' fingers in the bowl?" Peach suspiciously nodded. "What if I placed my gross fingers.. here!" Gill started to tickle Peach's sides. "Hahahaha! Gill haha s-stop! We'll wake up the others!" She complained between laughs. "Alright," Gill playfully sighed. "I'll just settle with this." Before Peach could ask what he meant, he put all of his fingers into the bowl, making her force his hand out of it. "Gill, quit it!" She whisper yelled, only to have Gill stick one of his fingers, with batter still on it, into her mouth. "Nope." He teased. Although she admitted the dough tasted good, now was not the time to be fooling around. "Just help me get the rest of this onto the tray." "Fine, fine." Gill gave in after tasting the batter off the rest of his fingers. At last, the cookies were in the oven. "I think we still got time to make the cinnamon rolls as those are baking."

Peach turned around, only to feel woozy. Her vision became blurry and she tumbled with each step she took. Gill quickly helped Peach up to her feet. "Whoa, Peach? Are you okay?" "Yeah, I-" Peach suddenly felt her head painfully throbbing. 'Why does it have to happen now!?' She thought in panic. "Hold on, I'll set you on the couch." Peach was about to protest, but Gill scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the living room, gently laying her down on the couch. "Wait here, alright. I'll get you some water." "Gill, I'm fine. This isn't necessary." Peach insisted, trying to sit up, only for Gill to lay her back down. "Peach, you're not fine. Look at you, you're pale all over." She gave him an ashamed look, feeling guilty for making Gill worry. She was hoping nothing like this would happen tonight, but it unfortunately has.

"I'll be right back." Gill went back to the kitchen to return with a glass of water and some pain killers. Peach hesitantly popped the pills into her mouth and took a couple sips of water. "I don't understand." Gill finally spoke up after a moment of awkward silence. "How did you get like this? You were fine a few minutes ago. Did something happen?" "I-It's nothing." She lied. "It clearly isn't nothing. You looked like you were about to pass out." Peach glanced down and the floor, guilt written on her expression. Gill sighed, setting a hand on her back. "Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything, right? I'm not here to criticize you. I'm here to help you." He got no response from her. "Peach, I love you and I want to take care of you, that includes making sure you're healthy."

Peach finally gazed up at Gill, the regret not leaving her eyes. "I swear I'm fine. This happens a lot. I'd grow pale and get a little dizzy, but it goes away after a while." "How often would it get like this?" Gill asked, confused as to why he was only informed of this now. "I don't know, maybe once a week. Twice if it's a bad one." Peach replied sheepishly. "And you never said anything about it?!" She nervously shook her head. "Peach, why didn't you tell me? If you're not feeling well, you have to tell me! If not, then at least someone! If this is about work again, I thought we promised you wouldn't overwork and stress yourself out anymore!" Gill scolded making Peach feel even more guilty. "I know, I'm so sorry. That's why I didn't want to say anything. After what I had promised you, for me to go back to my old work ethic. I thought you would've hated me for it."

Peach started to tear up again. To her surprise, Gill pulled her into a hug. "Peach, I'm not upset you broke your promise, I'm upset that you didn't tell me. I would never hate you for being honest. Hell, I would've done anything in my power to help you put your work ethic back together." Shocked by Gill's words, she returned the embrace and cried into his shoulder. "I-I didn't.. want you to worry. I felt as if I could be able to handle it on my own. But now I know that was a dumb decision." She explained between sobs. Gill sighed once more. "Love, it's my job to worry about you if you're not feeling well because you're stressed out. You don't have to carry that weight alone. You really don't." He assured.

"But, I feel like I'm being a burden." "Peaches, you're not being a burden. It's a pleasure of mine to take care of you. Nothing can make me say otherwise." Peach sniffled, looking up at Gill and giving him a slightly relieved smile which made him grin back at her before kissing the remaining tears she had on her cheeks. "How about we let this slide, and the next time this happens, you tell me. If not, I'll just have to give you my help, weather you like it or not. Got it?" Peach slightly giggled before kissing him. "You got yourself a deal." She replied once she let go. More silence came and went until Gill spoke up once again. "So, work is now making you suddenly pale and dizzy?" Peach slightly nodded making him chuckle. "Who could've guessed. Seriously though, you need to give yourself a breather. I know you're a hard worker and we all admire that, but you shouldn't let it get this extreme. As much as you wouldn't want it, you need a break every once in a while so it doesn't get this bad."

Peach sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry." "You don't need to apologize. I just want you to take care of yourself, okay?" She nodded. The two suddenly hear a ding. "The cookies are done." Peach was about to stand up, but Gill was quick to set her back down. "I got it." He insisted. "All you should be concerned with is taking a break for a few minutes." "But what about the other deserts?" Peach asked. "We got time. You only got two other desert platters to make. We'll get them done before the party." "Are you sure?" Gill pecked her lips before replying "I promise." and stepping back into the kitchen to handle the cookies. Once he entered the living room again, he finds Peach asleep out on the couch. Not hesitating, Gill laid her down on his lap and pulled a blanket over her, watching her before he eventually fell asleep beside her.

Morning...

The rest of the lab gang came downstairs to find Gill and Peach sleeping on the couch. Bloat chuckled at the sight. "Whoa, what did we miss?" Gurgle entered the kitchen and started to panic over the mess. "Look at the kitchen! What have they been doing!?" "Why were they baking late at night?" Asked Maggie. "Didn't Peach promise she'd make everyone some deserts for Marlin's party?" Deb pointed out. "She must've forgotten." Replied Bloat. Maggie giggled, looking back at Gill and Peach. "She must've dragged Gill along to help her." "She's got some other deserts she has to make before the party. We should help out!" Deb suggested. "How?" Asked Maggie. "The only other one she allows to cook there on their own is Jacques and none of us speak Fre-"

"Jacques, nous aideras-tu à préparer le reste du désert de Peach? (Jacques, will you help us bake the rest of Peach's deserts?)" Gurgle asked Jacques, much to the surprise of the others. "Gurgle, you speak French?" Asked Bloat. "Jacques' been teaching me." Gurgle confirmed. "Ask him if he wants to help us!" Deb ordered. "Que dis-tu? (What do you say?)" "Bien sûr, je vais aider. (Sure, I'll help.)" Jacques replied, making Gurgle smile in approval. "He said yes." He translated for the others. "Yay!" Maggie hugs Jacques. "Thank you, Jacques!" "Aucun problème. (No problem.)" He replied.

Later...

Gill and Peach woke up to a sweet smell filling the air. "Hey, they're awake!" Gurgle informed. Maggie quickly approached them. "Morning, guys!" "Maggie? What's going on?" Asked Gill. "Hope you don't mind, but we helped you bake the rest of the deserts." "What!? Is something burning!? Is the kitchen on fire!?" Peach started to panic. "Relax! We had Jacques help us." Maggie assured. "How? None of you know French." "Jacques had been teaching me French. It's not as fluent as Peach's, but at least he understands it." Gurgle informed Gill. "The cinnamon buns are ready!" Bloat announced, taking the tray out of the oven. Deb stepped out of the kitchen with one of the cinnamon buns in her hand. "Would you two care to be the first to try one, so we know we didn't ruin them?" Peach took a bite of the cinnamon bun and was actually surprised. "This is really good!" "Really?" Gill tore a piece off and tasted it to realize she was right.

"I'm impressed, guys." He said. "You can thank Jacques." Said Maggie. "If he didn't correct us on what we were doing, they'd all probably be burnt." Bloat added. Peach gave everyone a warm smile. "You guys, thank you. Gill and I would've been up all night making these if you hadn't helped." "Yay, Peach isn't overworked!" Maggie happily hugged her. "About time, girl. You needed a break." Said Deb. "That's what I've been saying." Gill replied before kissing Peach's forehead. The others all either aw'd or gagged. "Aaaaaaw you two are so adorable!" Maggie squealed. "Get a room you two!" Bloat joked. "Je me demande ce que vous faisiez tous les deux pendant notre sommeil. (Wonder what you two were doing while we were alseep.)" Jacques added, grinning at the two. Peach laughed. "God, you all act like a bunch of immature children." "Yeah, I expect this behavior from Maggie, not the rest of y'all." Gill added. "Hey!" Maggie exclaimed, making him chuckle. "Thanks again for your help, guys." "Our please, leader." Gurgle replied. Peach smiled at the rest of the gang. Maybe she doesn't have to worry about everything all the time. Because she knows she has a family, and a loving fiancé that's willing to help her out.


	30. Power Outage (Christmas Short 2)

**Plot Summary: Marlin's trying to prep for the Christmas party with the help of Dory, Nemo, Bluebell, and his siblings Maya, Madeline and Mason. As Marlin, Nemo and Mason were working on the outside decorations, Mason accidentally spills a drink he had on one of the house's electrical outlets, causing the power from inside to go out. How will things be fixed in time for the party?**

 **A/N: Wooo! We got one with Marlin and the family again :3 I feel like it was rushed at the end, but for the most part, I'm really proud of this one. This is the third one I managed to complete, yay! Enjoy, y'all! 3**

 **OCs featured: Bluebell, Mason, Madeline, Maya (OCs mentioned, Peter, Charlotte and Tiffany)**

"DAD! Wake up!" Marlin heard a high pitched voice scream before he felt something jump around on his bed. He woke up to find Nemo and Bluebell hopping around on the bed. "Today's the day of the party! We have to get ready for it!" Bluebell exclaimed excitedly. "Alright, I'm going. Meet me downstairs." The children nodded before leaving the room. Marlin stood up and took a deep breath, knowing today was going to be eventful. "Marty~!" He heard a familiar voice call. Dory entered Marlin's room with a warm cup of hot chocolate. "Morning, love. Made you some cocoa." He gave her a warm smile whilst taking the mug. "Thanks, sweetheart." Marlin pecked Dory's lips before taking a sip of the hot chocolate. Tonight was Marlin and Dory's Christmas party. The two host one at their place and invite everyone they know to it every year. This year, Dory had the idea to have a secret Santa event.

Before the party, everyone had to choose a random name and which ever one they got, they had to give a gift to that person at the party. Marlin got Bruce so he decided to get him little outfit for his bunny Nala. It was a small pirate outfit that even came with a little eye patch. Dory got Charlotte, so she decided to get her a mystery novel, since she loves literature of that sort. Once Marlin was finished wrapping the secret Santa gifts, he entered the kitchen to see Dory and the kids carefully taking the cookies out of the oven. Nemo sees his dad and leaps into his arms, Bluebell following behind. "Whoa, kids! Could you maybe take it easy with the embrace? I only got two arms you know." "Daddy! When's uncle Mason, aunt Madeline and aunt Maya coming?" "Maya told me she just picked up Madeline and Mason from the airport. They should be here at abou-" Marlin suddenly hears a knock at the door. "Or they could be here now." "I got it!"

Nemo ran to the door and leapt into Mason's open arms. "Uncle Mason! I missed you so much!" He chuckled, ruffling the kid's hair. "Heya, sport. How's life goin'?" "It's going great!" Maya knelt down and patted Bluebell on the head. "Hi aunt Maya." "Hello, Bluebell. How's Bella been doing?" She asked, referring to the stuffed fish in Bluebell's hands. "She's been good. She missed you, aunt Madeline and uncle Mason a lot." Maya giggled before hugging Bluebell. "I'm sure she did." Marlin came up to Mason and shook his hand. "Hey, Mason. Glad you and the others could make it." "Of course, Marlin. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Replied Madeline. Marlin chuckled, hugging her and Maya. "Hey Maya, where's Peter?" He asked. "Didn't you say he'd be here too?" Maya gave him a look of distress, but tried to hide it the best she could. "Well, uh, he wanted to see Peach so he's gonna arrive with his sister tonight." Marlin noticed Maya's stuttering, but decided not to question it further, passing it off as her just being her usual shy self.

"So we're gonna go out on a limb here and say you all need our help setting up for the party." Madeline assumes, much to Dory's delight. "Why yes! We'd love that." She gladly let Marlin's siblings inside the house. He only now noticed that they had quite a few gifts in their hands. "You know, you three were only given one person for secret Santa, right?" "Oh yeah, we know." Replied Madeline. "The extra gifts are for the kids." Mason added. Nemo and Bluebell gasped, rushing up to him. "Really!?" They asked excitedly. "Yep. Got a couple for your parents too." Answered Maya. "Yay! Can we open them?" Asked Bluebell. "No can do, kiddo." Said Madeline. "You'll have to wait until the party." "Aww." Nemo groaned in defeat. "So, who did you guys get for secret Santa?" Asked Dory. "Dory, you know you can't just ask that." Marlin scolded. "We should wait until the party." "Nah, it's cool." Madeline insisted.

"I got Hank. I never thought I had to go to a liquor store ever in my life, but I thought I'd get him some vodka." "That's perfect for him." Dory joked. "Gill's who I got." Said Mason. "I tried to ask Maya for help on what to get him because she's dating Peter, who is related to Peach, who is dating Gill. Buuuuut, she was being all goody touches and didn't want to help because she considered it 'cheating'. So I got him some guitar picks cause I heard he plays guitar." "And I got Tiffany." Maya piped in. "I knew she liked to garden so I got her some plant seeds." "Nice, you guys can put the gifts under the tree." Said Marlin, leading his siblings to the Christmas tree. They were taken aback by how large it was. "Woah! That thing's almost touching the ceiling!" Mason exclaimed. "What can I say? Go big or go home." Marlin commented. "What? Why would you let them go home?" Asked Dory. "They just got here." Marlin chuckled, kissing her cheek. "It's an expression, honey."

After the gifts were placed under the tree, Mason leaned over to Nemo. "Hey, kid. How would you like to help your dad and I work on the outdoor decorations?" He offered, making Nemo's expression light up. "That'd be awesome! Daddy, can I help? Please?" "Um, I don't know. Outdoor decorating is sorta dangerous." "Oh come on, Mar. I thought you stopped being the overprotective father." Madeline teased. "I did!" He argued. "That doesn't mean I can't still worry for my own child's safety from time to time." "Marlin, you'll be out there with him. It'll be fine." Maya assured. "What about you guys?" Asked Marlin. "We'll stay here and decorate the interior." Dory happily replied. He smiled at bit at her enthusiasm before finally giving in. He's never been able to explain it, but it seemed that Dory's enthusiasm always put Marlin in a good mood and is always something that can get him to give into whatever someone was asking. "Alright, we'll be outside if you need us." With that, Marlin, Mason and Nemo stepped outside to the side of the house. "Alright, Mason. Stay here with Nemo, I'll get the ladder and the lights." Marlin was about to turn around before Mason stopped him. "Wait, can you get me a drink while you're there?" "Sure. Cocoa?" "Yep, that'd be awesome." Marlin nodded before entering the house.

Once he came back outside, his arms were completely full. Mason and Nemo quickly ran over to help him. "You alright, dad?" Asked Nemo, taking Mason's drink. "Yep, I got it." Marlin insisted, gently setting everything down. "Nemo, can you start taking out the lights from this box while your uncle and I set up the ladder?" Nemo nodded, opening the box whilst Mason and Marlin set up the ladder. "Dad, can I got up the ladder?" Nemo asked excitedly. "No way! It's way too high up." "Oh come on, Marlin. It wouldn't hurt for the kid to at least go up there once." Mason insisted, taking a sip of his cocoa. "Actually, yeah it would. He could fall onto the pavement." Marlin argued. "The pavement that's covered in snow?" Mason pointed at the driveway that was completely covered in snow. "Dad, you and Mason will be here if I fall. I'll be alright." Nemo assured. "Alright fine, you can go up the ladder. But only if Mason holds it so it doesn't shake." "Gotcha covered, Marlin." Mason grabbed the bottom of the ladder with his free hand and held it tight, preventing the ladder from wobbling.

"Here son, go hang these up there." Marlin ordered, handing Nemo a string of lights. He took the lights and carefully climbed up to the top. Once Nemo got those lights up, Marlin turned to Mason. "Mason, can you plug them in?" He asked. Mason nodded, letting Marlin hold onto the ladder whilst he went over to the outlet. The lights started to glow bright reds greens and blues. "Whoa, they look amazing." "Yeah, nice work kid." Said Mason. "Mason, take the ladder. I gotta go check on the girls." "Sure thing." He replied as Marlin stepped into the house. Mason took one step, only for him to trip on the light's cord, spilling his hot chocolate all over the power outlet. It sparked a bit, making Nemo flinch and the ladder to fall backwards. "Uncle Mason! Help!" He cried. Mason quickly ran over and caught Nemo, the impact making the two fall into the snow. They looked over at the house to see that all the power went out. There was a scream that could be heard from inside, making the two nervous. "No doubt, that's my dad." Said Nemo. "Your dad's so gonna kill me for this." Mason added.

Marlin stormed outside, glaring at his brother. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU DO!?" He demanded. "Don't panic! Look, I managed to save your son from falling off the ladder." Mason tried to assure, which only made Marlin panic more. "FALLING OFF THE LADDER!? HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO CUT THE POWER AND CAUSE MY SON TO FALL WHILE I WAS GONE FOR ONE SECOND!?" "I tripped on one of the cords, the power outlet burst a bit after I spilled some hot chocolate on it and the ladder started to fall." Mason quickly explained, trying his hardest to calm his brother's nerves. "But I managed to save Nemo before he got hurt, don't worry." Marlin pulls the two up from the ground. "Just come inside, before you freeze to death." He mutters as the three entered the house. It was pitch black, and the girls were on the living room couch. "Marty, what happened to the power?" Dory asked. "Mason cut the power to the house." He answered, making Madeline smack Mason on the back of the head. "You moron! What did you do?" "Relax, I just got some cocoa on the outlets after I tripped on a cord." She laughed at his explanation. "Man, you're such a cultz. You're lucky the outlet didn't catch on fire."

Meanwhile, Bluebell was crying, holding Bella tightly in her hands whilst Maya tried to comfort her. Mason noticed and patted her head. "I'm sorry, Bluebell." He apologized. "We'll try and see if we can get some light in he-" "Daddy." Bluebell cut Marlin off. "Your scream scared me way more than the dark is." He sighed before hugging the child. "I'm sorry for scaring you." "What are we going to do about the power?" Asked Maya. "I'll try to call a technician to see if we can get the power back before the party." Marlin replied before taking out his phone. "Don't worry, I'll start a fire." Dory assured, placing some wood into the fire place. Once the fire was lit, everyone crowded around it. Marlin hung up the phone and approached the others. "They said no technician is available on Christmas Eve." Everyone groaned in disappointment. "I'm sorry for cutting the power, guys." Mason apologized once more. "That's alright." Marlin assured. "It was an accident." "But what about the party?" Asked Bluebell. "Yeah, we can't have the house be pitch black." Nemo added.

"I know!" Dory exclaimed, rushing into the garage. She came back out with some tape, glow sticks, red and green colored cups, some string, and candles. After a minute or two of assembling, she managed to make a homemade light. "Dory, you're a genius!" Marlin exclaimed whilst hugging her. "Come on, let's all pitch in." Said Madeline as they all came over to help make more of these lights. Once the night approached, the house was filled with homemade lights, candles, and stringed popcorn. "You think this looks good enough?" Asked Dory. "It looks wonderful." Maya replied, the others nodding in agreement. Marlin kissed Dory's cheek before whispering "Thanks.". She happily kissed his forehead. "Happy to help, Marty." With that, there was a knock on the door. "Show time, guys." Said Marlin.


	31. Gift Hunting (Christmas Short 3)

**Plot Summary: Bruce wanted to thank Marlin for hosting the Christmas party, so he tries desperately to find a gift for him, but he hasn't been able to get much help, that is until he decides to call Crush. How will he help his panicked friend?**

 **A/N: Hey! We move onto the second short I have written, but it's the third one that will be published because I'm publishing them in chronological order. I really liked the concept of this one and hope y'all like it X3**

 **OCs featured: Nala**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Anchor groaned, trying to block off whatever was the source of that screaming. He heard his bedroom door being kicked down, which caused him to jump. "Oh come on! That's the third time my door's been kno-" "ANCHOR! I NEED HELP!" It turned out that it was Bruce, clearly in a state of panic. "Whoa, mate. Calm down. Why are you freaking out so much?" "Tonight's Marlin's Christmas party and I haven't gotten a gift for him yet!" Cried Bruce. "Wait, didn't you get Dory for secret Santa?" Asked Anchor. "Y-Yeah, but I thought I'd give something to Marlin too to thank him for hosting the party, but I got no ideas on what to get him!" "Don't worry, I'm sure you can find a gift for Marlin by the end of the day." Anchor tried to calm his mate down to no avail. "The problem is, I don't have any idea on what to get him!" Bruce exclaimed. "Huh? How do you not know?" Asked Anchor. "You know Marlin way more than Chum and I do." "I know! But the thing is, I want Marlin's gift to be perfect!" Anchor sighed, setting a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Mate, I'm sure Marlin would appreciate any gift you give him for Christmas." "I guess.. Still, you got any ideas?" "Oh, no I don't. Sorry, mate." Bruce rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room. Chum steps out of his room to see Bruce angrily march into his room and slam the door. Chum approaches Anchor with a confused look. "What happened?" "Emotional crisis." He simply answered. "Oh boy." "Yeah, just leave him be."

Bruce enters his room, glancing at Nala. She was happily roaming around in her cage. He chuckled before taking her out to pet the bunny. On Bruce's birthday, Marlin gave him a small white bunny that he decided to name Nala. Ever since that day, he's loved that bunny more than anything. "Wish you could talk, Nala. Maybe you'd be able to tell me what to get Marlin." He then groaned out of frustration. "What was I thinking? I remember to get Dory a gift and not Marlin!?" He referred to a gift bag that was left on the side of the room which contained Dory's gift. He got her a music box that played "Love of My Life" by Queen. (Link to the music box: /zj-LLzZ9uDk) Nala of course didn't say word, instead nuzzled against Bruce's arm, making him smile a bit. "You're right, Nala. Maybe I shouldn't be worrin' so much. I'll just call up some people. Maybe they'll know what Marlin would like." With that, he picks up his phone to dial some numbers. Before he could, he hears Chum enter his room.

"Bruce! Hurry! We have to get ready for the party!" "That's not until tonight, mate. Plus, I got bigger things to worry about right now." "No! We need to buy suits!" Anchor appears behind Chum, equally as panicked as him. "Yeah, ya know. The suits we said we'd buy last month!? Then last week!? Then yesterday!?" Bruce gasped, realizing Anchor was right. 'We really should've been more responsible!' He thought. "Hurry it up, let's go!" Bruce ordered as the three then rushed out of the house, leaving Nala to sit there confused over what had just went down.

They arrived back home by late afternoon. Bruce entered his room with his newly bought suit he was going to wear to the party. He looks down to see that Nala was still out of her cage. "Oh shoot! I'm sorry, Nala. I forgot to put you back in your cage." He picks the bunny up and gently places her in the cage. "Hm, surprised we went out longer than expected. What time is i-" Bruce checked his watch. It was 6:00. The party starts at 8:30. "AAH! I ONLY GOT TWO HOURS TO COME UP WITH A GIFT FOR MARLIN AND I STILL HAVE NOTHING!" He quickly picked up his phone, frantically searching his contacts. He first tried Hank. "Talk to me." He said nonchalantly on the other end. "HANK! I need help!" Cried Bruce. "I've been trying desperately to get Marlin a gift, I have no ideas and I'm running out of time! Please, mate! Do you know of anything I could get him!?" "Look, I'm in no mood to help you go gift hunting. I'm trying to get ready for this party." Replied Hank, sounding rather annoyed. "But I had no idea on who else to call! Please, Hank! I need your help!" Bruce exclaimed. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Hank snapped. "JUST GET OFF MY BACK AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HELP!" "Wait-!" But he was too late, Hank had already hung up.

Bruce frantically searched through his contacts again until he found Crush. 'Worth a shot.' He thought before dialing his number. "Whaddup, Crush speaking." "Crush, it's Bruce! I need your help!" "Ah, you sound troubled. What seems to be the problem, dude?" Asked Crush. "I've been trying to get Marlin a Christmas gift to give to him at his party. I tried calling some people, but they don't know either, and I think you're my last resort." Explained Bruce. "Issues involving Christmas gifts. Not a problem. Meet me in the city in 20 minutes." Crush ordered. "What? Why?" "Trust me, dude." "Um, alright." Without another word, Bruce hung up and headed out to find Crush. He was standing in front of a coffee shop, drinking a latte he must've ordered from there.

"So, why are we meeting here again?" Bruce asked. "Come walk with me." Crush was about to take a step, but Bruce intervenes. "We don't have time to take a stroll! The party's in 2 hours and I still don't have a gift!" "Relax dude." Said Crush, trying to ease Bruce's nerves. "I wanted you to come here so we could walk. Not only for you to chill out about this whole situation, but you'd maybe get an idea for a gift after a little stroll." Bruce was hesitant on trusting what Crush was saying, but he hasn't let anyone down before. Plus, he's practically Marlin's wingman. If Marlin trusted Crush, it wouldn't hurt for Bruce to trust him as well, would it? He sighed before replying "Alright." And following Crush through the city streets. Bruce had to admit Crush was right about getting gift ideas as they were walking down a street that was loaded with different shops. To break the awkward silence between the two, Bruce decided to ask Crush a few questions. "So uh.. what do you think I should do for Marlin's gift, because I want it to be perfect, ya'know?"

"Gifts, especially Christmas gifts, are extremely valuable. This gift should be special to not just Marlin, but to you as well." Crush explained. "My favorite way of being able to decide on a gift is to think back on a memory I had with that person. I give them a gift based around that particular moment, as a way to say thanks for letting me spend it with them." Well, Crush never failed to confuse someone with his wisdom. "Give a gift based on a memory?" Asked Bruce. "Yeah, dude." Crush stopped walking, turning around to face Bruce. "Close your eyes, and think about a memory with Marlin that you cherish." Bruce slightly rolled his eyes before doing so. 'Alright. This is odd. Now I'm being put on the spot.' He thought. 'Okay, what memory with Marlin do I cherish? I cherish a lot of them so it's gonna be hard to pick.' He suddenly came up with one.

It was a month or two earlier. Bruce, Marlin Dory were walking down the same street. The atmosphere started to get colder. Marlin didn't realize the sudden change of weather that he forgot to bring another jacket. He was freezing whilst Dory tried to warm him to no avail. Bruce suddenly remembered he had a jacket he could give Marlin. He was anxious about doing it at first, but once he glanced at Marlin, who was still shivering from the cold, he knew he had to do it. Bruce nonchalantly took off one of his jackets and placed it over his shoulders. "Here, mate. It's not much, but I hope it helps." The jacket Bruce put around Marlin was practically the size of a throw blanket for him, but it did do its job by keeping him warm. "It's a little big, but thanks." He said before flashing Bruce a small smile which made his heart practically melt.

'A jacket... A jacket! That's it!' Bruce opened his eyes once he got a gift idea. "I know what to get Marlin!" He grabbed Crush's hand and the two ran across a couple streets to find a small winter clothing store. The two looked around until Bruce had finally found Marlin the perfect jacket. They purchased it and left the store satisfied. Bruce sighed in content. "Wow, I can't believe we actually did it." "Nah, dude. You did it." Bruce gave Crush a small grin. "Thank you, Crush. Your advice actually worked." "Anytime, dude." Bruce checked his watch. 7:50. "CARP! WE GOT 40 MINUTES TO GET TO THIS PARTY!" Bruce panicked again. "COME ON, WE GOTTA GO!" With that, the two ran through the streets again, trying to get back home as quick as possible. As Bruce was running, he was thinking how excited he was to give Marlin the jacket. 'Let's hope he likes it.'


	32. Hank's Past (Christmas Short 4)

**Plot Summary: Hank had never been fond of Christmas because of bad memories he's had as a child. What will happen when Oliver tries to lighten his spirits before they have to go to Marlin's Christmas party?**

 **A/N: Hey y'all! This is the first one of these Christmas shorts that I completed! It's not being published first because I'm publishing these in chronological order but yeah, hope you enjoy this one :3**

 **OCs featured: Oliver, Odette, Owen**

It's been almost six months since Hank had met Dory whilst trying to look for her parents in Morro Bay, California. Before then, Hank never thought he'd have anything in life to care about. Especially after his experiences as a kid. All he wanted was to be alone. That was until Dory gave him some of her optimism. It was still hard for Hank to feel compassion for anyone around him, but that was because he wasn't used to someone offering him their friendship. Christmas was right around the corner, and he wasn't as enthusiastic as most would be around this time of year. He was invited to a Christmas party Marlin and Dory were planning at their place. Hank was reluctant to go, but after many cries and pleas from Dory, he finally accepted the invitation. Ever since Dory met Hank, she could not stop seeing him as an older brother, along with Bruce. He thought it was weird at first, but the whole idea of him having a sister oddly enough started to grow on him.

Hank didn't want to admit, but he was kind of happy he have someone who considered him a brother. That's why he'd ultimately agree with whatever Dory asked of him. He secretly wanted people to hangout with, which was something he never got when he was younger. But, a problem Hank seems to suffer from is bottling up his emotions. He tries to hide his real feelings by acting like a jerk. He knew it wasn't right, but it was hard for him to tell how he was really feeling. Again, that was due to his past taking a toll on him.

On days where Hank's past lingers on him, he wishes he had Dory's memory loss. It was something he admitted to her back Morro Bay. He figured no memories, no problems. Hank knew he had to brush those thoughts away right now, for one thing, he might actually start showing his emotions, and two, he didn't want to make anyone feel bad for him. Hank didn't like to see people feel sorry for him. They had bigger things to worry about than the personal life of a depressed alcoholic like him. Plus, he wanted others to remain happy around this time of year. That's something to at least admire about Hank. He seems to care about the happiness for the people around him. That of course sacrifices his own happiness, but at least he felt empathy for others, which was something he struggled with before meeting Dory. It was the night of Marlin Dory's party, and Hank was chilling on the couch, bottle of alcohol in hand. He was already dressed and ready, waiting for Bailey, Destiny and the otter children.

Right after, Hank, Destiny and Bailey moved in together, they came across these three human/otter children, the oldest being around Nemo's age, and the three ended up adopting them. The oldest was a girl named Odette, the middle child was a boy named Owen and the youngest was another boy named Oliver. After the three were adopted, Hank seemed to grow closest to Oliver, but not by his own intent. The child was the shyest of the three and rarely spoke a word. He always clung onto Hank, much to his annoyance. The more he's know Oliver, the more he felt like he related to him. The kid acted almost like how Hank was when he was his age, he saw a little bit of himself within Oliver. He wanted to give the kid a better life than the one he had as a child. When Oliver finally started to speak, Hank was the first to hear, and the first time Hank openly broke down, it was in front of Oliver. The two oddly enough seemed to feel more comfortable sharing their emotions to each other. Other than Dory, Oliver was the only other person he could talk to. Hank was surprised about that fact too, considering Oliver was only 6. He was pretty mature for his young age. It was probably because of what happened to him and his siblings.

Bailey and Owen entered the living room, with their hair gelled and wearing some suits. Bailey noticed Hank's look and he asked him what was up. "I'm fine, I'm just not as enthusiastic as you for this party." He lied. The truth was, he never felt well around Christmas. He's had a few bad experiences then. He was worried this Christmas party was going to trigger those memories again. The last thing he wanted was to breakdown in front of so many people. Hank groaned, his emotions feeling like a bad hangover as he went over to the kitchen sink and splashed water onto his face, trying to focus his mind away from the past. "Hank? Why are you washing your face?" Asked Odette, with Destiny standing behind her. "I just.. wanted to make myself look more presentable for tonight." Hank lied again. "Are you sure?" Destiny asked suspiciously. Hank simply nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine. I have to straighten my tie, I'll be right back." He walked over to his room, and once he shut the door behind him, he plopped onto the bed and groaned, placing his hands on his face and camouflaging himself. 'Tonight's gonna to be rough.' He thought.

Hank's phone then started to buzz. He was getting a call from Bruce. He was unsure of why, but thought nothing of it and picked it up. "Talk to me." "HANK! I need help!" Cried Bruce. "I've been trying desperately to get Marlin a gift, I have no ideas and I'm running out of time! Please, mate! Do you know of anything I could get him!?" Hank rolled his eyes before replying "Look, I'm in no mood to help you go gift hunting. I'm trying to get ready for this party." He suddenly had an old memory flash into his head one of which, he chose to keep bottled up.

Hank was a young child, enthusiastic for Christmas. He wanted to give his parents the perfect gift this year. The poor boy didn't have any money and his family wasn't living in the best conditions to where they could easily spend money on holidays. So instead, Hank tried to make a gift for his parents. He thought it'd be the best kind of gift he could give because he made it all on his own with the kindness of his heart. He made his parents a paper Christmas tree, with a neatly tied bow on the top to give it a more fancy feel. There was no way his parents could hate it. Christmas Eve came and Hank decided it would be the best time to give his parents his gift. Instead of his parents admiring Hank's gift and praising their boy for making it all on his own, he was met with annoyed glares and the gift ending up being stepped on by his own father. This no doubt broke Hank's heart. He thought for once he'd make his parents proud of him, but that day only proved to him that he was nothing more than a failure. The worst of it all is, there was more pain to come after that. Pain that made Hank despite Christmas all together.

"But I had no idea on who else to call!" Hank could hear Bruce cry, making him snap to reality. "Please, Hank! I need your help!" Bruce exclaimed. Hank finally had enough, he couldn't handle all these memories suddenly coming back. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Hank snapped. "JUST GET OFF MY BACK AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HELP!" He quickly hung up and slammed his phone against the nightstand, before putting a pillow against his face and camouflaging again. Hank suddenly heard his door open. Not bothering to see who entered, he muttered "Go away! I'm trying to get over a hangover!" against the pillow. He got not response, instead he heard someone climb onto his bed.

"Hey, I said get o-" Hank sat up to see it was Oliver that entered the room. The child gave him a worried look. "Oh, it's you. What is it kid?" Oliver looked carefully at Hank's expression and knew something was wrong. He grabbed his arm and hugged it. "Hey! W-What are you doing? Let go!" Hank exclaimed, struggling to pull away from the child's grasp. Oliver gripped onto Hank's arm tighter, still not making a peep. "Look, if there's something wrong, you can tell me." Silence. Hank started to become frustrated. "Kid, please. I can't stand seeing you like this. Just talk to me." More silence, until.. "...You looked sad.." Hank's eyes widened a bit. "What happened..?" Asked Oliver. He sighed, setting a hand on the kid's shoulder. "I'm alright. There's nothing wro-" "I know you're lying." Oliver cut him off. "You always lie to Destiny and Bailey. You lie to other people too. Please stop lying. I want to know what's wrong." Sometimes even after he's known Oliver for almost half a year, Hank could still end up becoming surprised by how smart the child was. He knew he couldn't lie to this poor kid now.

"I'm just.. not excited for this Christmas party." "Why not?" Oliver asked. "All our friends will be there. Will that not make you happy?" Hank shook his head. "No, it's not that. I don't know I.. just don't really enjoy Christmas all that much, that's all." "How come?" Oliver pressed on, making Hank a little nervous. He's never told anyone about his life before he ended up in Morro Bay, especially not a kid as young as Oliver. "Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked. Oliver nodded, ready to listen to whatever Hank was going to say. He chuckled a bit at the kid's anticipation before slowly explaining why he considers Christmas something he'd rather forget.

"When I was around your age, I used to love Christmas, just like every other kid. But, unlike most families I lived close to where they spent the holiday spending time with one another and being happy, that wasn't what I got unfortunately. My biological parents, well.. they weren't the kindest set of parents to say the least. They treated me like dirt, wishing I was never brought into their lives. They didn't plan on having me and with me around, they blamed me for the whole family living in poverty. One Christmas however, they had enough. They wanted to get rid of me for good so they could possibly stop losing money, so they took me somewhere. I as a naive kid was excited, I thought my parents finally were being kind enough to take me with them to a family vacation. We landed in Sydney, and things went downhill after. My parents took me to this large rundown hospital building, shoved me into the snow and just left me so someone else could find me. And sure enough someone did, one of the employees of the hospital building. And you may know the rest from there. My parents basically left me to this horrific human experimentation center all because they wanted to fix their debt. And on Christmas no less. Remember what I said about how I wished to not have memories? That's why. I just wish to forget that day and Christmas entirely."

Hank could suddenly feel some tears falling. He quickly wiped them away only for new tears to form. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying like this." Hank looked down to see that Oliver had tears stained all over his face. He was clearly heartbroken over what Hank had went through. Without a word, he grabbed his arm again and sobbed into his sleeve. Hank sighed, feeling guilty for making the kid upset, so he pulled him closer and patted him on the head. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I should've know that would've scared y-" "Please don't feel that way!" Oliver cried. "Huh?" He asked.

"You shouldn't let the past make you hate Christmas all together. Christmas is a time to be happy. You shouldn't be thinking about the past and letting it haunt you like this. I know that what you want forget how your parents treated you, and you think the only way to do that is to despise Christmas. But that shouldn't be the mindset you should have. You should look at Christmas in a more positive light and only forget about your parents. They were who wronged you. Not Christmas." Hank finally managed a soft grin as he hugged Oliver tighter. "You're right. I shouldn't be such a grump over one holiday. I won't let my past haunt me like this anymore." Oliver looked up at Hank, holding up his hand. "You promise?" He nodded, shaking the boy's hand. "I promise." Oliver smiled at Hank, hugging him once more. A moment later, the two finally stood up. "Alright, I think it's about time we got to that party, huh?" Oliver nodded as the two made their way out the door.


	33. The Party (Christmas Short 5)

**Plot Summary: It was finally time for the yearly Christmas party Dory and Marlin hosted! There will be secret Santa gifting, deserts, and maybe some caroling :3**

 **A/N: YAY! WE FINALLY AT THE LAST CHRISTMAS SHORT! I'M SO EXCITED! I swear this whole project has been really fun to do! The last time I wrote so much was when I was forced and pressured into making requests. NOT ANYMORE BABY! I made these 5 shorts all on my own with the help of some kind peeps on Amino and some Tumblr writing prompts. Thank you all so much for reading these so far. I love you all to bits! ,) Enjoy! And Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Or have a good day! ️**

 **OCs Featured: Bluebell, Maggie, Maya, Mason, Madeline, Charlotte, Tiffany, Eric, Peter, Oliver, Owen, and Odette**

Everyone arrived at Marlin's house. They were surprised by the lack of power, the living room only being lit by homemade lights and candles. "Marlin, what's going on?" Asked Jenny. "Yeah, What happened with the power?" Mr. Ray chimed in. "I'm sorry for the confusion! But trust me, there's an explanation for all of this!" Dory loudly announced before forgetting what she was going to say. "What is the explanation?" She asked Marlin, making him shake his head in amusement. "My brother, my son and I were working on the lights outside. I go inside for one minute to find that Mason managed to cut the power with only a cup of hot chocolate." Mason gave everyone a nervous grin. "Yeah, I may or may have not tripped on one of the light's cords. I deeply apologize." There was silence for a moment before everyone started laughing. "Damn, Mason. You're given one task and you screw it up in the blink of an eye." Hank teased making Mason growl in annoyance.

Marlin quickly steps in before something happens. "It's alright, they're laughing with you not at you." "I hope so, if I have to hear one more joke about my clumsiness, I'll have you play football against my team." Mason joked. "Nope! Wouldn't dream of it." Marlin chuckled. "Marlin, does this mean we can't do secret Santa anymore?" Asked Pearl. "No, don't worry. We're still doing secret Santa, we'll just have to make the most out of the lack of power." Dory assured. "Dad, can we start secret Santa now?" Nemo asked Marlin. "Sure, son." He replied, making Nemo excitedly hug him. "Will all the children gather around the center of the living room and present your gifts?" With that, all the kids sat by the tree, waiting for Marlin to call on their names. "Maggie! You're first." Dory announced. Maggie went under the tree and took out her gift to give to Tad. "Here Tad, this is for you." Tad happily opened it, gasping once he saw what it was. They were small gold shoes with purple bows on the front. He hugged Maggie, thanking her for the gift before trying the shoes on, satisfied by how well they fit.

Pearl was next, she handed her gift to Nemo. He got a set of school supplies. "Thank you, Pearl! I've been needing new supplies." He said, hesitantly hugging her, making her blush. Next was Tad and his gift was to Odette. She got a brown scarf. She thanked Tad before happily putting it on. Bluebell was up next. She got Pearl a pink frilly dress. "Thank you, Bluebell. I've always wanted one of these!" She said, holding out the dress for everyone to see. It was then Squirt's turn. He got Maggie a glove for her to use when drawing on her tablet. She instantly tried it on and went to drawing on her tablet, satisfied with how well it worked. Then it was Odette. She got Bluebell a stuffed clown fish. "Aww! He's so cute! I think I'll name him Cole. He'd be a great friend for Bella. Thank you, Odette." She then started to play with the two fish. Next was Nemo. He got Sheldon a new tie for his vest. He chuckled at his gift, remember what happened to his other tie during one of the field trips he was on. The boys were rough housing, Sheldon tried to stop it, making on of the boys take his tie and accidentally toss it down the ledge they were standing on. Sheldon was for the most part thankful he got another one.

Then Owen was next. He got Squirt a life vest. "Awesome, I needed one for my next surfing trip, thanks a bunch dude." He said, high fiving Owen. Then Sheldon was up next. He got Oliver a small pillow. "What do you say, Oliver?" Hank stepped in when he saw that he wasn't saying anything. "T-Thank you." He quietly replied. Lastly, Oliver got his brother Owen a brown skateboard. "Cool! I've always wanted one! Can I ride it inside?" "Now Owen, you can't do that inside." Said Destiny. "You'll have to wait until spring." Owen groaned in disappoint, but still thanked his brother.

"Alright, now may all the adults come and present your gifts?" Said Marlin. The children moved, letting the adult take over. First up was Peach who had a gift for Deb. She decided to give her a new phone case, but it was one that could open and it had a small mirror on the side so she could have her "sister" Flo anywhere she went. Jacques gave Madeline a new pair of headphones of which she was desperate for since her last pair broke whilst waiting for everyone to arrive to the party. Bailey gave Jenny some purple shell earrings. Destiny got Bubbles a huge pack of bubbles. He happily blew some bubbles letting them float all around the room. Chum got Bloat a stress ball he could use whenever he was angry. Peter gave Marlin a small orange planner he could use to help juggle his work schedule. "Ah, so that's why you didn't come here earlier with Maya, huh?" Maya and Peter nervously chuckled before moving onto her gift.

Maya gave Tiffany some plant seeds for her garden she and Charlotte have been building in their backyard. Marlin got Bruce a pirate outfit for Nala. He happily put on Nala and legit almost died because of how cute she looked. Mason got Gill some metal guitar picks. He tested them out on his guitar and was satisfied with how smooth they moved along the strings. Eric gave Mason a football helmet. "Awesome! Why don't we all play football outside?" He offered. "One, it's dark and two it's snowing" Replied Marlin. "Aww, but it's still football season." Jenny gives Nigel a pair of pilot googles. He's been needing a new pair since his adventure he had with Marlin and Dory, trying to rescue Nemo. Gurgle got Chum a pair of new jeans. "Huh? Chum, why do you need new jeans?" Asked Anchor. "Because Nala tore the last pair." He replied, making Bruce chuckle sheepishly. Dory got Charlotte a mystery novel. She was certainly happy she had something to read when curled up against the fire with Tiffany. Crush got Peach a scented humidifier that he guarantees with clear her stress.

Anchor gave Destiny some special contacts that would help her with her nearsighted vision. Bailey gave Anchor a dirty glare. 'I could've given Destiny something like that.' He thought. "You alright, Bailey?" Anchor asked. "I uh.. yeah!" Bailey stuttered. "I appreciate you giving Destiny some contacts." Anchor nods, giving him a skeptical glance. Bloat got Gurgle a cleaning set to which he was relieved to have considering he lives with seven other people. Nigel gave Jacques a new duster. He gladly started dusting the entire house with it making everyone chuckle. Bubbles gives Maya some new paints and a decent sized canvas. She was about to run out of canvases so she was happy to have another. Hank gets Bailey cards against humanity, which makes him extremely happy, considering he's always wanted that game. He starts getting some people to play with him while the others continued giving gifts. Mr. Ray gives Rudder some new fuzzy slippers. Madeline gives Hank a bottle of Vodka. "Hey, Marlin. I know there are children at this party, but can't I have at least one sip?" He asked, making Marlin shake his head in amusement. "Not a chance."

Gill gets Peter a vest complete with a pink tie. Deb gives Charlie a book consisting of nothing but dad jokes, much to Jenny's dismay. Tiffany gives Eric tickets to Hamilton on Broadway. "Whoa! Tiffany, how did you manage to get these!?" He asked stunned. "I sorta used the money my job pays me." She replied. "You're the greatest co-worker ever!" 'What about me?' Mr. Ray thought. Eric realized there were two tickets and he had no one else to go with him. He remembered Mr. Ray saying he liked Hamilton. "Hey, Ray. You wanna come with me to Hamilton?" Eric asked, making Mr. Ray squeal internally. "Sure!" He happily replied. Charlotte gave Mr. Ray a shirt that said "Don't Make Me Use My Teacher Voice!" (A/N: Fun Fact: That shirt was what I used for a doodle with Mr. Ray) Rudder gives Fluke a new sweater. Fluke gets Crush a Hawaiian shirt to which he was happy to accept considering he was planning on going to Hawaii with Squirt for New Years and needed something to wear there. Charlie gives Anchor another pair of shades that could help his color blindness. And Bruce was the last one to give a gift. He was so nervous. How would Marlin react to this sudden gift?

Crush sets an assuring hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine, you'll do great dude." He whispered, making Bruce give him a relieved smile. "I uh, actually have two gifts. For both Dory and Marlin." He announces. Bruce gave Dory a music box that played "Love of my Life" by Queen. He nervously handed Marlin his gift. "I-I know this is sudden, but I wanted to give you this to thank you for hosting this party. Marlin opens it to see a new jacket. He was happy to have received one, since he knew he needed a new one. "Wow, how did you know I needed a new one? This is so kind of you. Thank you Bruce." Bruce gave Marlin a grateful smile before replying "Anytime, mate." "Alright, everyone." Dory stood up. "Who wants some deserts, courtesy of Peach?" Everyone cheered, making Peach nervously smile. "It wasn't just me, it was all of us." She said, referring to the rest of the Lab Gang. She then proceeded to hand out the pastries to everyone. They all complimented her and the rest of the Lab Gang on how good they were. "Thanks, guys. By the way, Maggie, Sharkbait, Bluejay. I saved you all some cookie dough." Peach said, making the children gasp."Really!?" "Yay!" "Thanks, Peach." They happily replied, tasting the batter. "No problem you three."

Meanwhile, Oliver was laying on his new pillow until Hank came up to him. "So, how are you enjoying the party, kiddo?" "It's pretty fun." Oliver replied. "What about you?" "It was actually better than I thought. Maybe Christmas isn't as bad as I remembered." Hank replied, making Oliver smile at him. Everyone was enjoying the party until suddenly, the power went back on. Everyone aw'd or boo'd in disappointment. A moment later, Dory turned off all the lights again, making everyone happily cheer. Marlin chuckled at the sight before turning to Mason. "Who knew you cutting the power would actually turn out to be something good?" "Yeah, I honestly thought you'd kick my ass for that." Mason joked, making Marlin playfully punch his shoulder. The two saw Dory over by the Christmas tree, talking to her parents whilst admiring the tree's colorful lights. Mason then got an idea. "Marlin, you should go over there, and sing her something like last year!"

Marlin blushed. "What!? No! The song I sung for her last year was my gift and I didn't expect everyone to start singing along too." He argued. "Come on, what's the harm in caroling?" "I don't know about you, but there's a lot of harm in it." "It'll be fine," Mason assured. "just go over to Gill, ask him to play you something, then go over to Dory. It'd be perfect." "I uh-" "You plan to marry this woman, don't you?" Asked Mason. "Um yeah, you were there at the proposal." "You want to show her how much you love her?" "Yeah I gue-" "Then sing your heart out to her, it'd be so romantic! It'll be a moment she'll never forget! Hopefully.. cause of the whole short-term memory loss thing. Heh heh." Marlin was about to protest, but surprisingly Mason had a point this time. Maybe it won't be so bad. "Since when did you, a single professional football player, become a love expert, huh?" He asked. Mason shrugged. "Not sure, I got a lot of women and guys swoon over me so I guess it comes naturally." Marlin chuckled before making his was over to Gill who was talking to Peach. "Uh, Gill?" "Hey, Marlin. What's up?" "I kinda need a favor from you." "Sure, what is it?" "Can you play something on your guitar for me?" He nervously asked. "What song?" Marlin whispered the song title in Gill's ear, the idea making him grin a bit. "No problem, man." He winked at Marlin, making him slightly smile back, feeling less anxious as he walked over to where Dory was.

She sees Marlin walk over and gives him a huge grin. "Marlin! I'm so happy the party's going well! Everyone's so happy, the secret Santa was a success, the deserts taste amazing, and the homemade lights are working perfectly!" She hugged Marlin, making him chuckle a bit. "I'm happy too. Um, Dory?" "Yes?" "There's sorta a gift I didn't give you yet." "Ooh! What's the gift, Mar? Tell me!" Marlin grinned at Dory's enthusiasm. "Just give me a second." He turned to Gill and gave him a thumbs up, signaling him to start playing.

 **Gill:** _(Guitar solo)_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention over to Marlin and Dory. Marlin at this point didn't care about everyone staring at him, all he wanted to do was make his fiancé happy.

 **Marlin:** _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

 _Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

 _Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun_

 _Now the jingle hop has begun_

Dory was so happy to hear Marlin song again and knew she just had to sing along.

 **Dory:** _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

 _Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

 _Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_

 _In the frosty air_

Pretty soon, everyone else started singing too.

 **Nemo:** _What a bright time, it's the right time_

 **Bluebell:** _To rock the night away_

 **Gill:** _Jingle bell time is a swell time_

 **Peach:** _To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_

 **Crush:** _Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

 **Bruce:** _Jingle around the clock_

 **Anchor and Chum:** _Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet_

 **Bruce, Anchor, Chum and Crush:** _That's the jingle bell rock_

 **Oliver:** _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

 **Oliver and Hank:** _Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time_

 **Bruce, Anchor, Chum and Crush:** _Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_

 **Gill and Peach:** _In the frosty air_

 **Marlin:** _What a bright time, it's the right time_

 _To rock the night away_

 **Dory:** _Jingle bell time is a swell time_

 _To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_

 **Nemo:** _Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

 **Bluebell:** _Jingle around the clock_

 **Dory and Marlin:** _Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet_

 _That's the jingle bell_

 **Marlin, Dory, Nemo and Bluebell:** _That's the jingle bell_

 **Everyone:** _That's the jingle bell rock~!_

Everyone started cheering and Dory happily kissed Marlin. "This is the best gift anyone could've given me! Thank you, I love so much!" Marlin kissed her forehead before replying "I love you too."

HOLY HECC IT'S DONE! I'M SO HAPPY! ,3333 THANK YOU FOR READING THESE 5 SHORTS AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS, OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS, OR JUST HAVE A NICE DAY X33

~Rxin3


End file.
